Mi mejor venganza
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: En un mundo donde la mentira y la traición están a la orden del día es muy difícil que el amor sobreviva, si es que logra nacer ante las circunstancias menos favorables. Huérfana y derrotada, una mujer debe ser muy astuta para sobrevivir, sobre todo, si debe casarse con su enemigo, el hombre que odia con todo su ser. Su mejor venganza: Enamorarlo. (OJO: Leer notas.)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia es de mi total y absoluta autoría, no está permitido bajó ningún concepto su presentación por otro autor en esta u otra página sin mi consentimiento o la atribuición falsa de la misma, de incurrir en estas prácticas serás denunciado. Respeta el derecho de autor, dile NO al PLAGIO.

* * *

 **NOTA 1:** La ambientación de esta historia es de criterio y lenguaje adulto, con escenas violentas, sangrientas y posiblemente sexuales. Me hago responsable de advertir el contenido, mas usted se hace responsable por leerla.

* * *

 **NOTA 2:** Esta historia es de mi biblioteca personal, debido a que por falta de tiempo y motivos personales no he podido actualizar los otros fics que tengo, decidí brindarles esta trama para que al menos sepan de mí mientras organizo mis asuntos y mi tiempo. La historia ya la tengo conclusa, pero estoy subiendo los capítulos poco a poco ya que debo adaptar los personajes a Candy Candy, los cuales pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente y les brindo esta versión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NOTA 3:** Por ahora la historia estará en el Rating **T** , pero podría ser que pase a **M** debido al contenido fuerte. Las historias clasificadas como **M** no aparecen en la página principal por seguridad, debe buscarla con filtros. Las que tienen cuenta en la página y me siguen o marcan la historia como favorita no tendrán inconvenientes ya que cada vez que actualice recibirán la notificación por email con el link adjunto. Las que entran como "Guest" sí deben buscarla con filtros en Fanfiction o directamente en Google o cualquiera que sea su navegador. Siempre les exhorto a crearse una cuenta, es sumamente fácil, solo necesitan un email y la página te explica paso por paso lo que debes hacer.

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:** _Para una amiga que la ha estado esperando hace mucho…_

* * *

 **Mi mejor venganza**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

El amor no siempre se da en las mejores circunstancias, otras veces son las mismas circunstancias lo que nos hacen amar u odiar, incluso, amar lo que odiamos.

 _Mountain Heights, Winterland- siglo XVII_

 _Casa Whitaker_

—Siempre lo dije, esta niña posee muchos talentos.

—No todas las novias han hecho su propio vestido.

—Esta es una novia enamorada.

Candace Whitaker, la menor de las hermanas, había esperado toda su niñez poder casarse con Anthony Brandon. Tenía dieciocho años, de piel blanquísima, figura pequeña y esbelta, ojos verdes custodiados por espesas pestañas y una melena dorada de gruesas ondas que llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus labios jugosos eran de un rojo intenso, su nariz era pequeña y recta, cada rasgo en una proporción perfecta, como si los ángeles mismos hubieran tenido extremo cuidado y precisión al crearla. Bueno, tal vez uno de los ángeles que la pintaba tropezó y le salpicó la nariz con la pintura para que tuviera solo una pequeñísima imperfección, por así llamarle a las pecas que cubrín su nariz y una que otra había rodado hasta sus mejillas.

—¿Estás consciente de que puede que tu Anthony no regrese con vida?

—¡Esther!—la madre reprendió a su hija mayor, esta tenía veinticinco años, era mucho más alta que las mujeres promedio, pero nació con un pie entumesido y una deficiencia de calcio que hacía lucir sus dientes muy deteriorados.

—Si no creyera que regresará vivo de la guerra, no me molestaría en terminar mi vestido.

Se puso de pie y estiró el pedazo de tela que ya iba tomando forma. Se lo colocó por encima de su silueta y sonrió con todo el brío de la juventud y el amor.

—Tranquila, cielo, tanto Anthony como tu padre regresarán y tu boda será la más memorable de todos los tiempos.— su madre la besó en la mejilla.

A Candy le costaba entender la lógica de las guerras, el afán de conquistar tierras a precio de sangre. Winterland era el país más grande del continente, era una ciudad próspera, majestuosa, pero siempre había oído que mientras más se tenía, más se quería. Su padre era un hombre del Rey y estaba al mando del ejército, estaba arriesgando su vida por una causa ajena e innecesaria mientras su majestad se rascaba la barriga en su trono. Todo por querer recuperar Meaderlands, la isla que el otro reino les había arrebatado hacía más de un siglo. Se decía que Meaderlands cabía al menos diez veces en Winterland, pero era rica en minerales, especialmente oro y bronce y era desde donde se importaban las sales y las especias.

Tras perder la guerra en aquél entonces, se llevó a cabo un acuerdo amistoso, en donde ambas ciudades exportaban e importaban, beneficiándose ambos reinos, pero según el Rey actual, August Bredaux, eso no había sido más que mostrar sumisión y cobardía.

Días después, un alboroto, olor a pólvora y bullicio, despertó a las mujeres, Candy fue la primera en ponerse de pie y descalza bajó las escaleras seguida de su madre y hermana. Tocaban a la puerta con violencia.

—Señora Whitaker…—el joven soldado hizo una reverencia.

—Son malas noticias, ¿verdad? ¡hable!

—Hemos perdido…—anunció el joven y la cara de Margareth Whitaker se desfiguró.

—¿Y mi papá? ¿Y Anthony?—preguntó desesperada Candy.

—Sir Anthony Brandon fue de los primeros al frente…

Candy cayó de rodillas, su hermana la sostuvo mientras comenzaba a llorar y lamentarse como si le hubieran atravesado una espada en el corazón.

—¿Y mi papá…?

—Sir Thomas Whitaker está malherido… perdió su pierna izquierda y la derecha está tan infectada que…

—¡Vamos! Que nadie quede con vida. Llévense todo lo de valor.

El ejército contrario fue saqueando todo, matando a todo el que se interpusiera o se negara a entregar toda posesión voluntariamente.

—¡Primero muerta!—gritó Margareth aferrándose a su casa.

—Como usted desee, mi lady…—el soldado inescrupuloso clavó su espada en su vientre ante la vista de las dos hijas.

Esther trató en vano de defenderse, recibió un corte en la cara por la osadía. Candy temblaba ante tanto horror, fue a esconderse, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Que tenemos aquí… un delicioso manjar…—dijo un soldado robusto y mayor, acariciando con lascivia los pechos de Candy.

—Apuesto a que todavía es doncella…—dijo otro desabrochándose el cinturón del pantalón.

El primero la agarró fuerte y la lanzó a un sofá, Candy luchó y forcejeó, pero a cambio recibió una bofetada y el roce frío del filo de su espada en la garganta.

—Será más fácil si no te resistes, bonita.—le alzó el camisón y a fuerzas le separó las piernas.

—¡Prefiero morirme!—dijo escupiéndolo en la cara.

—¡Maldita Perra!—fue a clavarle la espada en ese momento.

—¡Qué pasa aquí! Les ordené llevarse todo lo de valor, no que mojaran la polla en la primera concha hedionda que se les presentara.

Candy no supo de quien venía la voz, pero sí que denotaba autoridad, porque el hombre guardó su espada y se puso de pie. Ella quedó temblando como un flan, expuesta ante la mirada curiosa del hombre dueño de la voz.

Tenía una estatura imponente, su piel era bronceada, los ojos azules y el pelo oscuro, amarrado en una coleta larga y una barba muy bien cuidada. No debía tener más de treinta años.

—Como usted ordene, Su gracia.

Todos se retiraron a seguir saqueando y amedrentando, Candy se quedó tirada en el mismo sofá donde hacía a penas unos minutos iba a ser violada y asesinada. El hombre que sin proponérselo le había salvado de un destino cruel, ahora le tendía una mano para que se levantara.

—Soy Terrance Iraski, no te haré daño…—se inclinó hacia ella, pero Candy lo rechazó con pavor y un odio latente en su mirada.

Parecía que Candy iba a tomar la mano que se le ofrecía, pero en cambio, le quitó la espada, se puso de pie le apuntó con ella.

—Váyase de aquí con sus hombres. ¡Ahora!—gritó temblándole el pulso y la voz.

Terrance alzó las manos en señal de rendimiento, pero le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada mientras iba acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

—Admiro tu valentía, pequeña…

—¡No se acerque!

—Pero esa espada es muy peligrosa en las manos equivocadas.

Candy no supo cómo, tal vez esa voz temible tenía el poder de hipnotizar, se encontraban ahora a la inversa, el la tenía en un agarre tan fuerte que no dudaba que le dejara moratones y la espada se encontraba otra vez al filo de su garganta.

—Esta es mi casa, usted no tiene ningún derecho…

—No te enseñaron cuándo callarte, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera cuando tu vida está en juego.

—Los hombres de aquí no son bestias cavernícolas como los de su tierra.

Terrance no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Había que ver la chiquilla era valiente.

—Tienes dos opciones, pequeña. La primera, salir de aquí voluntariamente y la segunda… quedarte.

—¿Quedarme?—preguntó con recelo.

—Quedarte a ver con tus propios ojos lo que les pasa a las niñatas imprudentes que creen que pueden desafiar a un hombre.

—¡No soy una niña! Le aseguro que tengo más valor que la mitad de sus charlatanes a quienes llama hombres.—Otra carcajada salió de la boca de Terrance.

—Puede que tengas razón, es más, te concedo toda la razón, pequeña, pero sabes… esos charlatanes, son al menos dos veces tu tamaño, tienen más fuerza que tú… y además cuentan con un apetito carnal insaciable… ¿qué crees que te pasaría si insistes en enfrentarlos?

Candy salió, pero poco quedaba de la ciudad que ella conocía. Sus calles estaban ahora tapizadas por cadáveres, olor a humo, pestilencia, hombres heridos, lamentos, llanto de niños huérfanos.

—¡Candy!—se le acercó una pequeña.

—Melanie… ¿dónde están tus padres?—la niña respondió con llanto.

—Candy… ¿eres Candy Whitaker?—le preguntó Terrance sorprendiéndola con su presencia.

—Soy Candace.—respondió con orgullo.

—Eres la hija de Thomas Whitaker…—un odio seguido de una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro de Terrance.

—¿Qué más da de quién soy hija?—Dio la espalda para marcharse sin rumbo.

—No vas a ninguna parte.—la agarró por un brazo.

—Usted dijo que podía irme.

—Y ahora te digo que no. Eres mi prisionera.

—¡Váyase al diablo!—lo escupió y se echó a correr.

Corrió y corrió y justo cuando se detuvo para tomar aliento, tres espadas se posaron en ella.

—¿A dónde con tanta prisa, preciosa?

Candy supo que estaba perdida, esos hombres la manoseaban, uno de ellos la había levandado del suelo, enroscándola en su cintura para tomarla. Justo cuando vio todas sus esperanzas perdidas, sintió como la punta de una espada atravesó el mentón del hombre que trataba de abusarla hasta salir por la cabeza. Los otros dos se apartaron.

Ella vio a Terrance limpiar su espada. A penas podía respirar. Terrance furioso era aún más intimidante. La agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria, ella chocó contra su pecho imponente, tenía que alargar mucho el cuello para poder verlo a los ojos.

—De ahora en adelante, harás lo que yo te ordene. ¡Has entendido!

—Sí…—balbuceó temblando.

—Muy bien.—dijo y se la echó al hombro como todo un neandertal.

—Puedo caminar…—protestó.

—Sí, y también podrías intentar huir una vez más.

Candy fue transportada al castillo que ahora ocuparía Terrance Iraski, el nuevo Rey.

—Papá…—Terry la había guiado hacia la cama en la que agonizaba Thomas Whitaker.

—Candy…—ella lo abrazó y lloró sobre él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Estás donde debes estar, eres una princesa…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—No tengo fuerzas ahora para explicártelo, pero… te casarás con él y sé que harás un buen trabajo como reina para tu pueblo…

—Papá, esto es absurdo… ¿cómo voy a casarme con nuestro enemigo? ¡Papá!—había cerrado los ojos para siempre.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Reciban un cordial saludo. Espero que les guste, hasta pronto.**

 **Wendy G.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

* * *

Las victorias a veces tenían un sabor amargo; Terry pudo comprobar eso una vez más. No era que tuviera a las mujeres en un pedestal que debía ser venerado, pero se enorgullecía de verlas reir a su lado, o en la cama donde desde su juventud había gozado del placer mutuo. Pero esa mujer que tenía delante, que a penas había dejado de ser una niña, estaba llorando de manera desgarradora y aunque las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, él podía sentir como estos lo devoraban con odio declarado.

—Ven, niña. Deja que me encargue de esto, tendrá un entierro decente…—le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella rechazó el gesto, levantándose por sí misma.

—Usted lo mató. Usted mató a toda mi familia y tiene el nervio de ofrecerme un entierro… _decente_ …—le clavó su mirada encendida, cargada del más pesado desprecio.

—Tu padre fue un hombre de honor, murió luchando, ni una sola espada lo atravesó, ni mis mejores hombres…

—¡Usted qué sabe de mi padre! Usted y su ejército de bárbaros, ladrones…—escupió a sus pies.

—Tú no sabes lo que dices, niña y será mejor que vayas aprendiendo cuando cerrar esa boca, en especial si vas a ser mi esposa.—la agarró con fuerza y centró en ella sus ojos azules que irradiaban fuego.

—Tengo una petición.—argumentó tratando de reunir algo del orgullo que había sido mancillado. Terrance se desoncertó un poco.

—Estoy seguro de que me encantará oirla.—se burló con su sonrisa retorcida.

—Máteme. Será mejor así para los dos.

Terry no pudo negar que se sorprendió. Por lo general, había visto a sus enemigos rendirse y suplicar clemencia. Esa muchacha, lo miraba con altivez, directamente a los ojos, cosa que ni el más temerario de sus hombres osaba. Sería tan fácil estrangularla con una mano… agarró su níveo cuello, encerrándolo en su mano, mas no empleó fuerza, aunque fue suficiente para sentirla temblar.

—Si te quisiera muerta, pequeña, te habría dejado a merced de mis hombres.

—Si usted quiere vivir y ser rey, máteme, porque sino, le juro que lo mataré yo a usted en la primera oportunidad. ¡Se lo juro!

Terry tras el asombro de haber escuchado semejante cosa de esa pequeña mujer, soltó una carcajada que no hizo más que multiplicar el odio que ella le tenía.

—Sir William, por favor, encuentre a Lady Meredith para que se haga cargo de las necesidades de mi prometida.

Minutos después, una mujer en sus cuarenta y tantos apareció. Miró a Candy con curiosidad. Aún estaba en camisón, ensangrentado, sucio y raído.

—Lady Meredith, escolte a la princesa Candy a los baños, asegúrese de que coma bien y que descanse.

La señora tomó a Candy con fuerza por un brazo ya que ella se resistía, pero no en vano Lady Meredith era la encargada de todas las mucamas. La escoltó a los baños y a regañadientes y tirones le quitó el camisón. Candy intentó cubrir sus vergüenzas, pero la señora solo dibujó una media sonrisa irónica.

—Tienes suerte, ¿sabes?—Candy no contestó nada.

La metieron en el agua tibia aromatizada, con una esponja y jabón la señora comenzó a asearla, otras dos mucamas más jóvenes se encargaban de sus manos y pies, otra le lavaba el pelo. En circunstancias normales, ella hubiera gozado de tales mimos, pero sabía que esas mujeres que le atendían como una princesa, serían capaces de clavarle una estaca si así lo ordenara Terrance.

—Eres hermosa, joven y hermosa. Te aseguro que no será tan desagradable estar con Terry, si eres sensata, claro.

—Prefiero una estaca en el corazón.—dijo mirando hacia un punto fijo.

—Pronto tendrás una _estaca_ clavada, pero no en el corazón…—las demás chicas rieron en complicidad.

…

—Las escrituras de la casa de Rainfields, quinientas monedas de oro.—Terry le entregó al hombre su recompensa.

—Gracias, su gracia ha sido muy generoso.— el hombre de unos veinticinco años hizo una reverencia.

—Mi padre siempre me decía que todo en la vida tenía un precio, excepto el honor.

—¿Perdone?

—No hay nada más repugnante que un hombre sin honor. Sir William, por favor escolte a Sir Anthony Brandon fuera de mi palacio.

—Como usted ordene, su gracia.

Ya en su recámara, Candy contempló en el espejo su imagen, la fina bata de seda blanca, su melena trenzada y el esmero de las mucamas en que su rostro no luciera tan demacrado. Pasó sus dedos por la tela de la bata, recordando su vestido de novia con rabia y dolor. Murmuró el nombre de Anthony y le volvieron a aflorar las lágrimas. Lo había amado desde niña y ahora estaba muerto. Toda su familia estaba muerta y ella estaba a merced de un hombre inescrupuloso que no vacilaría en matarla cuando se hartara de ella.

—Lady Candy, su cena.—Entró Meredith.

—No me apetece, por favor retírela.—la mucama suspiró.

—Niña, mientras mejor sea tu actitud ante estas circunstancias, más beneficioso será para ti. Piensa en que pudo haber sido peor…

—¿Qué podría ser peor? Su adorado príncipe, su futuro rey como ustedes lo aclaman, mató a toda mi familia, saqueó mi casa y ahora pretende que me case con él.

—¿Y qué piensas que sería mejor, muchacha? ¿Vivir aquí como una reina bajo la protección de Terrance Iraski, o ser libre y huérfana en una ciudad en postguerra? Morirías de hambre como primera opción, o tendrías que dedicarte al oficio más antiguo del mundo.—Candy se estremeció.

—¿Debo morir en vida mejor?

—Estás ahogándote en un charco, muchacha. Terry… él no es tan desgraciado como aparenta. Si no le provocas, te tratará bien, hasta se mostrará complaciente. Sé astuta, mira…—la mucama se sentó a su lado en la cama.— Tu único trabajo será darle un heredero, una vez consigas eso, podrás librarte de tus deberes conyugales. Si tienes suerte y te quedas preñada rápido, Terry no volverá a tocarte hasta que des a luz y si tienes la dicha de traer al mundo un varón, ya habrás cumplido con tu rol principal.

—Yo ya estaba prometida, sabe. Iba a casarme…

—No dudo de que así sea, eres muy bella.

—Él era tan gentil, de palabras suaves y amables… yo quería tener hijos con él…

—Te haces daño a ti misma deseando lo imposible. Ahora te debes a tu rey, le debes fidelidad y lealtad. Come, mañana te espera un día muy largo.

…

—¿Y cómo es ella?—preguntó la mujer tendida desnuda y bocabajo en la cama, moviendo los pies mientras aguardaba la respuesta ansiosa.

—Como todas las mujeres de Winterland.—respondió Terry con desgano.

—¿Fea?—la mujer de pelo negro levantó una ceja con vanidad. Terry mostró una sonrisa y rodó los ojos.

—Es bella. Y joven. Y rota.—tragó hondo cuando dijo eso.

—¿Rota?

—Es una niña que acaba de perder a toda su familia, por suerte no se enterará que su amado prometido la vendió a ella y a su padre.

—¿No se lo dirás?

—No creo que sea necesario.

—¿Te casarás con ella?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le di mi palabra a su padre de que la protegería.

—Su padre era tu enemigo.

—Tal vez. Pero tenía honor.

—Puedes arreglarle un matrimonio con cualquier otro señor…

—Lo he pensado, pero no todos los hombres tienen sentido de honor y ella es… es una niña, la tratarían con el más bajo instinto de lascivia.

—¿Y cómo la tratarás tú?—inquirió Eliana con sarcasmo.

—Ella será la reina. Mientras cumpla su papel, no tendrá problemas.

…

—Anthony…—Candy vio su figura en la habitación.

—Candy…

—¡Anthony! Me dijeron que habías muerto…

Se puso de pie y lo abrazó, pero luego lo vio volverse un cadáver, se hizo polvo y se escurrió de sus brazos. Despertó acalorada y con el pulso acelerado.

El sol se había colado por su ventana, despertándola del sueño que le costó mucho conseguir. Nuevamente fue aseada y vestida de luto para darle entierro a su familia. Primero tendría que desayunar con Terry y parte de su familia.

—Buenos días, Lady Candy, ¿cómo amaneció?—preguntó Terry cuando ella se unía a la mesa. No hubo respuesta de su parte, solo una mirada iracunda.

—Me temo que no muy bien, ¿qué le hiciste, Terry?—bromeó su hermano Albert.

Candy se quedó mirándolos a los tres hermanos. Los otros dos no tenían la apariencia terrible de Terry, más bien poseían un semblante despreocupado.

—Mi hermano tenía razón, usted es muy bella, Lady Candy.—Robert, el menor de los tres le sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Su gracia…—Candy se dirigió a Terry.

—¿Mi lady?

—Pido que me excuse del desayuno, mi estómago no se siente bien.—aunque su voz parecía dulce y amable, su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

—Meredith, por favor, tráigale a Lady Candy un desayuno más ligero.—ordenó Terry mostrándole su sonrisa de depredador.

—Su gracia, usted no entendió… no deseo ingerir nada…

—Una futura reina debe pensar en su bienestar si es que desea regir con vigor.— hizo un gesto y un nuevo menú fue puesto para Candy. Ese fue el colmo de su paciencia.

—No deseo desayunar, ¡No deseo ser reina! ¡No quiero formar parte de su circo!—gritó poniéndose de pie, dejando a todos atónitos.

Terry se levantó furioso y la taladró con la mirada, se le acercó hasta hacerla sentir más pequeña de lo que era.

—Terry, por favor…—Albert, el segundo de los tres hermanos trató de impedir cualquier tragedia.

—A Lady Candy nunca le enseñaron cómo comportarse, pero aprenderá.—dijo y la levantó.

—Terrance, por el amor de Dios…—dijo con pavor el hermano menor, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar nada. Terry se la llevó lejos del comedor.

—¿De verdad deseas morirte, niña? ¡Es eso lo que quieres!—le sujetó fuerte la boca, dejando sus mejillas rojas por la fuerza. La soltó cuando sintió sus lágrimas mojar su mano. Parpadeó y miró hacia otra parte. No podía permitir que ella lo ablandara.

—Yo me morí el día en que usted llegó destruyendo todo lo que yo amaba. ¡Asesino! ¡Bárbaro!—le desafió una vez más.

—Yo no maté a tu padre, no maté a tu familia…

—Por supuesto que no, usted mandó a sus hombres a hacer el trabajo sucio porque no tuvo las agallas… ¡Oh!

—Aprenderás a cerrar esa boca por las buenas o por las malas.

Se la puso en el regazo y le dio nalgadas hasta cansarse. Para Candy fue más la humillación que el dolor.

—Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas…—dijo con los dientes apretados y lágrimas cuando él la soltó. Él volvió a mostrarle esa maldita sonrisa retorcida que odiaba tanto como a él.

—No eres la primera ni la última.

—¿Es así como se gana el respeto de su gente? ¿Amedrentando, humillando? ¿Así tratan ustedes a sus mujeres? Hasta llegué a pensar que usted era un hombre…— esa vez volvió a tomarla del mentón con violencia.

—Niña, ¿será que tendré que cortarte la lengua?

En ese momento, Candy no se atrevió siquiera a balbucear. Fue la primera vez que Terry la sintió temblar con verdadero miedo, había pavor en su mirada. Contempló sus labios jugosos y rojos como la sangre.

—¿Te han besado alguna vez?—Candy lo miró con más miedo aún y no se atrevió a responder.—puedes hablar, pequeña, vamos, te doy permiso.

—Váyase al diabl…

—Santo Dios…—Terry puso los ojos en blanco. Luego de un arrebato la besó.

Nunca la habían besado. No hizo nada, no le siguió el ritmo a Terry y no por falta de instinto, sino porque no quería caer en su juego. Terry besó y lamió sus labios a placer, aunque ella no correspondiera. Le gustó la sensación de sus labios carnosos en su boca, hasta le pareció que tenían un sabor peculiar.

—Basta, por favor…—fue la primera vez que la escuchó rogar y se detuvo, mirándola con abierta curiosidad.

—Yo no soy tu enemigo, pequeña. De verdad no quiero hacerte daño…—rozó suave su cara, aunque ella temblaba de miedo sin importar la gentileza de su caricia.— Pero no debes provocarme, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.—pasó su dedo índice por su labio inferior.

—¿Y es que acaso usted tiene alguna virtud?

—¿Puedes respirar?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Estás respirando?

—Sí…—respondió con desconcierto.

—Eso quiere decir que estás viva aún. La clemencia es una virtud.—le susurró en el oído, haciéndola estremecer nuevamente.

…

Esa tarde fue el entierro de su familia. Terrance cumplió su palabra, incluso, dejó que su familia fuera enterrada en el panteón del palacio.

La vio llorar, sin ningún rastro de prepotencia. Mostró a la vista de todos su debilidad, su dolor y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de alguna forma. Era tan joven, tan bella y admiraba su valentía, su honor, sí, la chiquilla era un vivo ejemplo de honor que muchos hombres no tenían.

—Lady Candy…

—Por favor, ahora no…

—Quiero remediar un poco su dolor.

—¿Tiene la _virtud_ de resucitarlos?

—No, pero puedo hacer pagar a quienes lo hicieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy fue llamada hacia donde se encontraba la guardia real. Todo alistados al frente. Ella se puso nerviosa.

—Quiero que me reciten cuáles fueron las órdenes que impartí cuando conquistamos estas tierras.

— Luchar con honor. Desalojar y saquear. Clemencia para hombres desarmados, mujeres y niños.—Repitieron varios de sus hombres.

— Entonces, ¿cómo fue que dos mujeres desarmadas fueron asesinadas?—hubo un silencio tenebroso.

— Se resistieron, su gracia.

— ¿Se resistieron?—preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Trescientos de mis mejores hombres y no pudieron detener a dos mujeres sin matarlas. Lady Candy.—la llamó.

— Su gracia.—respondió con el orgullo que la caracterizaba.

— ¿Los hombres que asesinaron a su madre y su hermana se encuentran aquí?

Reinó el suspenso cuando Candy miró entre todos esos soldados, apartó la mirada pensando que jamás encontraría a los responsables, pero en el último segundo dio con ellos.

—He aquí que yo, Terrance Iraski los condeno a ambos a morir sin honor. Sir William.—le dio la señal a su guardia de confianza.

Ambos hombres fueron colocados en dos blancos diferentes para ser atacados a flecha, expuestos a la vista del pueblo llano. En vergüenza y deshonor.

Candy pudo vengar a su madre y hermana, pero no consiguió paz absoluta con ello. Quería vengar a su padre, vengarse a sí misma. Terry fue a su encuentro más tarde.

—Lady Meredith, quisiera un momento a solas con mi prometida.—la susodicha se retiró sin mediar palabra.

—Buenos días, su gracia.

—Puedes llamarme Terrance, si estamos solos.

—Prefiero llamar cada cosa por su nombre.

—¿Me acompaña a dar un paseo? Winterland tiene los mejores rosales…

—¿En serio puedo elegir?

—Puedes. Pero me harías muy feliz si me acompañas.—a Candy le costaba creer tanta amabilidad.

—Si eso le hace feliz…—puso el brazo en jarra y la guió por los alrededores.

Al principio había un silencio incómodo. Candy no podía evitar temblar cuando estaba junto a él, le temía más de lo que podía admitir, sobre todo cuando estaba siendo amable.

—Quería decirte que… que lamento mucho lo que estás pasando, pequeña. Haré todo lo que me sea posible para que estés complacida y que tus días en el palacio sean gratos. Si hay algo más que quisieras que haga, algo que quieras tener…

—¿Intenta comprarme?

—Tal vez. Si tuvieras un precio. Pero no lo tienes.—esta opinión sobre ella la sorprendió bastante.

—Si usted sacrificara uno de sus hombres por cada mujer que fue violada, por cada niño que quedó huérfano…

—Candy… aunque yo haya dado órdenes precisas, en tiempos de guerra, todo se vuelve tierra de nadie. No puedo estar en todas partes y controlar a cinco mil hombres.

—¿Quién hirió a mi padre? ¿Usted?

—Nadie hirió a tu padre, pequeña. Mis hombres no hieren a otros hombres, los matan. Las piernas de tu padre quedaron sepultadas bajo rocas. Quedó imposibilitado para seguir luchando, no lo maté.

—¡Qué generosidad!

—No es generosidad. Es honor.

—¿Ese debe ser mi consuelo? Que mi padre murió con honor…

—Candy, nosotros no declaramos la guerra, tu rey, tu gente lo hizo. Y perdieron. Tu padre me hubiese matado a mí de haber tenido la oportunidad. No es nada personal, pequeña. Él no me conocía, yo no lo conocía, en la guerra vamos a matarnos unos a otros, matas gente que no conoces por una causa que no te pertenece.

—¿Una causa que no te pertenece? ¡Tú eres el rey!

—No lo era entonces. Mi padre es el rey y yo tenía una orden. Seré el nuevo rey, pero solo porque él no puede regir en dos ciudades a la vez.

—Eso no hará que yo le odie menos.

—Lo sé. Solo intento que tu vida sea más llevadera. No pretendo que me ames y estoy seguro de que no te voy a amar a ti, pero tenemos algo que cumplir. Yo regiré, tú me darás herederos legítimos.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eres la única pariente viva del rey anterior.

—Es una razón muy tonta. Puedes casarte con otra princesa de otro reino…

—Desposar a la sobrina de mi enemigo es un símbolo de conquista.

…

Dos semanas después, llegaron los padres de Terry, los reyes Richard y Eleanor Iraski con los hijos más pequeños. Había que hacer la ceremonia de coronación de Terry y más adelante celebrar el matrimonio.

—Bienvenido, padre. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

—Como si fuera posible. Tu madre y tus hermanas nunca se habían embarcado, entre vómitos y quejas me hicieron perder la cordura.—el rey debía estar en sus casi sesenta años, la reina no parecía pasar de cuarenta. Era la madre de los hijos pequeños solamente.

—Bueno, me alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo para el almuerzo. Meredith, ¿podría llamar a mi prometida?

Candy fue anunciada ante la familia Iraski, las mucamas cuidaron bien de su apariencia, luciendo un fino vestido crema con relieves. Cuidaron de hacerle un peinado elegante y sobrio, digno de recibir a los reyes.

—Bienvenida a la familia Iraski, lady Candy.—dijo Richard.—ella solo asintió.

—Lady Candy, el rey se ha dirigido a ti.—le dijo Terry con voz alta, dándose cuenta del desafío de ella.

—Ya le oí.—dio por toda respuesta, dejándolos como siempre atónitos con su irreverencia.—Terry se puso furioso por la falta de respeto, especialmente por dejarlo en ridículo. Fue hacia ella, con intenciones totalmente peligrosas.

—Entiende que estás ante el rey y debes mostrar la debida reverencia…—la sujetaba por la nuca, sus ojos de zafiro ardiente eran capaces de derretirla con las llamaradas que le lanzaban.

—Terry, déjala. Es obvio que Lady Candy no está acostumbrada a los menesteres de la familia real.—dijo por fin Eleanor, mostrándose incómoda ante la penosa situación.

Terry la soltó a regañadientes. Ella lo frustraba. Trataba de ser justo con ella, pese a las circunstancias, pero ella despertaba su ira. A veces su lengua afilada podía ser excitante, si estaban a solas, pero no restándole autoridad ante los demás.

El almuerzo surgió sin más imprevistos, pero más adelante Candy fue llamada por Terry. Cuando llegó a su encuentro, él sostenía una fusta en las manos.

—Sir William, retírese.—esto dio más miedo a Candy.

—¿Para qué solicitó mi presencia, su gracia?—miró la fusta con nerviosismo.

—¿No tienes idea, pequeña?—se le acercó lentamente.

—No…—Terry sabía que estaba aterrada y disfrutó el momento, le sacaría provecho.

—Creo que he sido muy paciente, comprensivo, hasta blando incluso, pero tú pareces no entender las reglas del juego…—rozó sus brazos con la fusta.

—Si va a escarmentarme, hágalo de una vez.—alzó el mentón con altivez.

—No quisiera hacerlo, pequeña, pero este parece ser el único método efectivo para ti…

—Por favor, no me pegue en lugares visibles…—Terry sonrió perversamente.

Se puso a mirarla con detenimiento. Ese vestido. Ese maldito vestido lo hacía soñar con lo que podía haber debajo. Sus pechos se veían lozanos. Su mirada en ella fue tan intensa que le erizó la piel. Terry se excitó y eso le dio rabia. No estaría en todos sus cabales de escarmentarla si estaba pensando con sus dos cabezas al mismo tiempo.

—Te confieso que nuestro intercambio de opiniones y tu boca impertinente me divierte a veces.—la sujetó fuerte de la cintura, la pegó hacia él y pudo sentirlo, se aterró de verdad.

—No es mi propósito divertirlo.

—Si vuelves a desafiarme ante mis padres o quien fuera, no responderé, pequeña. Haré que mis hombres te parezcan unos santos.

—Yo…

—No pretendo hacer tu vida miserable, pero controla esa maldita boca que tienes— le dio un solo fustazo en el trasero.

—Le desprecio tanto…—se lo expresó con rabia.

—Que pena… yo ya te empezaba tomar cariño…

La acercó a él con fiereza y obligó a sus labios virginales a corresponder a su beso brutal, era parte del castigo. La pegó a la pared y le inmovilizó las manos, besando su cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Le comenzó a soltar el corsé.

—Terry, necesito que…—el rey entró de pronto. Terry tuvo que recuperar la compostura, se puso a Candy delante para cubrir su erección, rodeándole el pecho con un brazo intentó tapar los pechos casi desnudos. La pobre temblaba de vergüenza. Y de otras cosas más.

—Discúlpenos, padre. Mi prometida y yo discutíamos unos asuntos…—le besó el cabello y ella deseó poder matarlo con la mente.

—Entiendo…—el rey se retiró.

—¡No vuelva a tocarme! ¡Nunca!—Candy se apartó de él.

—¿Por qué, pequeña? Yo solo quería hacer tus días aquí más gratos.

—¡Váyase al…!—no se atrevió a terminar lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué te da más rabia, lo que te hice o que te gustara?—ella se retiró furiosa.

Él se reía a solas por su maldad, aunque debía buscar con quien quemar las ansias que Candy le había encendido.

—¿Esa niña fue la que provocó esto en ti? ¡Oh!—fornicaba con Eliana como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Con algo de rabia porque Candy había encendido un fuego que no parecía quererse apagar.

…

Semanas después de la coronación de Terry, fue la boda. Todo pacto había sido sellado, los votos pronunciados, el festín había sido disfrutado. Había llegado el momento de consumar el matrimonio.

Candy aguardaba con una túnica y su cabello suelto recién cepillado. Olía a violetas, Meredith le había dicho que una mujer siempre debía oler a rosas. Cuando Terry llegó a su encuentro ella lo miró con orgullo y altivez, se quitó la túnica mostrándose totalmente desnuda ante él.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Fue un gusto saber de todas ustedes, su emotivo recibimiento y me sorprendió bastante la aceptación de este fic. Gracias siempre por apoyar. La idea es poder actualizar al menos dos veces por semana, bueno, más bien adaptar dos capis por semanas porque como dije, esta historia es de mi biblioteca personal y originalmente tiene otros personajes que creé con el fin de ir "destetándome" de estos personajes y crear cosas diferentes, pero bueno... sería muy egoísta no compartir esta trama con ustedes, mis fieles princesas.**

 **Sus comentarios fueron muy bien recibidos:**

 **Sofia Saldaa, rgrandchester, Maride de Grandchester, Mako Beauty, Lizethr, Luz Rico, Azukrita, Dajimar, Guest, dianley, Pecas, Jan, vero, Claus mart, "wendy hola soy e", skarllet northman, Dali, Ana, GabyGrandchéster, Alesita77, myrslayer, Guest, ELI DIAZ, Luisa, thay, cerezza0977, aaronlaly**

 **¡Qué emoción chicas! Bienvenidas.**

 **Gaby: me matas con tus ocurrencias jajajaja.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

No esperaba encontrarla así. Tragó hondo, no se intimidó, pero se llenó de admiración. Ella lo miraba con el orgullo y la altivez que la caracterizaba, con aquél odio fulgoroso en la mirada. Se quedó quieto, sin dar un paso, solo mirándola. Era pequeña, mucho más que las mujeres comunes, especialmente las de su familia, pero tenía un cuerpo hecho a mano. Sabía que pese a su osadía, estaba temblando. Las circunstancias no permitirían jamás que llegasen a amarse, pero nada impedía que la deseara. Su piel era tan hermosa, tan clara, la cabellera rizada exótica, los pechos pequeños y erguidos, los pezones prominentes y rosados, su vientre plano y curvado, las caderas redondas, perfectas y sus piernas esbeltas. Tenía una marquita de color pardo al lado izquierdo del ombligo.

Se le fue acercando, a la vez que se desnudaba ante ella, la oyó emitir un suspiro y sus manos pequeñas y delicadas temblaron. Abrió los ojos inevitablemente cuando vio la potencia de su virilidad extenderse a ella sin miramientos. Estaba recién afeitado, lo que lo hacía aparentar, después de la guerra, su verdadera edad. Un hombre de treinta años, que transpiraba masculinidad, extramadamente atractivo, con esos ojos azules tan ardientes como fríos. Eso le daba a ella más temor. Siempre había oído que los villanos guapos eran los más letales porque con su atractivo lograban sus objetivos.

—No quiero que me tengas miedo, no soy tu enem…

—No le tengo miedo.—interrumpió con sequedad.—él se le acercó más y acarició su cabello, notó como a ella se le erizó la piel y retrocedió un poco. Notó sus pezones erectos a causa del enchinamiento que le provocó su cercanía.

—Estás temblando, pequeña, y sé que no es de deseo ni de emoción…—ella se apartó y caminó hacia una pequeña mesa cuyo pedestal tenía relieves de criaturas místicas.

—Me recomendaron tomar un poco de vino antes…

—Yo te recomiendo que estés lo más lúcida posible…

Con todo y la sugerencia, Candy sirvió dos copas de vino, le dio una a Terry. Terry se llevó la copa a los labios, pero algo lo detuvo. La ansiedad con que Candy lo estaba mirando, sosteniendo también una copa, pero sin intenciones de beber. Terry estrelló la copa contra la mesita, Candy dio un brinco del susto. Él la tomó por el cuello con ferocidad.

—¿Planeabas envenenarme? ¡Contéstame!

—No…—respondió llorando y temblando como un gatito asustado.

—¿No?—preguntó con una sonrisa amarga mientras la agarraba con fuerza brutal.

—No… es solo un remedio… para que usted… no pudiera… no pudiera cumplir esta noche…

Después de unos segundos de desconcierto, Terry la soltó y ella sintió que volvía a la vida. Él comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, aquella risa arrogante, prepotente y sátira.

—Candy… necesito que entiendas una cosa. Ven aquí.—la llamó a su regazo luego de sentarse en la cama. Ella con actitud vacilante se quedó en el mismo sitio.

—¿Va a pegarme otra vez?—Terry respiró profundo, puso su sonrisa de malvado.

—No de la forma que tú conoces. Ven.

—No.

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.—suspiró hondamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ella fue a él sin rechistar.

—¿Qué va hacerme?—se sentó en su regazo, las lágrimas y el miedo se apoderaban de ella.

—¿Qué crees? Pequeña, no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias, pero ahora eres mi esposa, eres la reina y conoces cuáles son tus deberes como reina, ¿los conoces, verdad?

—¿Va a forzarme?

—No…—le echó el pelo hacia un lado y le besó el cuello, la sintió extremecerse. Pasó su mano por la piel erizada de su espalda, por sus brazos.

—¿Entonces puedo irme?—tragó hondo al sentir el miembro duro rozar su trasero desnudo.

—No. Tú no dejarás esta recámara sin consumar nuestro matrimonio.—Acarició sus pechos y los apretó suavemente. Ella sentía que su cuerpo la estaba traicionando.

—Pero yo no deseo consumar nada y usted me dijo que no me forzaría…

—Y no te forzaré. Ese castigo amenaza mi honor.

—¿Cuál será mi castigo entonces?

—Uno más digno, que no lastime mi ego.

La giró para que quedara de frente a él, tomó sus labios que tanto ansiaba volver a probar, por sentir ese sabor de fruta dulce, como personalmente lo había descrito. Masajeó su nuca y rozó su cuello con los labios húmedos. Le podía oir la respiración agitada, aunque trataba de controlarse a toda costa.

—Prometí que no te haría daño, prometí protegerte…

—Esos votos no cuentan para un matrimonio sin amor.—quiso recuperar la compostura mientras Terry seguía desatando besos y acariciando su piel.

—No son mis votos. Fue mi palabra.

Antes de que ella dijera nada, la calló con un beso fuerte y posesivo, no la liberó hasta que sus labios sangraron al resistirse. Mordió su oreja, pasó sus manos por su vientre hasta sus pechos y se detuvo ahí un buen rato. Sus jadeos a penas audibles aumentaban el demonio perverso que él llevaba dentro. Sabía que esos gemidos salían en contra de su voluntad, que ella no era inmune al placer.

—Por favor, deténgase, es muy humillante…—suplicó con la voz cortada, con esas lágrimas que siempre la traicionaban.

—Detenerme ahora solo te daría una razón más para odiarme…

—No creo que sea posible odiarlo más…

Terry hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, apretó sus caderas y luego pasó su mano suavemente por su sexo húmedo. Casi se desmaya.

—Basta, por favor… yo sé que no se concibe un hijo así… solo me está humillando…

—Eres tan hermosa, Candy, tan hermosa y tan inocente…

—Por favor…

—Tú único defecto es esta boca…

La acostó en la cama repentinamente, vio el terror dibujarse en sus ojos verdes. Se colocó sobre ella y tomó sus labios nuevamente, con fiereza y autoridad. Al ver que ella se negaba a corresponder a sus besos, fue bajando hasta donde ella jamás pensó.

—¿Qué hace?—preguntó alarmada.

—Besándote. Donde nadie lo ha hecho ni lo hará.

Trató de cerrar las piernas, negándose al placer que creyó pecaminoso, pero Terrance se las mantuvo abiertas con fuerza hasta que ella se cansó de luchar. Daba una lamida al botón de máximo placer en su entrepierna y se detenía, repitiendo esto una y otra vez.

—Oh… por favor, no me haga esto…—pidió retorciéndose.

Fue el momento en que Terry supo que no debía detenerse. Besó su sexo sin parar, lo succionó hasta que fuera su propio cuerpo el que le hablara con humedad y aroma de mujer. Le hizo el amor con la boca hasta sentir que las piernas se le aflojaban, hasta verla arquearse y doblarse.

—Ahhh… ahhahh…—se disolvió en gemidos acompañados de lágrimas.

Terry volvió sobre ella y la penetró de un solo golpe, uno preciso y fuerte logrando entrar la mitad de su miembro.

—Por favor, detente, te lo suplico…

—Eso solo hará perdurar la tortura, créeme…—besó sus labios salados por las lágrimas y siguió penetrándola.

—Es muy doloroso, por favor…—sus súplicas interrumpían los besos con los que él intentaba apecentar el dolor.

Acarició sus pechos posesivamente, los mordisqueó y lamió suavemente para oirla gemir encendida en placer una vez más, aprovechó sus jadeos para penetrar mas fuerte, una y otra vez hasta que rompió por completo su virginidad, rompimiento que fue confirmado por un grito. Le seguía embistiendo hasta terminar de una forma aplastentemente placentera. Como si hubiera dejado todas sus fuerzas en ello.

Todo se quedó en un silencio profundo, acostados uno al lado del otro. Terry la miró de soslayo, llorando, pareciera que él no supiera provocarle otra cosa que no fuera llanto. Deseó haberla conocido en otro momento de su vida, en otro lugar… o no haberla conocido nunca.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con tu aseo?—ofreció enjugándole las lágrimas.

—No.

—Candy, yo…

—Usted… usted prometió no lastimarme…

—Esto no podría ocurrir de otra manera, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias…

—Yo le pedí, le rogué que se detuviera…

—Solo ibas a alargar la agonía. Ven, déjame ayudarte con tu…

—No necesito ayuda suya.

Se puso de pie como pudo y se sumergió en las aguas de la alberca de mármol. Terry retiró la sábana que la virginidad de su esposa había teñido de rojo y la colgó de la ventana como era la tradición.

Rato después, Candy regresó aseada de pies a cabeza, envuelta en una túnica de baño, pero la tristeza y el coraje no se borraban de su rostro.

—Candy, no debiste mojarte la cabeza a esta hora…—fue a acercarse con una manta, pero ella lo rechazó.

—Usted me dio una zurra que no me permitió sentarme en el día entero, acaba de tomarme como un animal ¿y ahora le preocupa que yo me resfríe?

—Eres mi esposa, la reina, la madre de mis hijos, es mi deber protegerte, ¿qué parte no entiendes?—la sujetó de los brazos con vehemencia.

—¿La madre de sus hijos? Pídale a sus dioses que yo haya concebido esta noche, porque usted no me ve a tocar nunca más. No entrará en mí nunca más.—le declaró con rencor y los ojos fieros enrojecidos. Se marchó a su recámara.

…

Las horas seguían pasando y ella no conciliaba el sueño. Tenía un dolor en su intimidad que le recordaba constantemente lo que había pasado, pero lo que más le dolía era la dignidad. Terry había jugado muy bien sus cartas. Descontroló su cuerpo, le hizo probar el deseo, le permitió que le provocara placer y se vanagloriara de ello. Pero ya nunca más, se juró a sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente, la familia Iraski desayunaba como de costumbre, Terry fue el último en llegar.

—Buenos días, hijo. ¿Puedo saber dónde está la reina?—inquirió Richard.

—No debe tardar.—Respondió Terrance con sequedad.

—Conociendo a mi hermano, la pobre debe estar exhausta.—bromeó Albert, Terry suspiró.

—Albert, te recuerdo que tus hermanos menores están presentes.

—Pero ellos no entienden de lo que hablo.—le contestó a Eleanor.

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mi esposa? ¿A caso tú sabes dónde está la tuya? Ah, claro, no tienes.—la tensión se comenzaba a marcar.

—No me ofendes, no me interesa una esposa y menos una que no pueda controlar…—Terry se puso de pie.

—Terrance, siéntate.—su padre solo lo miró y él por respeto obedeció.

El mozo que servía los panecillos rozó accidentalmente la mano de Robert, el tercero de los hermanos mayores, el muchacho se avergonzó, pero Robert le dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

—Meredith, por favor comuníquele a la reina que la estamos esperando para desayunar.—tenía un humor de perros. Meredith se le acercó con discresión.

—Su gracia, la reina… verá… no puede caminar bien…

Terry se quedó sorprendido, un cargo de consciencia lo recorrió entero. Comenzó a recordar cada detalle vivido hacía unas horas. La recordó jadeando, gozando, pero luego la recordó llorando, implorando. Pudo detenerse de haber querido, pero quiso castigarla de algún modo y se le fue la mano.

Sin una palabra a los demás presentes, Terry tomó la bandeja de la comida de Candy y se la llevó a su habitación.

—Ya le dije que no tengo hambre, por favor llévese…—se quedó fría cuando vio a Terry en lugar de Meredith o cualquier otra sirvienta. Él cerró la puerta suavemente.

—Me dijeron que estabas indispuesta…

—Y vino a comprobarlo por usted mismo…—refutó sentada al borde de la cama, aún con ropa de dormir.—se sentó junto a ella, dejando la bandeja en una mesita.

—Candy, aunque no lo creas, yo no disfruto lastimándote, no me causa placer torturarte, yo…

—Me va a disculpar si no le creo.

—Reconozco que anoche no fui… gentil, tuve toda la intención de serlo, pero tu… travesura del remedio que atentaría contra mi virilidad colmó la copa.

—¿Entonces es mi culpa? Por querer liberarme de su prisión, ¿a caso no hubiera hecho usted lo mismo en mi lugar? Si tuviera la oportunidad de librarse de la mano de su opresor, ¿no la aprovecharía?

—Puedo entenderte, pero…

—No trate de ser condescendiente conmigo.

—Solo puedo decirte que lamento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias, pero necesito que comprendas que yo no provoqué tu desgracia, tu rey, tu gente te hicieron esto. Todos hemos perdido…

—¿Qué ha perdido usted?—tragó hondo y no contestó.

—Te hice una reina, te estoy brindando la vida que no tendrás jamás, te estoy dando mi apellido y mi protección, porque incluso una bestia como yo, sabe que eres inocente. No te pido que me ames, el amor no es una opción para la gente de nuestra posición y supongo que eso lo sabes…

—Yo iba a casarme por amor… iba a tener hijos nacidos del amor…—Terry apretó la mandibula y cerró el puño violentamente. Vaciló con la idea de contarle lo de su idolatrado Anthony Brandon.

—Intenta comer algo, por favor…—le tendió un panecillo.

—¿No va a rendirse, verdad?—abrió la boca y con pocas ganas mordisqueó el pan.

—No estaré en la capital por unos días…

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—¿Puedes disimular tu alegría?—le sonrió de lado mientras le llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

—Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no sé mentir.

—Tengo unos asuntos qué resolver, asuntos importantes…

—Que no me incumben…—él volvió a sonreir.

—Puedes acompañarme si quieres…

—No, gracias. Además no puedo caminar bien.—la complicidad que habían ganado por un momento se esfumó, dando paso a una expresión amarga que hacía que a Terry le mordiera la consciencia.

—¿Sería pedir demasiado si me perdonas?

—No lo sé.—ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos para que no viera que los de ella estaban aguados.

…

Los días en que Terry estuvo ausente, Candy lo pasó explorando partes del castillo que ella no había conocido cuando vivían sus tíos. Se había aburrido rápidamente. Aprovechó el mínimo descuido y valiéndose de su autoridad de reina, salió del palacio. Quería saber lo que había pasado con la gente. Fue cargada de alimentos y unas cuantas monedas.

—¡Viva la reina!

—¡Que viva!—vociferaban los desafortunados recibiendo su porción de alimento y alguna moneda. Compartió con alguno de los niños desamparados.

—¡No volverás a robar!—escuchó decir a un hombre quien pretendía cortarle la mano a un niño huérfano que había robado un racimo de uvas.

—¡Deténgase!—le ordenó Candy.

—Disculpe… no recibo órdenes de una mujer.—fue a proseguir con su macabra idea de cortarle la mano al niño que no debía pasar los diez años, dos espadas más poderosas cruzaron su cara.

—¿Sabe quién soy?—el hombre se quedó de piedra.

—Lo siento, su gracia, no le reconocí.—el hombre se arrodilló.

—Levántese. Sir Broderick, dele dos monedas de oro a este hombre, es mucho más de lo que valen sus frutas rancias. Niños, coman.—dijo señalando al puesto de frutas donde los niños se avalancharon a toda prisa. Candy sonreía con los ojos aguados.

—¡Que viva la reina!

—¡Que viva!—volvieron a vociferar.

—¡Traidora!—gritó alguien que no pudo distinguir en el montón.

Luego Candy fue agredida con las frutas que había regalado generosamente, comenzaron a lanzarle objetos, alguien le echó orin. Sus guardias trataron de hacer lo posible por protegerla del ataque. Comenzaron las pedradas. Ella comenzó a correr para atrincherarse.

—¿Qué es este alboroto?—Preguntó Terry a Sir William mientras iban montados en sus caballos. Candy se topó de frente con ellos.

—¡Candy!—la subió a su caballo inmediatamente.

—Terrance… solo quise ayudar...—tenía un golpe en la frente y sangre.

—Sir William, encuentre a los responsables de esto y llévemelos.

—Si, su gracia.

Terry partió al galope con Candy, furioso, como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por su inmenso apoyo que me ha dejado no con el ojo cuadrado, sino con el ojo perpendicular jejeje.**

 **Alguien me preguntó la edad de Candy, tiene 18 años, lo mencioné en el prólogo.**

 **Sus comentarios fueron bien recibidos y leídos:**

 **Mercedes, Maquig, LizCarter, Denkar, Esme05, Mazy Vampire, SOFIA SALDAA, Jazmin grandchester, Esther Ramrez, Lizethr, Rey, mildred290, Guest, thay, rgrandchester, lucy luz, Guest (San Luis Potosi), Gina MC, Ar ero, claus mart, myrslayer, Alesita77, Gisa Alvarez, Dali, Jan, Annie, dianley, "hola soy eli ve", Dajimar, kira anima, ELI DIAZ, Luisa, Pecas, GabyGrandchester, Luz Rico**

 **Un beso, niñas y hasta muyyyy pronto! Muak!**

 **Gracias por comentar:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Terry nunca había galopado así, tenía prisa por llegar, tanta como encontrar a los que habían herido a Candy así. Entre el sol implacable del verano y la paliza recibida, Candy se desmayó en sus brazos. La sangre de su frente manchó su camisa, la ira se dibujó en su rostro. Llegó al palacio preso de la adrenalina.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó a la reina?—Preguntó Meredith que en seguida se puso dispuesta.

—¡Llamen al jodido doctor!

—Sí, su gracia.—dijeron otros dos sirvientes.

Terry la tenía cargada y así en sus brazos, moribunda, con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era. Que su alma más letal era esa boca imprudente que tanto lo sacaba de quicio, ella era muy, muy frágil. Él había jurado que la protegería, al parecer era lo menos que había hecho.

La llevaron al laboratorio del médico, un hombre extraño y de apariencia esotérica, debía tener unos cincuenta años. Mientras el corazón de Terry pendía de un hilo, el médico estaba muy tranquilo. La acostaron en una camilla estrecha. Tomó una esponjita y vertió en ella un líquido oscuro, se la acercó a la nariz, pero ella no reaccionaba.

—Si deja que se muera, usted le hará compañía en el infierno.—Terry lo amenazó con la espada, el hombre aunque tenso, se quedó pasivo. Señaló a Candy con la mirada quien abrió los ojos lentamente y murmuró inentendible.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?—trató de incorporarse, pero le dolía hasta el cabello.

—Candy…

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué va hacerme ahora?—retrocedió aterrada en la camilla mirando todo a u alrededor, el terrorífico lugar lleno de frascos, criaturas y cosas desconocidas.

—Creo que ya regresó del más allá… su lengua quedó intacta…—dijo el doctor con ironía.

—¡Candy!

Terry con un rostro compasivo, acercó lentamente su mano para acariciar su mejilla, aunque ella seguía recelosa.

—Pensé que te ibas a morir…

—Lamento decepcionarlo.—torció los labios con sarcasmo, pero eso solo logró sacarle a él una sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Candy cerró los ojos apretadamente. Recordó a los niños comiendo felices, recordó al pueblo venerándola cuando había entregado unas monedas… luego todo se volvió confuso, según recordaba, revivía cada pedrada y percibió el fuerte olor que tenía a orín y escremento. Lágrimas calientes bajaron de sus ojos.

—Traidora…—murmuró.

—Candy, ¿sabes quién te hizo esto? Te juro que haré redecorar las torres de este castillo con sus jodidas cabezas.

—Mi gente… mi gente me hizo esto…—repitió con amargura.

—Te prometo que encontraré al responsible y…

—¿No lo entiende? El pueblo me aborrece. Por su culpa. ¡Por su culpa!—gritó y comenzó a darle puños en el pecho a la vez que se entregó al llanto.

La abrazó un rato, consternado, aunque ella siguiera golpeándolo e insultándolo. Cuando se hartó, le retuvo las manos y la tomó fuerte del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escucháme bien, Candy. Tú eres la reina, eres _mi_ reina y este maldito pueblo aprenderá a respetarte quieran o no. Tienes que hacerte respetar y estos que te afrentaron estarán pronto de rodillas ante ti, ¿has entendido?

—Yo solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla…

Las lágrimas de ella lo estaban volviendo vulnerable. Se le hacía más difícil cada vez verla sufrir, llorar y sobre todo, le daba ternura, pero rabia a la vez la devoción a su gente, en su ingenuidad creía que de verdad contaba con sus allegados.

—Vamos a darte un baño.

Él mismo la cargó y la llevó a los baños, la dejó en el suelo y ella solo se quedó mirándolo desde una distancia prudente.

—Tienes que deshacerte de ese vestido y quemarlo.—se le acercó para desvestirla, pero ella se alejó.

—No me toque…—Terry puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y se llevó los dedos al pelo.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte. Tranquila, no voy a aprovecharme de una niña hedionda a mierda, no es atractivo.—mostró su sonrisa de lado.

—¿Se está mofando de mí?

—No, pequeña, es solo que cuando hueles a rosas, sigues siendo insoportable, pero cuando hueles a escremento eres insufrible.—le arrancó el vestido a tirones pese a todas sus protestas.

Verla de nuevo, con ese cuerpo tan perfecto e inocente, donde solo él había tocado. Entonces vio la cantidad de moratones y rasguños que tenía, su expresión se endureció nuevamente.

—¿Va a castigarme por esto?—tenía miedo.

—¿Por qué siempre piensas que voy a lastimarte?—le enjugó las lagrimas y la cargó para meterla en la alberca.

—Usted disfruta mortificándome…

—Yo jamás he querido mortificarte, tú eres quien disfruta provocándome.

—¿Esa es su excusa para masapanearme?—él no pudo evitar reirse mientras tomaba una esponja enjabonada.

—Tú te ganaste todos los méritos para esos castigos.

—¿Cuando me recupere me va a zurrar?

—¿Por qué debería zurrarte?—pasó la esponja suavemente por sus brazos y hombros, con mucho cuidado en los lugares lastimados. La escuchó quejarse de que le ardían y le picaban los rasguños.

—Porque le desobedecí. Usted me dijo que no saliera y yo…

—Yo sabía que no ibas a obedecerme.—comenzó a enjabonarle las piernas, disfrutando de su nerviosismo.

—Usted no puede pretender que me quede aquí encerrada.

—Claro que no. Por eso compré otra fusta.—le enjabonaba los pechos cuando sintió su temblor y el miedo en su mirada.

—Usted tiena una macabra aficción por no dejarme caminar o sentar.

—Lo que único no consigo es hacerte callar…

No resistió más, acercó sus labios, tomó su rostro y la besó. Pero muy diferente a las otras veces, despacio, con delicadeza y sacó fuerzas para no tocarla, meterse con ella a la alberca y poseerla otra vez. Cuánto deseaba poder hacerlo. Acariciar su piel tan suave, entrar en el apabullante placer de su estrechés.

—No haga eso.—se apartó de él y no fue capaz de retenerle la mirada.

—¿Por qué? Eres mi esposa. También tengo una aficción a probar tus labios, tienen sabor, sabes…

—No dije que no me bese. Solo no quiero que lo haga de esa forma…

—¿De qué forma?

—Con ternura. Como si usted me quisiera bien y eso no es justo.

—No me considero un hombre tierno.

—Por eso mismo. No pretenda ser alguien que no es para ganar mi favor, mi padre siempre decía que no me confiara de sutilezas, que el hombre siempre acaricia el caballo antes de montarlo…

—Es un dicho curioso. Pero no eres un caballo, aunque no te niego que quisiera montarte. No tengo la mínima intención de hacerte daño, pero sí quiero que esto funcione. Candy, podemos disfrutar de esto, aunque no lo elegimos, pero podemos disfrutarlo, no tiene por qué ser un castigo…

Besó su cuello mientras suavemente le brotaba los pechos, no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran sus manos y no la esponja las que lo hacían. Iban recorriendo su vientre y un dedo intentó aventurarse en su intimidad.

—No, no por favor…

—Me dices que no, pero tus labios buscan mi boca, tu piel se eriza con mis manos, gimes cuando acaricio tus pechos…

—No lo hago adrede… usted se vale de trucos mundanos para humillarme…

—Eres mi esposa, eres mía y te deseo…—le dijo ya desesperado, deseaba estar con ella, dentro de ella. No había pensado en otra cosa durante los últimos días que estuvo ausente. No hubo ramera que le sacara a Candy de la cabeza, aún cuando eran bellas y conocedoras de las artes más recónditas del placer.

La envolvió en otro de esos besos dulces y tiernos que ella había rechazado, se fue desvistiendo y se metió con ella en la alberca. Siguió besándola, pero era tanto el deseo que la ternura se fue convirtiendo en el más carnal deseo. Acarició su piel en cada rincón, le devoró los labios, sintiéndola gemir y llorar a la vez por desear y disfrutar del hombre que odiaba. Se la sentó a horcajadas. Sintió las suave manos de ella acariciándole la espalda. No se esperó que ella fuera a tocarlo también. Justo cuando intentó penetrarla, ella retrocedió de súbitio.

—¡No!

—Candy…—estaba desconcertado y demasiado excitado como para que le cortaran las alas en pleno vuelo.

—Yo no volveré a ser suya jamás… usted no me volverá a lastimar…—retrocedió llorando.

Terry comprendió lo mal que ella debió haberlo pasado en la noche de bodas y además él la había abandonado dos días después. No solo le daban remordimientos, sino también se hería su ego al saber que una mujer no estaba satisfecha con él, una mujer que se negara al placer que él sabía proporcionar. Una mujer que ante la ley y ante los dioses era suya y no deseaba estar con él.

—No te lastimaré esta vez, te lo prometo…—extendió los brazos para que ella volviera a él.

—No…

—Te lo prometo.—insistió.

Ella se quedó mirándolo aún dudosa. Mojado, con esa piel bronceada y ese cuerpo tan firme, tan fuerte, ni siquiera las cicatrices que portaba podían robar la irresistibilidad de ese hombre. Esos ojos tan azules… no podía negar que era guapo, que tenía un atractivo que le daba pavor y que hacía siempre que sus pezones se erectaran y que su sexo se contrayera y doliera. Ese era su esposo y lo sería hasta sus últimos días como dictaba la ley.

Con pasitos lentos en el agua, se acercó a él. La recibió abrazándola desde atrás, besando su espalda y abarcando su trasero en sus manos. Ella podía sentir lo duro que estaba, esa potencia acariciaba su trasero y la hacía sentir escalofríos.

—Terrance…

—¿Sí?

—Cuando te pida que te detengas, ¿lo harás?—siguió besándole el cuello y la espalda, tomando en sus manos sus pechos que cabían en ellas perfectamente.

—No puedo prometerte eso…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es demasiado lo que te deseo. Cuando esté nuevamente dentro de ti, no podré detenerme y no lo haré… no porque no quiera, sino porque no me podré controlar… no sabes lo perfecta que eres, lo hermosa…—le apretó el trasero con fuerza y la giró hacia él para ponerla a horcajadas otra vez.

No había duda de que sus palabras y su voz habían provocado algo en ella, algo que no comprendía, pero su sexo palpitaba descontroladamente. La virilidad y el machismo de ese hombre le despertaban un instinto que no estaba en sus manos. Quería, con rabia y dolor reconoció que quería ser poseída por él, pero mostrarse dispuesta sería darle un poder sobre ella y él ya tenía demasiado poder sobre ella. Lo único que le había quedado era la dignidad. No podía entregarle también eso.

—La única manera de detenerme es no comenzar, Candy. Tú decides…—lo vio a los ojos y había en ellos sinceridad, Terry nunca disfrazaba sus intenciones y le había quedado claro que cumplía su palabra, pero ella no quería traicionarse a sí misma.

—Aún no estoy lista…—no lo miró a los ojos porque sabía que él era muy astuto y perceptivo, sabría que mentía y se valdría de mil artimañas para engatuzarla hasta sus brazos.

Terry no podía negar que estaba decepcionado. Que tenía una pequeña esperanza de que ella le dijera que sí para poderla poseer sin remordimientos. La niña era terca, él lo sabía de sobra. Suspiró y aún con su miembro a punto de estallar, le regaló una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Está bien.—le acarició la mejilla con ternura inusual.

—¿No va a castigarme ni ensañarse conmigo por… por no cumplir con mi deber?

—Tú pareces estar obsesionada con que te castigue, pequeña.—le dio un beso en los labios.

—No quiero que usted me tome desprevenida, eso es todo.

—No te tomaré hasta que tú me lo pidas, hasta que tú misma vengas y me pidas que lo haga.

—¡Yo jamás le pediría semejante…!

—Shhh. Para ser una chica tan inocente, hablas demasiado.

Se dedicó a terminar de asearla, con mucha paciencia, mientras su mente maquinaba el plan trazado. Él mismo la secó y la cubrió, cargada la llevó a su habitación.

—Descansa. Más tarde te traerán tu cena.—la cubrió y le besó la frente.

…

Un alboroto y bullicio interrumpió el desayuno.

—Su gracia, hemos dado con el responsable del atentado contra la reina.— Sir William traía consigo a un hombre mayor, bajo y delgado, lo traía como si fuese un trapo inmundo.

—¿Él? ¿Usted interrumpe mi desayuno para traerme a este anciano hediondo?—Candy lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo reconoció.

—Él mismo lo ha confesado, su gracia.

—Apréselo. Pronto decidiré cuál será su castigo.

La familia se quedó en tensión, Candy estaba intranquila y llorosa.

—Tranquila, querida. Te aseguro que Terry le dará un buen merecido a ese anciano infeliz.—dijo Eleanor.

—Si yo fuera tú, no haría esperar, cruzó la línea, agredió a tu reina, yo en tu lugar estaría dando de comer su cabeza a los lobos.—Terry dio un puñetazo en la mesa interrumpiendo a su padre.

—¡Yo ya dije que me encargaría de él! Yo soy el rey y haré las cosas como yo decida.

—¡Claro! Siempre has sido un débil. Tu pueblo no te amará por ser compasivo, tu pueblo de respetará cuando les demuestres quién es el que manda y si el precio es sangre, que haya sangre.

—Te recuerdo, que aquí, el rey soy yo, tú eres un invitado…—Candy temblaba, se avecinaba una tragedia.

—¡Yo te hice rey!

—¡Yo no te pedí ese cargo! A mí no me interesaba esta tierra de mierda llena de gente de mierda, pero sé cuáles son mis deberes y los cumplo.

Candy se levantó, no pudiendo aguantar más y se fue a su habitación donde Terry la siguió más tarde.

—Candy…

—¿Qué desea?—volvió a verle esa mirada de odio que pensó que se había suavizado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Cómo están tus golpes?—comenzó a revisarla.

—No sabía que usted odiara tanto a mi tierra y a mi gente…—Terry resopló.

—Candy…

—Eres nuestro enemigo, no podías pretender que te recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos luego…

— _Nuestro enemigo_ … siempre te incluyes… déjame recordarte algo, niña. Cuando tú te casaste conmigo, te convertiste en una de las nuestras, yo soy tu rey, mis enemigos serán los tuyos. Despierta ya de ese sueño infantil, tu gente te desprecia.

—¡Por culpa suya!

—¡Tu gente te vendió!

—¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!—expresó llorando.

—Entiende de una vez, que tu único aliado soy yo, yo soy todo lo que tienes, Candace.

—Cállese…—pidió llorando y se dejó caer.

—¡Levántate!—la puso de pie de un jalón.

—¿Por qué usted es tan cruel?

—¿Cruel? Me casé contigo, te he perdonado cada una de tus imprudencias, te he protegido y hasta he matado por asegurar tu bienestar, por cumplir mi palabra y dices que soy cruel… ¿Sabes quién ha sido cruel, pequeña Candy? ¡Tu amado Anthony!

—¿Anthony?

—¡Sí! El cobarde que tanto amas y que deseas que esté en mi lugar te vendió. ¡Por quinientas monedas y una casucha!—se rió con rabia e ironía.

—¡Mentira! Anthony era un caballero… él jamás…

—Él nos dijo cuándo y dónde atacarían, por eso los sorprendimos. Jamás hubiéramos ganado de no ser por la rata de tu prometido.

—Anthony está muerto… ¡No le creo! ¡No creo nada de lo que dice!

Aunque ella gritaba y sus ojos lo rechazaban, Terry podía ver y sentir su dolor. Saberse traicionada y negarse a aceptarlo. Era duro reconocer que alguien que amabas con tu vida te fallara. Recordó a su madre…

—Candy, sé que eres generosa… sé que tus intenciones son puras, pero no se puede ser tan ingenuo en este mundo. Tienes que abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de quiénes son tus enemigos, nuestros enemigos.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que sea suyo! Usted pudo tomar mi cuerpo, pero sepa que aún cuando le sea fiel… y no haya otro hombre más que usted en mi vida, yo siempre desearé que…—Terry la tomó por el cuello con fiereza y algo más que el orgullo herido.

—Dilo. Atrévete a decirlo y te juro que te mato con mis propias manos…—ella lloró de terror, él la soltó y se retiró.

Ella se quedó llorando desconsolada. Aunque no creía lo que le había dicho, pensar que pudiera ser cierto la mataba por dentro.

…

—Últimamente nada de lo que hago te satisface. Me aturdes…—dijo Eliana exhausta.

—No he tenido ni un minuto de paz desde que llegué a estas malditas tierras. Odio este lugar, odio la mente cerrada y la extrema ignorancia en la que vive esta gente.

—Tú eres el rey. Si quieres paz, debes imponerla, debes ganarte el pueblo con astucia y si consideras a tu gente ignorante…

—¡Esta no es mi gente!

—Eres el rey, por ende, te guste o no, esta es tu gente. Si quieres sacarlos de la ignorancia, edúcalos. Sácalos de esta vida de opresión, puedes integrar el sistema de Midderlands, está en tus manos destruir el legado del reinado anterior.

—Eso es fácil decirlo.

—No será fácil, pero si quieres el favor de tu gente, si quieres paz, tendrás que ofrecer lo mismo, tendrás que trabajar. Cariño, la gente ignorante son como los niños, en su ignorancia, si le convences de algo, lo creerán. Convéncelos.

—Tal vez…

—Además de tus abrumadoras tareas de rey, ¿hay algo más que te atormenta?

—No.

—¿ _Alguien_?

—Sé lo que pretendes y no voy a caer en tu juego. Te conozco bien.—la mujer sonrió.

—Te estás enamorando de la chiquilla. Era de esperarse.

—No estoy enamorado de ella. Me conmueve que haya quedado a su suerte, eso es todo.

—Terry, ¿por cuántos años hemos sido amigos?—él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy enamorado.

—Aún no, pero vas en camino. ¿Quién podría culparte? Es bella, está en la frescura de su juventud, inocente… una dulce flor que te tienta a desflorarla cada vez que la miras…

—No- me-estoy-enamorando—enfatizó y con el mismo coraje que pronunció esas palabras tomó a Eliana para desquitarse.

…

—Imaginé que te encontraría aquí.—Terry se le apareció a Candy en el portal de las rosas. Le entregó una, en señal de paz.

—No esperaba ser encontrada.—aunque estaba hermosa, como siempre, había un dolor latente en su semblante, sus ojos estaban irritados.

—Quería darte un regalo. Iba a dártelo cuando regresé, pero dadas las circunstancias lo olvidé.

—No tiene por qué…

Terry sacó el collar. Ella no dijo nada. Solo que esa piedra era mucho más hermosa de lo que la leyenda siempre había descrito.

—Es _Felliries_ , la gema perfecta. Es incorrompible, no se puede…

—Sé lo que es una Felliries.—respondió con sequedad mientras él le colocaba el collar.

—Son muy escasas en estos días. La elegí para ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una piedra que no puedes pulir, ni moldear, no se corrompe y su extraño color no se puede replicar, es única. También se le conoce como la gema soberana.

—He oído hablar de ella, mas nunca había visto una.—la tomó en sus dedos para admirarla.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es hermosa, es más que hermosa… pero yo no debería tenerla…—intentó quitársela.

—¿Por qué?

—Es algo muy valioso como para que me lo de a mí.

—Tú eres mi reina.

—Yo no merezco esto y lo sabe. Yo lo odio, se lo he dicho abiertamente.

—Por eso quiero que la tengas. Es hermosa, es imposible deshacerse de ella una vez la tienes y cada vez que la mires quiero que me recuerdes y que se te haga más difícil odiarme.—La dejó con un beso que casi la desmaya y se fue.

…

Candy vagaba por los alrededores del palacio, evitando a Terry a toda costa. Había una puerta entreabierta, allí encontró a Robert, el hermano menor de Terry.

—Lo siento. No sabía que esta recámara estaba ocupada…

—No te preocupes.—le mostró esa sonrisa preciosa que era su sello personal.

—¿Tú pintaste esto?

Ella se detuvo ante un cuadro que mostraba a un hombre joven y hermoso, pero que sufría, su expresión era miserable, había un hueco en su pecho y en su mano llevaba un corazón que le había sido arrancado.

—Es triste tu pintura… no se parece a ti.

—¿Por qué debería parecerse a mí?—preguntó el joven de ventiún años con abierta curiosidad.

—Porque tú siempre estás sonriente, como si no pertenecieras a este mundo… tu pintura se parece más a mí.—convino y mostró una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es como si me obligaran a sacarme el corazón para no sentir las cosas que no debo…

—¿Lo dices por mi hermano?

—No soy tan tonta como para hablar mal de él ante su hermano…

—Yo conozco a mi hermano mejor que tú, nada que me digas de él será desconocido para mí.

—Prefiero no hablar de tu hermano.

—Mi hermano no es malo, Candy. Es el más generoso y no mata ni una mosca.—ella levantó una ceja.

—Supongo que te refieres a Albert…

—Bueno, Terry no mataría a nadie sin justa razón. Su carácter es otro asunto, pero dejando eso de lado, no tendrás a un hombre más leal, un mejor protector jamás.

—¿Leal? ¿Cree que su hermano no frecuenta rameras?

—Dije leal, no fiel.

El que Robert no desmintiera ni defendiera a Terry le dio más coraje, eso lo convertía en un hecho.

—Tu baño ya está listo…—el mozo se paró en seco cuando vio a Candy en la habitación.

—Creo que yo debo irme. Muy interesante tu pintura…

—Tranquilo, Candy es de confianza.—dijo Robert y guiñó un ojo para que el nervioso mozo recuperara el color.

…

Aturdida por el descubrimiento, Candy decidió dar un paseo por el jardín de los cerezos que estaban repletos de la deliciosa fruta. Degustaba algunas cuando de pronto fue agarrada por alguien, fue a gritar, pero le taparon la boca.

—No hagas ruido. Voy a llevarte conmigo.

—¡Anthony!

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Chicas, aquí les dejé este capi para que tengan un lindo domingo, gracias por su apoyo y por darme ánimo a continuar a pesar de las situaciones que enfrento día a día. Saber que alguien aprecia y gusta de lo que haces no tiene precio.**

 **Aprovecho para aclarar lo siguiente: Esta historia es mi autoría, no es de ningún libro, lo que quise decir en la nota del primer capítulo fue que no la escribí para Candy, sino con otros personajes de mi imaginación y que la tenía en mi biblioteca personal, pero decidí compartirla con ustedes por lo cual ya que originalmente inventé otros personajes, los adapto a los de Candy para poderla compartir aquí, pero repito, es mía, no es un libro. Ya quisiera yo, pero no, jajajaja. Bueno, eso era todito.**

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Maride de Grandchester, Guest, Maquig, carito bombom de granchester, Lila Venezuela, Mercedes, ELI DIAZ, nina, Esme05, Gissa Alvarez, paulayjoaqui, jazmin granchester, dianley, LizCarter, Jan, Reyna899, Luisa, Ana vic, skarllet northman, Guest, Alesita77, Pecas, Gladys, Mary Andrew, thay, Dajimar, Gina MC, "e", GabyGrandchéster, Annie, vero, Kiraanima, Luz Rico**

 **Saluditos también a las lectoras que leen en silencio, gracias por su apoyo y por aportar a hacer realidad el gusto de esta loca por escribir, la satisfacción más grande no es lucrar, sino saber que alguien lee y gusta de lo que escribes y que vive junto a ti estas emociones.**

 **Saludos a ti también, VM.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Candy no podía creerlo, no podía salir de su estupor. ¡Estaba vivo! Miles de sensaciones emocionales y físicas le contaminaron la sangre, sintiéndola caliente y pesada.

—Anthony… yo pensé que estabas muerto, yo…

—Shhh. Tienes que venir conmigo, ¡ahora!— la tomó de la mano para llevársela, pero ella vaciló.

—No… yo no puedo irme… yo me casé, soy la reina…¡además mi pueblo me odia!

—No si vienes conmigo, si regresas a tu gente…—no pensó que convencerla fuera a costarle tanto.

—¡Terrance va a matarme cuando se entere!

—No va a enterarse, jamás sabrá de ti, es tu momento para escapar, Candy, ¿o es que te enamoraste de él?—le reclamó sarandeándola con violencia.

Candy no respondió. Solo recordó la forma en que todo había sucedido. Su padre revelándole su destino con su último soplo de vida. Terry besándola, Terry con algún inesperado gesto tierno, Terry poseyéndola con aquella brutalidad.

—Soy su esposa ahora, hice unos votos…—dijo bajito a la vez que las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas, indecisa porque Terry había llenado su corazón de confusión. Tal vez no sería capaz de amarlo, pero claramente se le hacía difícil odiarlo.

—Eres tan pura, mi dulce Candy, no eres capaz de ver maldad en nadie…—besó su mejilla, ella sintió que el contacto de sus labios era frío.

—No me iré. Lo siento…—Anthony estaba al borde del desespero.

—Estás asustada, lo sé. Le tienes miedo y lo comprendo, ¿te ha hecho daño?

Ella volvió a recordarlo desgarrándole la virginidad, luego bañándola, aquellos besos dulces, esa vez le había casi rogado que le dejara hacerle el amor, pudo haberla forzado si quería…

—Estamos adaptándonos…—ya Anthony estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—¡Serías capaz de amar al hombre que mató a tu padre! ¡Al hombre que te quitó todo!

—Él no mató a mi padre, mi papá murió en mis brazos…—un segundo de remordimiento invadió la mirada de Anthony.

—¿Eso fue lo que te hizo creer? ¡Él mismo le cortó la pierna con su espada! Tu padre suplicó por su vida ¿y sabes que hizo tu rey? ¡Se rió! Le permitió vivir para robarle el honor, para verlo humillado, quería verlo regresar a su casa mutilado y derrotado.—dijo todas esas barbaridades mirándola a los ojos, con énfasis en cada una y cada una era un dardo envenenado que se clavaba en el corazón ya bastante malherido de Candy.

—No puede ser cierto, ¡mi padre jamás suplicaría piedad a su enemigo! Siempre dijo que moriría con honor…

—Solo había algo más importante para él que su honor, Candy, tú… tu padre te amaba más que a nada en este mundo.—la miró con sus ojos celestes conmovidos y una sonrisa tan bien fingida que le quebró toda la firmeza.

Candy seguía vacilante. Sabía que Terry no era un santo y que podía ser cruel y bruto, pero… se jactaba de tener honor. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Hace unas semanas habría creído cualquier cosa de Terry, pero ahora, no sabía si era su orgullo el que se hería si Terry le había mentido o era su corazón el que se partía por empezar a admirarlo y desearlo.

—Yo siempre te he amado, Candy, desde niños, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? ¿Prefieres creerle al hombre que doblegó a tu gente y te dejó en la miseria? ¿Vas a dudar de mí que te he amado con todo el corazón?—se arrodilló ante ella.

El verlo arrodillado, con gesto compungido, sintió que de alguna manera lo traicionaba, pero había una fuerza superior que no la dejaba abandonar todo y escapar. No estaba segura si era miedo o remordimiento.

—¿Qué crees que te hará cuando se canse de ti? ¿Una vez hayas cumplido con darle un heredero? Se deshará de ti y se buscará a otra más deseable…

—¡Basta!—odió saber que existía esa posibilidad, y que ella no era nadie para prohibirle tener otras mujeres, sobre todo si ella no estaba cumpliendo como esposa.

Se escucharon pasos y ruidos, Anthony se apresuró con Candy y escapó. Cuando su William encontró muertos a varios guardias, alertó a Terry.

—¡Encuentren a la reina!—ordenó. La rabia bañó su rostro. La preocupación invadió a los presentes, al menos solo estaban sus hermanos, sus padres ya se habían embarcado nuevamente a Midderlands, agradeció que al menos Richard no estaría ahí para recalcarle su fracaso y su mediocridad.

—Su gracia, la reina no está.—aseguró sir William un rato después.

En el majestuoso salón, Terry dio un puñetazo a lo primero que encontró. Lo había deducido. Candy había huido, finalmente había escapado de él. Comenzó a destrozar todo. Había hecho todo lo posible porque funcionara. Trató de ser comprensivo y se había acostumbrado a su compañía. La creyó diferente, valiente, pero íntegra, llegó a atribuirle la lealtad y el honor de su padre. Pero ella se había ido… porque no lo amaba, amaba a… lanzó al suelo su copa de vino.

—¡Sir William!

—Sí, su gracia.

—Encuentre a Anthony Brandon y a Candy, encuéntrelos y me los trae a ambos. ¡Vivos! Quiero matarlos yo mismo.

…

—Por favor, déjame volver, tú no sabes de lo que Terrance es capaz…—ya estaban bastante lejos en un coche.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás.—respondió muy tranquilo.

Ella no había querido irse, algo le decía que las consecuencias serían fatales, pero Anthony la llevó consigo a toda costa. Lo notaba muy diferente, nada parecido al joven dulce y gentil que ella había amado. Hasta sentía miedo de su cercanía, viajaban ambos frente al otro en el acolchado asiento del coche. Abrió la cortina para mirar hacia afuera, qué tan alto debía saltar y la velocidad a la que iban los caballos. Sus ojos se llenaron de ansiedad.

—Ni lo sueñes.—Anthony adivinó sus intenciones.

—¡Quiero regresar!

—Regresarás, pero no ahora. Te necesito viva y en una pieza, así que evita cualquier estupidez que invente tu cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Quién diablos eres?

En ese momento llegaron a su destino. Anthony bajó a Candy del coche con violencia y la hizo entrar a una casa grande y aislada. Una casa costosa.

—Era cierto… ¡Tú me vendiste!—lo abofeteó.

—La vida no es un sueño, mi niña encantadora.

—¡Eres un maldito! Tú mataste a mi padre…—se le fue encima, pero él la aturdió con fuertes bofetadas y la encerró en una habitación.

…

—Tal vez está en peligro… ¿qué tal si no es el dichoso Anthony quien la tiene?—indagó Robert.

—No soy un maldito imbécil. Se fue con él, lo sé porque me recalcó mil veces lo diferente que era ese infeliz de mí, me restregó mil veces cuanto lo amaba a él y cuanto me odiaba a mí.—sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, pero se negó a derramar una sola lágrima.

—No creo que te odiara…

—¿Tú qué sabes de mujeres?—Robert tragó hondo.

—¿Tú la quieres? ¿Te enamoraste de tu esposa?—Rob dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Puedes cerrar tu maldita boca! Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor. ¿Desde cuando un rey se casa por amor? Candy mancilló mi honor al largarse con ese desgraciado, soy el hazmereir de este maldito pueblo…

—Debiste dejarla ir desde el principio. No tenías que casarte con ella y lo sabes.

—¡Di mi palabra!

—De que la protegerías, no de que te casarías con ella. Pero te casaste, por lujuria, una chica hermosa, joven… no pudiste resistirte, ¿verdad?—Terry le lanzó un puño que le hizo sangrar los labios.

—Lárgate de aquí.—Rob no se amedrentó.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez… para estas fechas tu esposa pueda estar embarazada? Podría estar huyendo con tu hijo…

Los ojos de Terry se nublaron. Solo habían estado juntos una única vez, aunque mínima, podría existir esa posibilidad.

—No reconoceré el hijo de una ramera.—sus ojos se aguaron en ese preciso instante.

—¿Ramera? Tú mismo dijiste que la pobre casi se desmaya cuando la besaste por primera vez y… por todo el palacio se comenta que la dejaste inválida por días cuando la…—hizo un gesto para lo que era obvio.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

Terry en efecto se había enamorado de esa pureza, de su transparencia. Se había obsesionado con poder estar con ella otra vez, hasta le había rogado por ello. Se lo había atribuido a la lujuria, pero había algo más. Le gustaba sentirla temblar en sus brazos, probar el sabor de sus labios jugosos, sentir su cuerpo pequeño y frágil, se había memorizado sus caderas perfectas. Además de todo eso, la admiraba, era posiblemente la única mujer inteligente que él reconocía, hasta su boca imprudente lo provocaba. Pero en esos momentos, de seguro estaba con Anthony, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que había sufrido con él. De seguro debían estar… de solo imaginarla entregándose a él sentía una ira imposible de aplacar.

—Mamá. ¡Madre!—el pequeño Terry de diez años la buscaba para mostrarle su primera espada. Era el más apegado a la reina Susana.

—¡Ah! ¡Aahhh!—Susana gemía extasiada y enajenada mientras era tomada por Archibald Cornwell, la mano del rey.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

A Susana se le había caído el mundo en mil pedazos. Terry lo había visto todo, sus ojitos azules no comprendían exactamente lo que había visto, pero sabía que era algo malo.

—¡Terry! Ven aquí.—lo llamó en vano, pero él salió corriendo.

Archibald Cornwell fue ejecutado esa misma tarde, Susana trató de escapar de su destino proclamando que Archibald había abusado de ella, aprovechando la confianza del Rey.

—Terry…—él la visitó donde la tenían prisionera esperando lo que sucedería con ella.

—Papá dijo que debes morir.—expresó bañado en llanto.

—Yo siempre te voy a amar, mi caballerito.

—¿Qué es una adúltera?—ella respiró profundo.

—Una mujer que elige al hombre que quiere amar.

Susana sería ejecutada al día siguiente.

—No la mates, por favor, padre…—el llanto de ese niño era desgarrador.

—¡Deja de llorar! Esa mujer no es tu madre, ¡es una ramera!

—¡No!

Vio como la cabeza de su madre abandonó el cuerpo. Tuvo pesadillas por meses. Jamás volvió a ser el mismo.

…

Anthony irrumpió en la habitación donde tenía a Candy, el ruido de sus pasos la hizo despertarse de súbito. Se arrinconó en la cama, temiendo lo peor. Toda su cara estaba amoratada por las múltiples bofetadas que le había propinado, tenía el labio partido.

—¿Qué quieres?—el corazón se le fue al suelo cuando él se sentó en la cama con ella?

—Necesito que escribas una carta para tu esposo.

—¿Qué?

—Una carta en la que le dirás que unos hombres malvados te han secuestrado…—la comenzó a acariciar con lascivia.— le dirás que entregue dos mil monedas de oro, si desea volver a verte intacta…—le rompió el corsé exponiendo sus pechos.

—No lo hagas, por favor…—pidió cuando él le acarició un seno.

—¿Por qué? ¿Aún quieres serle fiel a Iraski?

—Escribiré la carta, le pediré lo que sea, pero por favor…

—¿Qué tal la noche de bodas? ¿Iraski fue gentil o te folló como un semental?—le levantó la el vestido, le rompió las mallas.

—¡Estoy esperando un hijo suyo!

Mintió en un momento de desesperación, aunque era muy pronto, sabía que podía ser posible. Tenía que librarse de una violación costara lo que costara.

—¿Así que ya concebiste un heredero? ¡Vaya!

—No me hagas daño, no quiero que malogres a mi hijo, por favor…

—¿Malograrlo? Tu hijo solo dobló tu rescate. Pedirás cinco mil monedas si quieres regresar a casa.

Lo vio sonreir de forma perversa, segundos después fue sorprendido por Sir William y su espada acariciando su garganta. Otros dos guardias agarraron a Candy sin ninguna amabilidad.

—¿Dónde está Terry?—preguntó desesperada, pero nadie le decía nada.

Fue llevada al palacio junto con Anthony. La mostraron ante Terry golpeada, con el vestido hecho trizas. Él la miró de una forma muy fría, a ella no le importó y corrió a sus brazos, pero él no la tocó siquiera. La apartó y la rechazó.

—Terrance…—murmuró su nombre, pero la mirada de él se dirigió a Anthony.

—Pensé en matarte yo mismo, pero se me ocurre algo mejor. Córtenle el miembro y desóllenlo vivo.

A pesar de los gritos y los forcejeos, los guardias se llevaron a Anthony para cumplir con el mandato del rey.

—Terry, por favor, yo no…

—¡Arresten a la reina!—ordenó sin niquisiera mirarla.

—¡No! ¡Terry, por favor!

Se negó a mirarla mientras se la llevaban, nadie vio las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos ahora frios e implacables.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien. Por aquí les dejo este capi, ahora sí la cosa se puso sabrosa... Nos leeremos pronto, amigas.**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Lizethr, Guest, Dali, paulayjoaqui, Maquig, Ana vic, Guest, Lila Venezuela, ELI DIAZ, Esme05, Gissa Alvarez, dianley, Pecas, Kira anima, Denkar, Soadora, Mercedes, GabyGranchester, thay, Claus mart, Alesita77, Luz Rico, Luisa, Maride, Gladys, Gina MC, skarllet northman**

 **Besos,lindas**

 **Wendy G.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Ser llevada sin ninguna piedad a una celda terrorífica y calurosa hizo a Candy comprender que sus días de gloria y alegría habían quedado atrás. Que había sido ingenua. Sangraba por haber conocido la verdadera cara de Anthony, todo lo que fue capaz de hacerle, sin embargo, no le dolía tanto como el abierto rechazo de Terry y su crueldad. Había llegado a acostumbrarse a él y aunque nunca se lo dijera directamente, hasta apreciaba sus esfuerzos, admiraba su sentido de honor, pero ahora el odio que pensó que podía extinguirse comenzó a crecer en su corazón como llamas que se avivaban con cada minuto de dolor.

Estaba brutalmente adolorida, ni siquiera le habían dado la decencia de bañarla y cambiarle los harapos. Tenía hambre y se sentía sofocada. Había una única ventana donde podia ver hacia fuera, donde ejecutaban a los traidores.

Vio a Anthony ser llevado desnudo por dos soldados, golpeado, la boca ensangrentada y el gesto del que ha sido tan flagelado que ya ni siente.

—Este hombre ha cometido traición contra su rey, quiso timar a su majestad, secuestró y mancilló a su reina.

—¡Cástrenlo! ¡Que lo castren!—gritaba el pueblo llano.

—¡No! ¡Nooo!

Trató en vano de luchar, pero su miembro fue cortado sin ningún escrúpulo, arrojado a la calle en la que la multitud lo escupía y pisoteaba. Más adelante fue llevado a crucificar, la gente le arrojó sal a sus heridas. Puesto sobre la cruz, comenzaron a desollarlo.

Terry ordenó a Sir William, el único hombre en quien confiaba ciegamente, que le llevara la cena a Candy, solo él podía entrar a su celda, alguien que no se ablandara y la liberara.

—¿Cuándo me van a sacar de aquí? Por favor… estoy muy lastimada…—miró a sir William con sus ojazos verdes suplicantes.

—No lo sé.—respondió seco, dejándole la cena.

—¡Espere! Dígale a Terrance que necesito hablar con él, por favor, es importante.

—Su gracia no desea verla, lo siento.

—¡Por favor!—Sir William respiró profundo.

—Tengo órdenes de no hablar con usted.

—¿Va a ejecutarme?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.—la miró con algo de compasión, pero no dijo nada y se marchó.

Con pocas ganas se comió la cena, llevaba tanto sin comer que vomitó. Tiró la bandeja junto con todos los alimentos y comenzó a llorar y gritar.

…

Con un crecimiento notorio de barba, ojeras y el semblante de un lunático, Terry tomaba vino en el salón, un derroche de copas y botellas vacías. Había llevado una vida relativamente tranquila, un hombre criado para la milicia, libre, bárbaro, hasta que llegó a esa maldita tierra donde el rey anterior rompío tantos años de paz dejando desgracia en su vida. Recordó cuando conoció a Candy, no tenía idea de que fuera ella cuando la libró dos veces de ser violada. Siendo hija de un Lord, la imaginó remilgada y mimada, grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquella criatura salvaje osó tomar su propia espada y amenazarlo. Disfrutaba tratar de domarla, hasta provocarla para escuchar las barbaridades de su boca irreverente. La adicción que había tomado por sus labios, lo inolvidable que se le había hecho su cuerpo. Él había sido su primer hombre, ella había sido un regalo precioso para él, algo que se había propuesto conquistar. Podía ir moldeándola a su forma, convertirla en una buena amante, aunque bastaba su deliciosa inocencia para encenderlo. Pero llegó el maldito Anthony y le robó todo eso. Y ella se fue con él, no lo pensó y lo abandonó. Lanzó la botella de vino.

—¿Vas a dejar que se pudra en esa celda?—preguntó Robert quitándole la copa que tenía en la mano.

—Aún no decido qué castigo le impomdré.—a Robert le dio miedo esa mirada de loco, aquél odio visceral que brillaba en esos ojos.

—¿Crees que esa niña necesita que se le castigue más?—estaba indignado.

—¡No es una niña! No fue ninguna maldita niña cuando se largó con ese miserable a manchar mi nombre.

—Se fue con el hombre que creyó que la amaba, el que pensaba conocer, tú nunca le dijiste que estaba vivo…

—¡Pero le dije que la vendió!

—¿Por qué ella debía creerte? Se vio forzada a casarse con un hombre que no conocía, un hombre que adrede o no, le quitó todo lo que tenía y encima tenía que ser su esposa, hizo lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera en su lugar.

—Claro, porque eso es lo que es. Una cualquiera, ¡como tu madre!

—¡También es la tuya!—gritó Robert.

…

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Candy con recelo. Llevaba varios días confinada, había dormido poco entre horribles pesadillas.

—Shhh. Soy yo, vine a sacarte de aquí.

—Pero… cuando se entere tu hermano…

—¿Quieres pudrirte aquí entonces?

Robert la sacó de la celda, valiéndose de mil artimañas y otros atributos que jamás revelaría. La llevó a su cuarto, cubierta con una manta. Había una alberca con agua tibia esperándola.

—¡Es una trampa! De seguro esto es una emboscada, yo…—se aterró.

—Shhh. Candy, por Dios, baja la voz. ¿Quieres que nos ejecuten a los dos?—la abrazó para aplacar su histeria.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

—No me gustan las injusticias.—los ojos color miel de Robert brillaron de una tristeza oculta, era el único de los tres hermanos mayores que no tenía los ojos azul profundo de los Iraski.

Candy no pudo ver otra cosa que no fuera compasión y sinceridad en esos ojos, en esa sonrisa bellísima de ese joven tan especial. Miraba la alberca y lo miraba a él.

—No tienes nada qué temer, sabes que yo no te pondré un dedo…—le aseguró cuando le ayudó a deshacerse de los trapos inmundos que llevaba. Al meterse en el agua tibia, sentía que los rasguños le ardían, pero sintió la gloria al sentir ese líquido preciado por su piel. Lloró amargamente cuando se pasaba la esponja por la piel, lo hacía con fiereza, como queriendo limpiarse el dolor, a Anthony e incluso a Terry.

—Vas a lastimarte.

Con cuidado, Anthony le quitó la esponja y él mismo la aseó, como hubiera hecho con una hermana o una madre.

—Me recuerdas a mi madre.—le dijo mientras le enjuagaba el pelo.

—Terry nunca me ha hablado de ella, ni de su vida en Midderlands… somos dos desconocidos…

—Terry no habla de ella jamás.

—¿Por qué?

—No es algo que necesites saber, créeme.—el joven suspiró.

—¿Crees que Terrance me ejecutará? ¿Lo crees capaz?

Robert se quedó pensativo un momento. Estaba muy pequeño cuando su madre fue ejecutada, pero siempre las paredes habían hablado y conocía la historia, como eso había marcado la vida de su hermano. La miró a los ojos.

—No.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

—Porque si mi hermano hubiera querido matarte, ya lo habría hecho.—los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo?

—No lo sé. Terry es un hombre muy complejo. Muy orgulloso, cuando hieres ese orgullo, puede ser muy cruel.

—Yo no quería irme, lo juro. Yo ya me estaba acostumbrando, pero es que…

—Hay que esperar a que se le alivie el ego. Candy, jamás le digas que yo te dije esto, pero… Terry se enamoró de ti.—los ojos de ella parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

—Eso es mentira. Si me amara, no me hubiera encerrado ahí en las condiciones en que llegué, tu hermano ni siquiera volteó a verme…

—Porque para él tú lo traicionaste, él piensa que estuviste… ¿estuviste con Anth…?

—¡No! ¡Lo juro! El único interés de Anthony era dinero, me secuestró para sacarle dinero a Terry…

—¿Entonces no te obligó a…?

—Yo le dije que estaba embarazada…

—¡Estás embarazada!

—¡No! Bueno, no lo sé, yo solo dije eso para evitar que me violara y funcionó. Yo no he estado con otro hombre que no sea Terry, lo juro.—lloró, encontrándose sus ojos con los suyos.

—Es muy difícil que él crea eso. Está muerto de celos, mi hermano está loco por ti…

—Poco me importa. Yo lo odio.—las palabras le salieron masticadas, con amargura.

—Sabes que eso es mentira.—le argumentó con total tranquilidad mientras la ayudaba a salir del agua y la cubrió con una túnica.

—Si no va a matarme, espero que me deje ir, yo no quiero volver a verlo.

—Eso no sucederá. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es enamorarlo.

—¿Qué? Yo no quiero enamorarlo, ¡yo lo odio! Quisiera vengarme y cobrarle cada…

—Absolutamente. No hay nada más vulnerable que un hombre enamorado. Puedes tenerlo a tus pies si eres astuta.

—¿Qué gano yo con eso?

—Ser feliz. Esa es tu mejor venganza. Reconquistar a mi hermano, ganar su favor, con eso vences a tus verdaderos enemigos y de paso, tendrás al hombre que amas contigo.

—¡Yo no lo amo!

—Aún no, pero lo harás. Terrance tiene esa maldición.

…

Sigilosa, Candy fue a la que había sido su habitación para descansar. Sabía que tarde o temprano la descubrirían, pero no le importaba, si tan solo una noche dormía cómoda y limpia. Se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Robert. Enamorarlo, tenerlo a sus pies… iba a hacer que se tragara su orgullo junto con sus palabras.

Se despertó temprano en la mañana, el sol que se colaba por la ventana la sacó del sueño que no había conciliado en días. Se incorporó, quedándose sentada a la orilla de la cama, aún medio dormida. Cuando alzó la vista se topó con la mirada de Terry.

Se puso de pie instintivamente y se alejó, aunque él siguió caminando hacia ella con semblante amenazador. A ella le temblaban hasta las pestañas. Su mirada iracunda la hacía sentir tan pequeña. Era tan imponente, esa mandíbula apretada y perfecta, cuidadosamente esculpida, donde llevaba el lunar característico de los Iraski, cada uno en diferentes lugares, pero el mismo lunar. Esos brazos poderosos y sus enormes manos parecían muy dispuestas a triturarla.

—¡Si quiere máteme! Yo no pienso pasar un día más en esa asquerosa celda.—lejos de mostrarse mansa, se le ocurrió empezar por desafiarlo.

—¿Quién te ayudó a escapar?—estaba tan cerca de ella que la sangre se le espesaba y se le obstruía en las venas.

—No se lo diré.—alzó el mentón con altivez.

La había echado de menos, sin duda. No pudo evitar mirar su boca, esos labios que tanto deseaba. Tan hermosa a pesar de estar tan maltratada. Eso le dio una punzada de remordimiento.

—¿Crees que estás en posición de desafiarme?—la tomó fuerte por los hombros. Su rabia era más consigo mismo por desearla tanto aún en esas circunstancias.

—Me está lastimando, por favor, ya mi cuerpo no resiste que lo lastimen más…—no pudo escapar del efecto de sus ojos aguados, también el hecho de que ella llevaba el collar que él le había regalado.

—Tienes lo que te mereces. Yo te di todo, te protegí, te respeté porque me lo pediste y en la primera oportunidad te fuiste con ese bastardo…

—Yo no que…

—No te importó humillarme, pisoteaste mi orgullo…

—¡Yo no quería irme! Él me engañó, me dijo cosas terribles…

—Y tú le creíste. Ahora que sabes quién es en realidad tu amado Anthony quieres hacerte la víctima, ¡Crees que soy un imbécil! ¡Eso crees!—la sujetó muy fuerte del pelo, sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero a la vez tenía él mismo un dolor profundo.

—Admito que… que estuve engañada, pero admito también que no quería irme, yo hice lo imposible por volver… supe que ya no lo amaba desde que lo tuve nuevamente de frente, pero él… comenzó a hablar de mi padre… supo qué decirme para convencerme… ¡él me conoce desde siempre!

—Tienes razón. Él te conoce, yo no…—dijo con ira y amargura, clavándole sus dos dagas de hielo azul.

—Yo juré ante los dioses fidelidad, yo acepté mi destino de ser su esposa y…

—¿Y cuándo recordaste esos votos? ¿Antes o después de revolcarte con…?

Tuvo la tremenda osadía de abofetearlo, pero sintió la muerte pasar por sus ojos cuando vio la ira más honda contenida en la cara de Terry. Iba a matarla. Estaba segura de que ahora sí la mataba.

—Eres el único hombre en mi vida. El único que ha estado dentro de mí.—dijo tratando de salvarse de su ira.

—¡Deja de mentir!

—¡Lo juro! Lo juro por la memoria de mi padre. Sólo he sido tuya…

Aunque su ira se aplacó un poco con aquellas palabras, en su necedad, se negó a creerle. Pero atisbó una esperanza, una sola de que fuera cierto, de que aunque no lo amara, al menos no lo hubiera traicionado. Que ningún otro la hubiera tocado. Aflojó un poco su violento agarre para besarla. ¡Por Dios que necesitaba hacerlo.

 _"_ _No hay nada más vulnerable que un hombre enamorado. Sé astuta y lo tendrás a tus pies"._ recordó mientras la besaba y se entregó a ese beso, deseándolo también. Su violenta posesión en sus labios, sus manos fuertes recorriéndola, reconoció por dentro que había estado deseando todo eso. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado enamorada de Anthony? Anthony era un intento de hombre comparado con la virilidad y el fuego de Terrance Iraski.

—No te creo.—dijo dejándola de besar y apartándose. Dejándola desorbitada.

—Entonces mátame, no tengo más defensa que mi palabra. Mátame y acaba ya con esta tortura, por favor. Mátame o déjame ir, ya he tenido suficiente castigo, estoy cansada.

—Sabes muy bien que no voy a matarte.—la tomó fuerte del rostro.

—¿Por qué?

—Anthony antes de morir confesó que estabas embarazada.

Se hizo un silencio súbito. Candy decidió no desmentirlo, tal vez si él creía que estaba embarazada mostraría más compasión y sería más fácil ganarse su favor nuevamente. Deseó dentro de sí recibir una señal de que fuera así.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que nazca el niño.—Candy se quedó desconcertada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que hasta que nazca el niño?

—Me lo entregarás y te irás tan lejos como puedas de mi vida.

—¡Estás loco!

—Mi hijo no se criará con una adúltera, tan pronto nazca, anularé nuestro matrimonio.—se marchó de la habitación dejándola muerta en vida.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de desear que haya la posibilidad de haber concebido. Podía decirle que no estaba segura, pero sabía que eso no cambiaría nada, Terrance esperaría hasta estar seguro. Decidió mantener la mentira para al menos estar libre de cualquier castigo que se le quisiera afligir.

…

—Sabe de sobra que anular un matrimonio resulta más difícil que vaciar un oceano.

—Pues así tenga que vaciar un oceano, voy a acabar con ese maldito matrimonio.—le respondió Terry a Sir William.

—Su gracia, cuando yo llegué, la reina estaba forcejando con Anthony Brandon, ella no deseaba que él…

—Aquí el punto no es si fornicaron o no, el punto es que ella se fue con él.

—La reina es casi una niña, su gracia, usted sabe que es ingenua, era de esperarse que…

—¡Por qué todos la defienden! ¡No es una niña! Yo la hice mujer, ella era mi mujer, ¡mía!—gritó dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa.—el sabio y sensato William esperó que se calmara antes de continuar.

—Anthony Brandon confesó que no fornicó con ella porque ella le aseguró que estaba embarazada. Tiene sentido, su gracia. Ella sigue siendo solo suya.

Por un lado Terry quería aferrarse a eso desesperadamente, pero los celos podían más que él. Deseaba estar con ella, sobre todo ahora que esperaba a un hijo suyo, su heredero. Pero no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de ella con Anthony.

…

—No sé cómo le harás para dar a luz a un Iraski. Si solo su miembro te dejó tullida dos días, no quisiera imaginar…

—Tengo las caderas anchas.—se defendió de la imprudente Meredith mientras la ayudaba a vestirse.

—Ojalá ese niño no venga malogrado con tan poco espacio…

—¡Mi madre tuvo tres hijos! Y ella era más baja y delgada que yo.

Habían pasado varios días. Candy había mantenido la farsa del embarazo, aunque aún no le había llegado el sangrado, llevaba pocos días de retraso, pero tampoco sentía nada que le indicara que estuviese encinta. Tenía prohibido salir del palacio, si es que iba a los jardines, tenía que estar custodiada con máxima seguridad en caso de que intentara escapar o de que surgiera otro atentado.

Hacía una tarde hermosa, le apetecían las cerezas. Custodiada por Meredith y dos guardias, fue a disfrutar de ellas.

—¿No dije que tenía prohibido venir a este jardín?—de ahí se la había llevado Anthony.—Candy siempre temblaba cuando él aparecía de pronto.

—Lo siento, su gracia. La reina quería cerezas no es bueno negarle nada en su estado.

El gesto de Terry se suavizó un instante. La miró tan pálida y vulnerable. Él no se había dignado en visitarla en días, ni siquiera había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Los remordimientos lo aturdieron. Hizo una señal para que los demás se distanciaran un poco.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy muy bien.—respondió resentida mientras trataba de arrancar cerezas.

Terry le quitó el cuenco y se lo llenó de la dulce fruta. Ella se sentó en uno de los bancos y comenzó a degustarlos. Terry se fijó en sus labios y los comparó con el color y sabor de ese fruto. A eso siempre le habían sabido sus labios. Cuando ella fue a comer otra cereza, los labios de Terry interrumpieron el acto.

Ella reaccionó desconcertada, pero no olvidaba las palabras de Robert. Esperar que se le sanara el ego y aprovechar cada oportunidad de enamorarlo. La besó con mucha delicadeza, saboreando el néctar que las cerezas habían impregnado en su boca. Ella puso una de sus manos en el rostro de él, sintiendo el grueso vello de la barba que comenzaba a asomarse, se quedó rozando ese bello con las yemas de sus dedos, ese gesto curioso le gustó a él, pero despertó del letargo y se apartó de sus labios.

—Quiero que mi hijo crezca en Midderlands.—puso una mano en su vientre y ella vibró completa.

—No haga eso. No me quite lo único que tengo, por favor…

—Ya está decidido.— Se puso de pie y se marchó, dejándola presa de la angustia.

…

Un alboroto despertó a todos muy tarde en la noche. Un ataque. Se rumoraba que se había formado un grupo de rebeldes con el afán de destruir al nuevo rey. Eran muchos hombres y habían invadido el palacio. Candy no podía creer que estuviera viviendo esa pesadilla otra vez.

—Su gracia, usted me necesita peleando, no aquí de niñera.—se quejó sir William.

—Lo necesito protegiendo a mi hijo, usted es el único a quien yo confiaría la vida de mi heredero. Y la de mi esposa…—agregó a regañadientes. Se iba, pero Candy lo detuvo.

—¿Desea que yo bendiga su espada?—pidió llorando. Conmovido, Terry la sacó y se la extendió, ella besó su espada y en el frío acero cayeron lágrimas de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Porque ustedes se lo merecen, aquí les dejo otro capi, espero que lo disfruten. No soy perfecta, pero lo que hago va con mucho cariño y dedicación con el único propósito de hacerlas soñar. Estoy viviendo los momentos más oscuros de mi vida y escribir es una terapia para mí, lo mismo que saber que cuento con su apoyo y siento el cariño que me dejan en sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias:**

 **Maquig, GabyGranchéster, Guest, Dajimar, Soadora, Brisi, myrslayer, claus mart, Lila Venezuela, Lizethr, mildred290, Jan, Denkar, Ana Vicky, dianley, AleRdz, LizCarter, skarllet northman, Pecas, Kira anima, Rey, ESME05, Gissa Alvarez, ELI DIAZ, Luz Rico, Mirna, thay, Dali, paulayjoaqui, Luisa, Alessita77, Guest**

 **Hasta pronto!**

 **W. Grandchester**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

—Por favor, cuídate…

Fue todo lo que Candy le dijo y lo miró a los ojos, mostrando los suyos aguados y sinceros, le mantuvo la mirada por incontables segundos, una dulzura y honestidad, una pureza de la que Terry aún en su necedad no pudo pasar por alto.

—Regresaré. Yo siempre gano, Candy.

Le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos varoniles y no pudo evitar dejarle un beso, jamás podía resistirse a esos labios que tanto le habían seducido desde que la conoció. Lo vio partir con Albert e incluso Robert, además de cientos de sus hombres. Su corazón dio un vuelco. No podía evitar imaginarse lo peor, no verlo regresar jamás, o entero, como su padre.

—Él es un rey… sus hermanos son príncipes… ¿por qué tienen que ser ellos los que se enfrentan? ¿Para qué tienen un ejército?—preguntó Candy histérica, provocando a Sir William que deseaba estar batallando y no ahí con ella.

—En nuestras tierras, todos los hombres somos formados para la milicia, sin importar la cuna. En Midderlands, habemos hombres de verdad.

—¿Y si pierde? ¿Qué pasará?

—No va a perder y aunque así fuera, Robert o Albert tomarían su lugar, si todos murieran, su padre buscará un suplente hasta que su hijo, si es que es un varón tenga la edad de regir.

Este hecho angustió más a Candy. La mentira sobre el embarazo había crecido mucho más de lo que imaginó, no hallaba cómo escapar de ella, sobre todo si ese supuesto embarazo le garantizaba su vida o la libraba de cualquier sádico castigo que Terrance se le ocurriera imponerle. Más que todo eso, deseó que pudiera ser cierto, aún había esperanzas mientras no viera el sangrado. Las esperanzas duraron muy poco cuando recordó la dura sentencia de Terry.

 _"_ _Tan pronto nazca el niño, me lo entregarás y te irás lo más lejos posible de mi vida"._

—Tranquila, niña, tu amado regresará en una pieza, como siempre.

—No es mi amado. Me preocupo por él como lo haría por cualquier persona.—le reprochó a Meredith.

—Claro, como no.

Se habían atrincherado en un pasadizo secreto del palacio, con mucha suerte jamás las encontrarían.

…

Se debatía una lucha a sangre en las afueras del palacio. Terry al ver muchos de los suyos caídos lamentó no prestar oídos a los rumores y jamás pensó que el grupo de rebeldes fuera tan grande, no tenían organización ni destreza, pero sí muchas ganas de matar, mucho odio.

—Creen que pueden llegar desde su isla de mierda e imponer su voluntad. Hoy pondremos fin a toda la maldita dinastía Iraski.—vociferó el líder.

—Mátenlos a todos, especialmente a la zorra traidora. No tengan compasión por nadie. Tomaremos lo que es nuestro.

—¡Sí!

Se enfrentaban contra los soldados reales, caían a diestra y siniestra porque los hombres de Terry sí tenían destreza y eso les daba ventaja. Terry peleaba contra un rebelde, aunque su destreza era impecable, su oponente era desordenado, lo que no le permitía predecir cómo atacaría. Espada contra espada, Terry llegó a herirlo varias veces, pero no eran heridas de cuidarse.

—Te dije, que Terrance Iraski era mío.

El líder sacó al rebelde del medio y se enfrentó a Terry. Ese sí parecía haber sido bien intruído en combate. Ninguno había herido al otro, sus espadas chocaban contra cada movimiento. Terry logró herirlo en el brazo, pero a su vez él recibió una herida cerca del pecho.

—¡Qué poco te durará el reinado!—Terry seguía luchando, pero entonces vio que a Robert no le estaba yendo muy bien, aunque daba la pelea, le habían clavado varias flechas y cayó. Esto lo distrajo y el lídel rebelde lo despojó de la espada.

A Robert lo habían dado por muerto, mientras el que lo hirió se enfrentaba a Albert. Terry tenía que sacar sus tácticas a puño limpio, esquivando la espada de su enemigo. Esquivó varios movimientos mortales, maniobraba para recuperar su espada, pero le fue imposible.

—No necesito una espada para matarte.

Pese al movimiento del líder con la espada, Terry logró agarrarle el brazo en el cual la manejaba, tan fuerte, que el filo se acercaba al mentón del que la portaba. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, Terry se la enterró desde el mentón hasta que le salió por el cráneo. Era su manera favorita de matar.

Se acercó a Robert, vio que estaba vivo, aunque en condición crítica por las flechas clavadas en la espalda.

—¡Llévenlo con el doctor!—ordenó.

—Su Gracia, el palacio está rodeado de rebeldes, no podremos llevarlo hasta el doctor sin…

—Si dejan que se muera, lo pagarán con sus malditas cabezas.

Apresurados, el soldado se echó el pesado cuerpo de Robert al hombro mientras otros dos le cubrían la espalda y otros más se debatían contra los que se habían apoderado del castillo.

—¡Dios mío!—exclamó Candy cuando vio llegar a Robert en esas condiciones. Se acercó a él y llorando tomó su mano.

—Candy…

—No te atrevas a morirte, ¿qué sería de mí en este infierno sin ti?

—Ya, por el amor de Dios, no se va a morir.—el doctor la apartó y con los debidos cuidados comenzó a sacar las flechas que por fortuna no habían tocado partes lamentables, aunque sí habían infligido bastante dolor.

Horrorizada, Candy observaba todo, Meredith y otras mucamas rezaban, ella solo pedía que Terry estuviera bien y que por fin toda esa pesadilla terminara. Entonces invadieron el escondite. Alguien debió seguir a los soldados que llevaban a Robert.

—Aquí está la zorra traidora.

Entraron al menos cinco hombres, pero no contaban con Sir William. Si inició una lucha, Sir William era un mercenario, aunque no pudo evitar que mataran a varias mucamas e hirieran a Meredith, desfigurándole el lado izquierdo de la cara, logró evitar que dañaran a Robert y al doctor. Pero no pudo contra uno de los hombres, el que tenía a Candy.

—No, por favor. Por favor…

—Tranquila, zorra. No vamos a matarte, eso dependerá de tu rey…

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?

—Si tu rey te ama lo suficiente, se rendirá voluntariamente a cambio de tu miserable vida y la de tu hijo.

—¿Rendirse? Terrance jamás lo haría…

—Lástima… sería un desperdicio matar a una buena ramera como tú.—pasó su lengua por la cara de Candy, provocándole náuseas y un llanto de impotencia.

Sir William planeaba su estrategia para recuperar a Candy, tenía al desgraciado en sus manos, solo era cuestión de un movimiento certero, pues tenía a Candy con el filo de la espada en el cuello.

—Das un paso más y ella se muere. ¿Sabes lo que te haría tu rey si dejas morir a la portadora de su heredero?

En ese momento el doctor le enterró una daga en el corazón, silenciándolo para siempre. Candy corrió a los brazos de Sir William, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ningún acercamiento afectuoso. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero recibió a Candy en sus brazos e intentó una caricia paternal.

…

Terry, Albert y los soldados que quedaban seguían luchando hasta acabar con el último rebelde. Sus cabezas y extremidades adornaban el suelo. La lucha que se había extendido largas horas había terminado. Terry solo deseaba volver a casa y saber que Candy y su hijo estaban bien.

—Necesitan volver a nacer para poder vencernos.—exclamó Albert con orgullo a la vez que pateaba varios cadáveres

—Tenemos que estar preparados a toda hora. No podemos permitirnos otro ataque sorpresa. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres he perdido?

—El mañana es un regalo para un soldado. Es un misterio. Matar o morir.

Fue justo ahí cuando un rebelde que se había escondido apareció de la nada y clavó su espada en el abdomen de Terry, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Albert luchó hasta vencerlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

…

Albert cargó su cuerpo moribundo hasta el palacio. Todos estaban horrorizados. La vida se iba escapando de los ojos de Terry.

—¡Terrance!—Candy corrió para acercarse, pero Sir William se lo impidió.

—Deja que el médico haga su trabajo.

—¡Yo tengo que estar a su lado! Es mi deber…—se safó del agarre de su protector.

No quedó más remedio que dejarla con ellos mientras el doctor hacía lo que fuera por salvarlo. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba pálido. Como si toda su fuerza e imponencia se estuviera consumiendo con cada minuto que pasaba. Aunque deliraba, se negaba a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Está sufriendo! ¡Haga algo! ¡Ay Dios! Está tan caliente…—Candy pasó la palma de su mano por la frente sudada de Terry que a penas lograba aferrarse a la vida.

—Candy…—la llamó con un hilo de voz.

—No te mueras, por favor, ¡prometiste cuidarme!—él le sonrió aunque sus ojos se iban.

—Cierra la boca, pequeña, interrumpes mi paso al más allá.—tuvo la osadía de bromear en esas circunstancias.

—Hasta moribundo a usted le gusta torturarme.

Los ojos de Terry se cerraron en ese entonces. La vida para Candy se apagó una vez más. Ver su cuerpo imponente postrado en esa cama, su frente perlada de sudor, la tranquilidad de su semblante suavizaban las líneas de expresión de su frente, se veía vulnerable. No hacía otra cosa más que llorar.

—No está muerto aún. Le di una posión que lo hará dormir pesadamente para que sufra menos.

—¿Sufrir menos? ¿Qué pretende hacerle?

—Tengo que colocar cada cosa en su lugar, desinfectar y sellar la herida. A fuego.

—¿Fuego? Eso es algo… tan salvaje, tan…

—¿Quiere estar a lado de su esposo?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces deje de cuestionar mis métodos.—el doctor perdió la paciencia con ella, Candy sabía que tenía esa gracia, optó por obedecer.

Se mantuvo atenta todo el tiempo, veía a Terry hacer gestos de dolor, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido, ni se movía. El doctor metía las manos en la herida, acomodando órganos mientras recitaba unas palabras en una lengua extraña. Limpiaba todo con unos extraños untos y pomadas.

—Este proceso es muy largo, debería irse a descansar.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que termine y Terrence despierte.—se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón con altivez.

—Lo que quise decir, niña, es que tu presencia me incomoda, además de que si Su Gracia estuviera en sus cinco sentidos en este momento, no te querría a ti aquí, sino cuidando de su hijo como es tu deber.

—Yo soy la reina, usted debe dirigirse a mí con más respe…

—Sir William, por favor, llévesela, por el bien del rey y del mío.

Candy fue obligada a descansar. Aunque no sería posible conciliar el sueño. La vida podría volver a cambiarle. Terrance era un desgraciado, pero era el único que podría protegerla, aún si la mandara lejos. Qué angustia le provocaba eso. Desde que había vuelto a ver a Anthony, no dejó de pensar en Terry, empezó a admirarlo y anhelarlo más que nunca. Terry jamás la había golpeado de la forma en que Anthony lo hizo, Terry aún con sus maneras brutas la había protegido siempre, Anthony la había negociado como a cualquier cachivache. A Anthony no parecía importarle abusar de ella, sabiendo que era casada y que pertenecía a otro. Terry había muerto de celos de solo imaginarla siendo tocada por otro.

La había rescatado muchas veces, había sido gentil y ella había disfrutado de sus pocos episodios de ternura. No la había forzado a unirse en su cama. Un deseo irracional se había metido dentro de ella desde entonces. Quería despertar a ese Terry una vez más, su lado pasional, su ternura, incluso su fiereza, porque su indiferencia la estaba matando.

—Tienes que dormir.—le dijo Meredith.

—Yo no puedo dormirme mientras él se está muriendo, ¿por qué les cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—Porque eres la reina y tu trabajo es cuidar de su heredero, ¿por qué eres tan necia?

—¡Porque lo amo y no quiero que le pase nada!—se arrepintió en seguida de confesar eso.

—Dime algo que no sepa.—dijo Meredith con desdén mientras pasaba su mano por el vendaje que tenía en la cara.

—Él es mi esposo… yo juré amarlo…

—Ujum.

—¡No es de su incumbencia!

—Eso está a simple vista, niña. Te brillaban los ojos cada vez que llegaba, además ansiabas que llegara para provocarlo con tus impertinencias, ¿o lo vas a negar?

—Me había acostumbrado a él… a veces era dulce, ¿sabe?

—Te dije que él no era malo, tú has sido la necia.

—Yo solo no quiero que se muera… no puedo soportar que se me muera nadie más…

Su llanto desolado hizo que Meredith se conmoviera y no tuvo más remedio que emplear el papel de madre y arrullarla en sus brazos fuertes y acogedores. La arrulló hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

…

Candy despertó con los primeros destellos del alba, se sentía muy mojada. Se sentó con pereza en el borde de la cama y con decepción vio el sangrado llegarle. Solo había sido un retraso. Recordó a Terry. Se puso de pie inmediantamente, pero fue hacia la alberca que ya estaba preparada con agua tibia. Se deshizo de la bata manchada que probaba irrefutablemente su infertilidad. Lloró de angustia mientras se sumergía en el agua. Terry iba a despreciarla más cuando se enterara de que no había ningún hijo y por lo visto, tampoco había esperanzas de que lo hubiera.

No fue a desayunar ni nada, fue directamente a donde Terry.

—Cerramos la herida, no hubo infecciones, pero… no he podido bajarle la fiebre.

Candy lo vio temblando, delirando, sus labios varoniles y sensuales estaban pálidos, lo tocó y estaba ardiendo. Se sentó a su lado, acarició su cabello mojado de sudor, besó su frente y pasó suave su mano por la herida vendada.

—A pesar de todo, tú has sido el único hombre que me ha hecho sentir protegida. Pensé que eras invencible y que nada podría pasarme mientras tuviera tu favor… Nunca te lo dije, pero fue así.

Recostó su cabeza en su pecho para sentir su corazón latir y en su cara podía sentir su respiración cálida. Entrelazó su mano en la suya, mojó su torso con sus lágrimas.

—No la mates. No mates a mi mamá… Por favor…—lo oyó desvariar

—Shhh… yo voy a cuidar tu sueño hasta que te recuperes. Ya pasó lo malo.—le dejó un beso en los labios.

Albert y Robert que ya se había recuperado bastante fueron a ver a Terry, pero al ver la escena salieron disimuladamente. Solo Sir William se había quedado en una distancia prudente, tenía que proteger a su rey ante cualquier posible acto de traición.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, en otras circunstancias… pero no me arrepiento de haberte conocido de todos modos. Me gusta imaginar que podemos empezar otra vez, donde ya no nos odiemos.

La fiebre subía más cada vez, los delirios aumentaban. El doctor junto con dos hombres sumergieron a Terry en una alberca con agua helada. Tiritaba como un niño desvalido y abandonado en el invierno más frío.

—Ya sáquenlo, lo van a matar antes de tiempo…—Candy era consumida por la angustia al ver el sufrimiento de Terry.

Lo sacaron temblando y encogido de frío y lo pusieron en la cama nuevamente donde deliró hasta quedarse dormido otra vez.

…

—Se va a poner bien, Candy. Mi hermano es una roca. ¿Sabes algo? Los Iraski no agonizan, sus muertes son súbitas y honoríficas, si un Iraski se niega a morir, ni la cripta podría quebrar esa voluntad.

—Tú lo admiras mucho.

—Yo amo a mi hermano.—enfatizó Robert.

—Estoy segura de que él también te ama a ti.—se acomodaron juntos en un sofá de la recámara de Terry, esperando una mejoría.

—Mi hermano es la única persona que me amó además de nuestra madre.

—Terry en sus delirios mencionaba a su madre… _no la mates, por favor no mates a mi mamá_ … ¿qué sucedió con su madre?

Terry despertó en ese momento, débil, pero lúcido. Se sentía mareado y que algo le quemaba por dentro. Las primeras caras que vio fueron las de Candy y Robert, también la del leal William, las personas que más amaba y estimaba, aunque él jamás lo dijera.

—¡Terry! ¿Cómo te sientes?—Candy corriendo hacia él se le fue encima de emoción.

—¡Oh!—se quejó.

—Lo siento. Temíamos que no despertaras jamás.—le brindó una sonrisa amplia y sincera, acompañada de sus preciosos ojos aguados, cargados de esperanza.

—Yo siempre gano, pequeña.—acarició la mejilla de Candy.

Del gesto de cercanía las lágrimas de ella terminaron de caer rodando por unas mejillas que no podían dejar de sonreir.

—Yo le dije que un Iraski solo moría con honor, no era tu día.

—¿Acabamos con todos esos desgraciados?

—Te apuesto que no le quedarán ganas de volverte a enfrentar.—respondió Robert.

—Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, excepto por ti… ¿quieres comer algo? Pide lo que quieras y haré que te lo traigan.—la emoción de Candy conmovió y despertó la curiosidad de Terry.

—Ahora no. ¿Estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo?—la atrajo más hacia él.

—Casi. Tu doctor es muy prepotente, no me respeta, me trata como a una semejante y me echó porque yo le incomodaba, ¿puedes creerlo?—se indignó. Terry suspiró y Robert se encogió de hombres, validando lo que era obvio.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¿Te has cuidado bien?—Terry puso su mano en el vientre de ella.

Toda expresión de felicidad se rompió en ese momento en la cara de Candy. El miedo y la angustia volvieron a recorrerla.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tardecito, pero aquí está. Me he propuesto tomarme este finde para actualizar esta historia que tanto interés les ha despertado y porque ustedes se lo merecen, haré todo lo posible por actualizar varias veces esta semana.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar, niñas, por sus palabras de aliento que moralmente me levantaron bastante. Aún no se resuelve mi situación del todo, pero estoy tranquila, decidí no volverme loca y vivir la vida que solo es una.**

 **Las quiero,**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

—Su gracia ha de estar muy débil, será mejor que coma.

La intervención de Meredith en la escena salvó a Candy de la catastrófica confesión. Estaba decidida a decírselo de todas formas, pero no hallaba el momento. De hecho, en cualquier momento sería un mal momento, pero sin duda soltárselo acabando de volver de ultratumba sería peor.

—Es un guiso ligero, pero le hará recobrar toda energía, además no queremos que le caiga pesado.—regresó Meredith con una bandeja. Robert se retiró desimuladamente, lo mismo que Meredith.

Candy se quedó dubitativa. No sabía si debía irse, aunque no quería. Deseaba estar ahí porque era lo que su corazón le pedía. Su mirada intensa le ponía nerviosa, la estaba estudiando, pero el guiso seguía intacto.

—Su comida no se acabará si solo la mira. Cómaselo.—ella le señaló la bandeja y le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Este guiso huele a concha de burdel en decadencia.—las mejillas de Candy se encendieron ante una comparación tan poco delicada.

—Entonces no creo que le disguste tanto, por como habla debe estar acostumbrado a esa experiencia.—Se sentó junto a él y le quitó la bandeja.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Cuidándolo.—le llevó la cuchara a la boca, pero Terrance selló los labios como acero forjado.

—¿De verdad piensas que me lo voy a comer?—levantó su ceja con arrogancia.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?—los rodeos de Terry la estaban desesperando.

—¡Porque yo lo digo! Mientras usted esté postrado aquí, de nada servirá su autoridad y como sé que ha de estar desesperado por imponerla, bien le haría abrir la boca y comenzar a tragar.—su expresión fue peligrosa y divertida.

—Niña, si no estuviera convalesciente, te azotaría el trasero de tal manera que no te sentarías en semanas.

—Y si usted se come este guiso y no me hace perder más el tiempo, yo misma me inclinaré para que me azote el trasero, ¿le parece?

Terry tragó hondo y la excitación se formó en seguida, sobresaliendo como una espada en la sábana. Se debatía entre jalar a Candy y tomarla en ese mismo momento, o sucumbir a la cuchara que se le plantaba delante.

—Por favor, me estoy esforzando por ser una buena esposa, no me lo haga más difícil.

De alguna manera eso lo conmovió. Recordaba vagamente que ella estuvo con él todo el tiempo, o tal vez lo había imaginado. Notó que había algo que enturviaba su mirada, aunque siempre mostraba una valentía digna de admirar, también se le notaba el temor que en el fondo le tenía.

—¿Cómo sé que no ordenaste que envenenaran este guiso?

—Porque Meredith preferiría verter mi cabeza en él antes de pensar en matarlo.

—Buen punto…—fingió que meditaba solo para sacarla de quicio.

—¡Coma por el amor de Dios!

Finalmente cedió y como un manso corderito aceptó cada cucharada sin protestar. No pudo negar que le gustaba la idea de ver a Candy en el papel de esposa abnegada. Correspondió a cada una de sus sonrisas cuando ella le llevaba cada cucharada con paciencia y amor. Comenzaba a ablandarse nuevamente y eso por dentro le enfureció, pero optó por no desairarla.

—¿Sabes cuántas cucharadas llevo hasta ahora?

—No las conté… ¿por qué?

—Porque te daré un azote por cada una y van más de diez.

Le divirtió ver como ella se tensó, como sus pechos subían y bajaban por su agitada respiración, ahí brillaba la gema que él le había regalado, pero brillaba más la expresión firme y desafiante de ella cuando sostenía la cuchara delante de su boca con mucho orgullo. Solo conseguía excitarse más. ¡Dios! Acababa de regresar del más allá, le dolía y le ardía la herida, pero deseaba poseerla.

Le quitó la bandeja y la cuchara. La arrastró hasta ponerla a horcajadas sobre él y la aprisionó en un beso violento.

—¿Qué hace? ¿Se volvió loco?—preocupada le comenzó a palpar la herida.

—Lo siento. Olvidé tu estado.

Una vez más colocó su mano en el vientre de ella y el corazón lo sintió caérsele desde su pecho hasta los pies. Debía decírselo cuánto antes. No podía vivir un segundo más con esa angustia.

—Terrance.—Trató de sonar firme mientras se le formaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

—Habla.—la instó tras una larga pausa.

—No estoy esperando ningún hijo.

Los ojos de él se volvieron fuego azul, la recámara inmensa se redujo, lo mismo que el aire. Aún no decía nada, pero su expresión dura hablaba por sí sola.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Esta mañana me vino el sangrado. Fue solo un retraso…—aterrada se salió de su regazo y se fue poniendo de pie.

—¿Un retraso? ¿Sabes lo que yo creo? ¡Sabes lo que creo!—gritó lanzando la bandeja al suelo.

—Lo siento. Fue una mentira que se salió de control, yo…

—¡Claro! Para obtener compasión. Pensaste que al estar embarazada te librarías del castigo por adúltera.—quiso ponerse de pie, pero el dolor no lo dejó.

—¡Yo nunca le dije a usted que estaba embarazada!

—¡No! Tú solo te callaste a conveniencia.

—¡Y qué esperaba! Usted iba a matarme. Por usted me habría podrido en una celda sucia de no ser por su hermano.

—¡Y debí hacerlo tan pronto como entraste! Debí matarte en cuanto llegaste con tu amante…—los celos lo cegaban y lo consumían por dentro.

—¡No era mi amante! ¡Anthony fue lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida! Yo pensé que usted era la persona a quien más odiaba, pero no… Aún después de muerto, deseo tener la oportunidad de poder matarlo yo misma…

—¡Ahora! Pero seguro no pensaste así cuando vino por ti, seguramente no pensaste así cuando te acostaste con él… ¿o piensas que te creo que no te tocó ni una sola vez?

—¡No! ¡Por eso le dije que estaba embarazada! Se lo dije a él para que no me violara, ¡porque iba hacerlo! Usted tiene razón, claro que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de violarme, pero cuando le supliqué que no lo hiciera por mi supuesto embarazo… retrocedió…

—¿Retrocedió? ¿Así de simple?—dijo con sarcasmo y una mueca de ironía.

—Lo hizo. Para pedir el doble de dinero por mi rescate y el del niño, solo por eso…—lágrimas del más ferviente rencor salieron de sus ojos.

—Tiene sentido. Reconozco tu astucia…

—Siempre he sido honesta, usted lo sabe, nunca he temido de decir lo que siento.—lo miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Aún así, Candy, tú te escapaste con él y para eso no tienes justificación.

—Tal vez tenga razón, pero dudé desde el principio, yo no quería irme, presentía que no estaba bien…

—Eso no cambia nada.

—Quizás no significativamente, pero sí cambia algo. Hace unas semanas atrás yo hubiera seguido a Anthony ciegamente, sin ninguna duda…

—¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor? Te largaste con tu amante, pisoteando mi honor, pero debo alegrarme porque al menos vacilaste antes de hacerlo…—Candy suspiró.

—Esto no funcionará nunca. Creo que debería hacer lo que dijo, enviarme lejos y olvidar aquella absurda promesa.

—Claro, al cabo es lo que siempre quisiste.

—Terry…—Robert apareció y Candy aprovechó el momento para salir no antes posible de esta habitación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Atrapamos unos cuantos rebeldes que habían escapado, queríamos saber qué deseas que hagamos con e…

—Quémalos vivos a la vista de todos. Que ardan lentamente para que lo piensen mil veces antes de intentar atacar otra vez.

—¿Y puedo saber qué le hiciste a la pobre muchacha?—Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No le hice nada. Es solo una zorra mentirosa igual que todas.

—Me temo que tú y yo no hablamos de la misma persona…

—¿Será que ella te quitó lo afeminado para que la defiendas tanto?

—No soy afeminado. Solo me gustan los hombres. Y volviendo a Candy, ¿zorra? Si de verdad creyeras eso ya la habrías matado. ¿Por qué te enzañas con ella? ¿Sabes que no te dejó ni un solo momento cuando casi te mueres?

—Sabe mentir muy bien.

—¿Y eso lo dices por…?

—¡Nunca estuvo embarazada!

—Nada te impide hacer que lo esté…—Robert puso un gesto burlón.

—Tú no pareces muy sorprendido… Claro, no dudo que la hayas ayudado con semejante idea…

—Oh no, no, no, no… yo no tuve nada que ver en eso.

—Mira, lárgate de aquí.

…

—Muchacha, ya no llores. Por Dios, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para concebir, claro que para eso necesitas unirte a Terrance.

—¿Cómo voy a unirme a un hombre que me desprecia y me cree una ramera? Agradezco no haber concebido.—Meredith la ayudaba a desvestirse.

—¡Pero qué tonterías dices, niña!

—¿De qué me hubiera servido concebir? ¿Para que dudara eternamente de la legitimidad de mi hijo? Y no solo eso, pretendía quitarme a mi hijo y enviarme lejos… ¿qué clase de desalmado le quita un hijo de los brazos a una madre? ¿Ese es el rey que usted venera?

—Yo venero al rey que conozco. Si él la quisiera lejos, si él no sintiera nada por usted, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Haz lo tuyo, muchacha, usa esa astucia de la que tanto te jactas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que haga lo mío? Si todo el esfuerzo que hago solo sirve para…

—Sedúcelo.—dijo Meredith sin miramientos.

—¿Qué? No… yo no sé hacer eso, yo…

—Claro, hasta hace poco eras a penas una niña, pero ya es tiempo de que despiertes si quieres a ese hombre a tus pies.

Pasaron varios días y el plan de seducción iba en pie. Aunque Candy a penas veía a Terry. Había desistido de ello al darse cuenta de que él la evitaba a propósito.

—Este perfume lo atraerá a ti, no podrá resistirse…

—¿Crees que funcionará?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero debes atraerlo poco a poco, es decir, no sucumbas a él muy pronto, déjalo que llegue al límite de la desesperación.

Meredith le roceó el perfume en el cuello y en el nacimiento de los pechos, aunque Candy no tenía esperanza alguna en nada ya, no se perdía nada con intentar. Dado que no lo vio durante toda la mañana y tarde, decidió acabar con el ocio en la biblioteca.

— _El guerrero errante,_ es un buen libro.—La aparición de Terry la sorprendió.

—No sabía que había llegado…—su corazón palpitaba hasta desbocarse.

—No esperaba encontrarte…—el olor de Candy, uno que nunca le había percibido estaba atrayéndolo más y más.

—Nunca lo terminé…—se lo dijo cerca del cuello, erizándole toda la piel.

—He visto que lo dejó marcado en donde se quedó. ¿Quiere que se lo termine de leer?—se puso frente a él, brindándole una vista plena de sus pechos. El perfume seguía haciendo lo suyo.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Colocó sus grandes manos en la cintura de Candy y la atrajo hacia él, su olor provocó que la besara en el cuello, donde se quedó un rato aspirando el aroma. Él la deseaba a toda hora, pero ese olor lo hacía perder el dominio de sí mismo, no podía fingir indiferencia.

—Así no podré leerle…

—Claro, mejor sería que te sientes…

Se la sentó en el regazo, en la butaca aterciopelada y rodeó su cintura con las manos. A Candy se le cortaba la respiración, pero tenía que llevar el plan a cabo hasta el final.

— _Cuando Drako llegó al territorio de los Zafras, fue sorprendido por un asalta caminos en…—_ trataba de leer, pero Terry seguía besando su cuello, tocando sus pechos y eso estaba complicando el plan. Aunque sí estaba logrando seducirlo, no podía pelear con sus propias sensaciones.

—Esto no está bien…—fingió preocuparse.

—¿Por qué?—introducía sus manos bajo el vestido y acarició sus piernas.

—Porque alguien podría llegar y…

—Este es mi maldito palacio, yo hago lo que quiera, donde quiera, cuando quiera.—la giró con brusquedad para tomar sus labios, su enorme erección rozó el vientre de Candy.

—Basta, basta por favor…—suplicaba, pero por dentro se reía.

—No, otra vez no. No vas a dejarme así otra vez…

—Su té, su gra… ¡Oh!—Meredith fingió soprenderse.

—Tranquila, Meredith, solo… solo leíamos un libro, pero… ¡ya me voy!—a espaldas de Terry, Meredith le guiñó un ojo a Candy cuando esta salía de la biblioteca.

…

—¡Está funcionando!—dijo Candy con triunfo a la hora de dormir mientras Meredith la trenzaba.

—¿Funcionando? Te dije que debías atraerlo de a poco, si yo no llegaba, hubieras estado cabalgándolo.

—Pero ese es el propósito, ¿no?

—Si lo que te propones es que se descargue en ti unos minutos y luego recuerde que te odia, sí. Ahora, si lo que quieres es tenerlo comiendo de tu mano, debes hacerme caso.

—No es tan fácil… La seducción es un juego que Terrance conoce bien…

—Pues esfuérzate más.

…

—Sé que no debo venir aquí, pero supe que estuviste a punto de morir y…

—No te preocupes, tengo un pacto con el diablo.—Eliana sonrió, se alegraba de verlo entero y con la arrogancia intacta.

—Es un alivio saber que estés bien. ¿Y tu esposa fugitiva?—preguntó a la vez que hojeaba un libro en latín que no entendía.

—No sé qué hacer con ella… quisiera creer que es inocente, pero…

—Los celos no te dejan… pobre, siempra has sido tan incomprendido…—le acarició una mejilla con gesto maternal.

—No se trata de celos, mi dignidad, mi honor quedó en el lodo…

—Relájate, cariño. Tenle paciencia, es a penas un capullo y dudo mucho que pueda abrirse a alguien más que a ti.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—A ver, niño guapo, además de ser endiabladamente atractivo, endiabladamente apasionado y viril… tienes una polla enorme que sabes muy bien como usar… después de ti, cualquier hombre sería corriente—le acarició el miembro, arrancándole un suspiro.

—Solo estuve con ella una vez, no desea saber de compartir la cama conmigo luego de que…

—La dejaras tullida por dos días… ¿sabes lo excitante que suena eso? La próxima vez, solo menéate bien dentro de ella, como tú sabes y las reglas del juego cambiarán.

—Ella no es de ese tipo de mujer…

—¿Ah no? Cielo, te sorprenderías de lo que cualquier mujer es capaz de hacer con el amante correcto y en ese juego, tú ya eres un zorro viejo…—acercó sus labios a los de él, justo en el momento en que entraba Candy.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien. Nos veremos pronto y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por levantarme el ánimo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Eliana se puso pálida en cuantro vio entrar a Candy, el mismo Terry parecía no poder recuperar la compostura, sin embargo, Candy permaneció muy serena. Nada le había costado tanto como permanecer tranquila cuando quería gritar, cuando sentía que el pecho le dolía, peleó contra las lágrimas y logró contenerlas.

—Candy…

—Necesito hablar con usted.—se limitó a decirle con el semblante altivo, ignorando a propósito a Eliana.

—Claro, por supuesto…—se veía muy nervioso.

—Eres muy linda, Candy, mucho más de lo que Terry admite.—le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, pero esta le devolvió una mirada asesina.

—Por lo que veo, se necesita mucho más que una cara bonita para satisfacer a mi esposo, está tan acostumbrado a vivir entre zorras que ya no puede distinguir a una mujer decente.—Eliana abrió los ojos como platos, Terry destiló fuego en la mirada, pero se abstuvo de reprocharle nada.

—Disculpe, su majestad, lamento que no nos hayan presentado, soy Eliana Borowski, viuda de…

—No hablo con rameras y si me disculpa, me gustaría poder hablar con mi esposo en privado.

—Claro, con permiso.—hizo una reverencia y se marchó, no sin antes hacerle un par de gestos burlones a Terry, sabiendo que lo había dejado en aprietos.

Reinó la tensión y el silencio por larguísimos segundos, dos pares de ojos que se miraban con intensidad, llenos de un amor despiadado y sátiro que no se suponía que surgiera, pero que neciamente estaba ahí, ahogándolos a los dos, negándolo y sepultándolo en gruesas capas de orgullo.

—Disculpe si interrumpí su reunión con su mujerzuela, pero es importante.

—No interrumpiste nada y no es mi mujerzuela, es una vieja amiga.

—No tiene por qué negarla, de seguro aquí todos sabían de ella menos yo, pero en fin, me da igual, solo necesito que selle oficialmente la invitación de la fiesta para el pueblo.—le entregó un manuscrito.

—Puedes sentarte.—le invitó.

—No ocuparé demasiado tiempo, tengo una fiesta que organizar.

Mientras ella esperaba impaciente a que él firmara y sellara el papel, la miraba con disimulo, había aprendido a conocerla bastante y habían cosas que no podía pasar por alto. El semblante demasiado serio, la mirada desafiante, los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y una punzada de remordimiento lo recorrió.

Se puso de pie, tratando de lograr alguna cercanía, pero aún si estuvieran frente a frente, la lejanía era palpable, la barrera que el orgullo imponía. Estaba tan hermosa, tan joven, tan lozana, tan viva y tan intensa, valiente, perfecta. Le acarició una mejilla, ella le retiró la mano, él sabía que tenía razones de más para estar molesta.

—Tienes razón, no debí permitir su entrada aquí, esta es tu casa y tú eres mi esposa, mi reina, no es correcto.

—Ni esta es mi casa, jamás fui honrada ni respetada como una reina, ni seré su esposa por mucho tiempo, usted es libre de recibir a quien le venga en gana.—se volteó para retirarse, pero fue retenida a la fuerza, cayendo en los brazos de Terry, parándosele el corazón por varios segundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no serás mi esposa?

—Esa fue la sentencia que usted me impuso por zorra, ¿no lo recuerda? Porque yo recuerdo cada palabra como si fuera hoy. Iba a anular nuestro matrimonio e iba a enviarme lo más lejos posible de usted, sin contar el hecho de que pretendía quitarme a mi hijo, que por fortuna jamás existió.

—No voy a hacer eso, Candy. Voy a olvidar, voy a tratar de olvidar lo que pasó y…

—Olvidarlo… ¿Cree que pueda? Porque yo jamás podré. Usted no tiene idea de lo que se siente saber que toda la vida he sido engañada, que me pasaron de mano en mano como mercadería barata. ¿Tiene idea de lo que duele desengañarse de la persona que amó con locura? La misma persona que me vendió… ¿sabe cuántos golpes me propinó? Yo tampoco lo sé, fueron tantos que creo que dejé de sentirlos. Nadie me había golpeado así…

—Lo siento, de verdad lo sien…

—Cuando al fin regresé, viva a penas y lo vi, pensé que se había acabado mi sufrimiento, que usted iba a protegerme y que nadie más iba a hacerme daño como usted me había prometido. Quise refugiarme en sus brazos, en el poquito de ternura que usted a veces me daba, pero no. Usted me trató como a un perro de la calle, usted echó sal sobre mi herida.—esa vez dejó aflorar las lágrimas, no pudiendo controlarlas más, pero el fuego de su rencor seguía lentente en sus ojos.

—No había pensado en nada de eso, por favor, perdóname, por favor…—le tomó las manos con sus ojos también aguados, luchando por permanecer firme.

—No he vuelto a dormir bien, me despierto pensando que aún estoy en la celda infrahumana en la que usted me confinó…

—Por favor, ya no sigas…—intentó abrazarla, solo quería consolarla y retroceder en el tiempo. Se sintió una basura.

—Quiero que vea esto.

Para la estupefacción de Terrance, se desnudó por completo ante él, lágrimas bajaron por el rostro varonil y recio, remordimientos, repulsión de sí mismo.

—Este es el cuerpo que usted llamó adúltero. Tal vez tenga razón… porque fui brutalmente violada, quizás no como usted lo imagina, pero sí en mi dignidad, en mi orgullo, violaron mi alma.

—Lo lamento, Candy. Lo lamento mucho. Fui un imbécil, no sabes cuánto lo siento, no tienes idea de cuánto me estoy odiando a mí mismo ahora.—se abrazó a su cuerpo desnudo, besando cada rastro de golpe, se abrazó a ella con fuerza y lloró.

—Por favor, levántese.

—Quiero que me perdones, por favor. Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, todo lo contrario… siempre quise protegerte, siempre te quise… aunque soy pésimo para demostrarlo. Nunca me he arrodillado ante nadie, Candy, por favor…

En sus ojos había total sinceridad. Candy se había conmovido porque lo amaba y deseaba un mundo diferente donde pudieran amarse.

—Permaneceré de rodillas hasta que me perdones.

—Anthony también se arrodilló para convencerme de que huyera con él.—respondió con orgullo.

—¡Yo no soy tu maldito Anthony!—gritó furioso, poniéndose de pie.

—Aprendí que los hombres hacen cualquier cosa para lograr sus propósitos, incluso ponerse de rodillas.—lo que más lo hacía perder la paciencia era la serenidad fría que ella mantenía en todo momento.

—No supe tratarte, eso lo reconozco, pero no puedes reprocharme que aborrezca tanto a ese infeliz y que te aborreciera a ti cuando te fuiste con él porque tú misma alimentaste ese odio. Fueron incontables las veces que me restregaste cuánto lo amabas, tuviste la osadía de decirme en mi cara que siempre estarías pensando en él, ¿sabes cómo se sintió eso? ¡Tienes una puta idea!—la atrajo hacia él con violencia.

—Suélteme, por favor.

—No quiero.—confesó con un nudo en la garganta, pero mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Comenzó a besarla tan apasionadamente, como si fuera el último día en el mundo que tuviera para poder hacerlo. Ella lo amaba con locura, desesperadamente y le costaba demasiado quedarse indiferente cuando lo que quería era entregarse a él una vez más, sentirse deseada por él, volver a ser suya sin rencores, sin pensar en nada más.

Entre más él la acariciaba, más difícil le resultaba a ella desprenderse. Sabía exactamente cómo y dónde tocarla, de qué forma besarla. La sentó sobre la mesa, sin dejar de acariciarla ni un momento, sin dejar de besarla con aquella ferocidad y ella había abrazado sus caderas con las piernas. Todo estaba perfecto. El mundo era de ellos.

—¡Déjeme!—lo empujó.

—No, Candy, ya me harté de ese juego, no vas a hacerme esto una vez más…

—Lo siento, pero no deseo ser suya nunca más, llame a su zorra.—comenzó a ponerse el vestido.

—Candy, por el amor de Dios…

—Usted me despreció por zorra, pero se pavonea aquí con una, ¡qué moral la suya! ¿Qué le parece si yo me consigo un amante y así somos justos?

—Cierra la boca si no quieres una paliza.—le apretó fuerte el mentón para hacerla callar mientras se moría de celos, ardía y hervía en ellos.

—¡No le tengo miedo! Además, ¿acaso no tiene usted ya una amante?

—Eso es diferente. Yo soy un hombre y…

—¡Y un cuerno! Si usted decidió tener una amante…

—¡Porque no podía tenerte a ti! No me has dejado tocarte en meses…

—Tiene razón. Puede tener todas las mujeres que quiera.—ahora lo dejó desconcertado.

—¿Todas las que quiera?—alzó su ceja arrogante.

—Por supuesto. Pero no me tendrá a mí, nunca.

Esas palabras le supieron a Terry tan amargas como centeno, la única mujer que quería, que anhelaba y deseaba era a ella.

—Tú eres mi esposa, tienes una obligación y tengo todo el derecho de hacerte mía las veces que yo desee.

—No tengo ninguna obligación, usted puede prescindir de mí en cualquier momento, sobre todo ahora que sabe que no hay ningún hijo.

—¡Entonces lo habrá! Te lo voy a hacer ahora, maldita sea.

Le rompió el vestido en un impulso y le calló cualquier pretexto con besos vehementes, valiéndose de una fuerza viril excitante casi logra domarla. Hasta que sintió una fuerte bofetada.

—Si cree que puede tomarme como a una ramera, se equivoca.

La furia de Terry se extendió por todo su cuerpo, era una mezcla de frustración por desearla tanto y no poder tenerla y la osadía que tuvo de abofetearlo.

—¿Sabes que puedo condenarte a muerte por eso?—le agarró la mano con tanta fuerza que sintió como la sangre le había dejado de circular.

—¡Terry! Necesito tu ayuda.—Entró Robert desesperado, sin importarle la peculiar escena.

—¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

—Es de vida o muerte.—imploró con sus ojos color miel compungidos.

—Yo me retiro, caballeros.—Candy se fue consciente de lo frustrado que había dejado a Terry.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Papá quiere que me case.—el pobre se puso pálido y le sudaban las manos.

—¿Y por qué eso es de vida o muerte?

—¿En serio tengo que explicártelo?

—Ah sí, ya sé… te gustan las pollas, no las conchas…

—¿Te importaría no ser tan grotesco?

—Estamos entre hombres.—se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo casarme… por favor ayúdame…

—Me encantaría, hermanito, pero…

—¡Tú eres el rey!

—Pero no soy tu rey, te riges por papá.

—No puedo hacerlo, Terry. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Me he odiado infinitas veces por ser como soy.

—¿Qué es lo que has intentado?

—Estar con una mujer… las veo desnudas y me son indiferentes, no puedo siquiera pensar en tocar una…

—Tendrás que lograrlo, para que al menos lleves un matrimonio de apariencias…

—¡No puedo!—gritó frustrado y tan derrotado como un niño. Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego le palmeó la espalda emitiendo un gran suspiro.

…

—No quiero seguir con esto…

—No seas necia, muchacha. ¿De verdad quieres perder a ese hombre?

—¿Es que a caso fue mío? Todo el tiempo estuvo revolcándose con esa perdida…— bullía en rabia.

—Porque no le quedó de otra, querida, ¿has visto como te mira? Como te devora con los ojos…—Meredith trataba de infundirle valor, pero en el fondo, lo hacía más por Terry que por ella.

—Si pretende seguir con la zorra, no lo dejaré ponerme un dedo.

—Todo lo contrario, si tú lo dejas ponerte un dedo él no volverá a la zorra, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—De todos modos, merece sufrir un poco más...

—Y esto y de acuerdo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, por ello, este cuerpo tuyo se convertirá en su objeto de tortura.

Por días Meredith estuvo visitando todas las boutiques capitalinas en busca del vestido más sensual y escandalozo para Candy. La chica ya era hermosa y tenía muy buena figura, era momento de exhaltarla a los cuatro vientos. Un vestido que fuera capaz de encender el deseo en cualquier hombre. Aquél vestido rojo lograba el objetivo. Era un rojo intenso, que distraía la atención de cualquier otro asunto. Ceñido en la cintura, resaltaba sus pechos que en los últimos meses se habían rellenado un poco más, presumiendo la lozanía y firmeza de sus diecinueve años. La falda caía majestuosa, con unos vuelos laterales cuidadosamente incertados, como si fuesen los pétalos de un tulipán. Exactamente, ella se mostraba como una hermosa flor recién nacida, brillante, fresca, exquisita.

Se aplicó un aceite aromático detrás de las orejas, en el cuello y en el pecho como Meredith la había instruído, la señora trabajaba en su cabello. Le hizo un recogido hermoso y elaborado en el que luego insertó su corona de reina. Sin duda, tenía el porte de una reina.

—Esta pomada para labios los hará lucir más brillantes, listos para el beso.

—Me siento otra…—dijo mirándose al espejo.

—Porque eres una mujer ahora, la niña que fuiste ha quedado muy atrás.

Le pasó los guantes blancos de seda como toque final y Candy sintió que resurgía. Se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hermosa, segura.

…

El propósito de la fiesta era promover la economía, una nueva alianza con los mercaderes y los trabajadores de la tierra. Tras la devastación que quedó tras la guerra, el pueblo tenía que levantarse y si bien Terry como rey tenía poder absoluto, sabía que el pueblo lo vencía por ser mayoría y sabía que las personas merecían vivir dignamente, que fueran un país en adelanto. Pensó en incorporar el sistema de Midderlands. Ninguna persona que trabaje con el sudor de su frente merece vivir en miseria y repelía totalmente el hecho de que niños menores de doce años fueran forzados a trabajar. La alfabetización era obligatoria y tanto jóvenes mujeres como hombres tenían que especializarse en un oficio con el que pudieran sostenerse, para esto, claro, necesitaba patrocinadores.

—El rey. Terrance Iraski.—fue anunciado con bombos y platillos ante unos invitados que aplaudían y lo veneraban.

Lucía impecable, su barba perfecta y cuidada, su melena castaña recogida, su elegancia en ese traje negro, su altura, su imponente figura musculosa, ese hombre era la virilidad encarnada. Sonriendo de esa forma tan suya se dirigió al trono. Las mujeres no salían de su asombro, simplemente no podían apartar la vista de él.

—Bienvenidos. Me honra su presencia aquí, porque esta es y será siempre su casa.

Llegaron las copas de vino para brindar por ese momento. Los mozos iban de un lado para otro con las bandejas repletas de bocadillos. Los músicos ambientizaban el salón de actividades magistralmente.

—Eres el hermano menor… has de ser un principito.—Una mujer atractiva y desinhibida con un vestido turquesa se le acercó a Albert.

—De hecho, soy el hermano del medio.

— ¿Hay más sementales Iraski?—tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Justo allá, hay otro.—Albert señaló a Robert que estaba hablando con el hijo de un herrero.

Terry se comenzaba a impacientar por la tardanza prolongada de Candy, se le veía ansioso. Los invitados habían comenzado a bailar, todo parecía sereno y tranquilo, pero serenidad y tranquilidad era lo menos que él tenía. Tal vez Candy había aprovechado la oportunidad para escapar otra vez… o tal vez la habían secuestrado…

—¡Sir William!—llamó con su voz profunda.

—Su gracia.—hizo una breve inclinación

—Busque a mi esposa.

No fue necesario que el fiel y diligente William se moviera, porque justo en ese instante, Candy apareció en la interminable escalera. Los músicos dejaron de tocar, cada par de ojos se posó en ella. A Terry se le había caído la mandíbula, el corazón se le aceleró.

—La reina, Candace Whitaker de Iraski.

Al pie de la escalera, sonrió a todos con plena seguridad. El mismo Terry caminó hasta ella le extendió la mano, bajaron juntos. Los músicos entonaron una melodía exclusivamente para ellos y los aplausos se hicieron llegar cuando ambos descendieron de la mano, eran simplemente perfectos. Tanto, que la envidia no se hizo esperar entre hombres y mujeres.

Abrieron un baile para ellos únicamente. Desde que se casaron, no habían bailado juntos, había olvidado la sensación de estar en sus brazos, de ser guiada por él.

—Te ves preciosa, Candy, preciosa.—su admiración era sincera. Su admiración y su anhelo de poseerla, de disfrutar de su belleza a plenitud, de que ella volviera a quererlo, al menos un poco.

—El crédito es de Meredith, se esmeró para que yo no lo dejara en vergüenza.

—No habría tal idiota que pudiera avergonzarse de ti.—ella levantó una ceja con arrogancia, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a bailar.

Terry deseó que aquella música no acabara nunca, era lo más cerca que había estado de ella en días. No quería soltarla, no quería dejar de aspirar su olor, ¡por Dios! Lo que quería era llevársela lejos de la vista de todos esos hombres morbosos que la codiciaban. Tenerla solo para él y hacerla suya hasta que se fueran las fuerzas.

Pero la música terminó y un mercader inoportuno solicitó la atención de Terry, renuente dejó a su esposa. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en las propuestas de aquél sujeto que hablaba como un loro demente, al parecer comerciaba perfumes, o al menos fue todo lo que Terry captó de la conversación porque sus ojos perseguían a Candy por donde quiera que se movía.

—¡Oh!—exclamó Candy al verse súbitamente en los brazos de Robert.

—No quise asustarte. Es que hay una señora decidida a clavarme los colmillos.—suspiró mientras la guiaba con excelentes dotes de bailarín.

—Vaya, con que todo un rompecorazones…

—No te burles. Mi hermano no deja de mirarte, en estos momentos sé que desea verme muerto…

—De seguro encuentra entretenimiento en alguna ofrecida.

—No lo creo. Prepárate, querida, porque creo que esta noche no te escapas.—Candy miró hacia Terry y tragó hondo al toparse con su intensa mirada.

—Oí que ibas a casarte.

—¡Ni Dios lo quiera! ¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo justo ahora?

…

—Tienes suerte de no estar casado aún. El matrimonio es un infierno.—una mujer que hablaba con Albert señaló a su esposo regordete, de escasa estatura y cabellera que la doblaba en edad.

—No dudo que así sea, pero eso no impide disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, ¿o sí?—la guió a una zona apartada en la que fornicaron.

—Buenas noches, Su majestad.—se acercó un hombre elegante de unos cuarenta años.

—Buenas noches…—correspondió Candy con cierta inseguridad.

—¿No me recuerdas?

—Lo siento, no…

—Soy Louis Ballour.

—¡Oh! Disculpe, no lo reconocí.

—No te culpo, eras una niña la última vez que te vi.

Candy comenzó a recordar, era un hermano adoptivo de su padre, lo había visto unas tres veces en toda su vida. Según había oído por conversaciones ajenas de adultos, era un hombre aventurero y ambicioso.

—Entonces logró hacerse rico, vaya…

—Tanto como rico, no, pero sí me he hecho de varios barcos. El futuro está en los muelles. Hay que atreverse a cruzar otros mares.

—Yo nunca he visto el mar…

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad.

—Será mi próxima misión, que mi sobrina conozca el mar.—acarició su mentón por lo que podía interpretarse como un gesto paternal, pero Candy sintió escalofríos.

—Disculpen, Candy, ¿podrías venir un momento?—Terry le extendió su mano con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había furia.

Se la llevó lejos, sin ella comprender por qué. El lugar estaba tan apartado que no se percibía ningún indicio de la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—No conozco a ninguno de los hombres que están aquí, no sé de lo que sean capaces, no te quiero sola con ninguno.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, pero sé manejarme muy bien sin usted.

—No te estoy haciendo una sugerencia, Candy. Te estoy dando una orden.

Ella suspiró con enfado, al hacerlo, sus pechos subieron y bajaron, ganándose toda la atención de Terry sobre ellos. Se le acercó y sintió ese olor suave y embriagante. Sus labios rojos que surtían el efecto de estar húmedos y esa expresión que ponía de estar furiosa la hacía irresistible. No aguantando más, buscó sus labios, el humectante que había usado tenía un sabor particular, ella pudo sentir la respiración de él cerquita de la oreja, aspiró su olor a hombre y gimió cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

—Debemos volver a la fiesta.—lo frenó, aunque le costó bastante, pero no podía estropear su plan de hacerlo sufrir.

—Pueden esperar...—con la voz ronca y cargado de deseo la atrajo hacia sí y acarició todo el contorno de su cuerpo.

—Este no es el momento.—le costó una vida detenerlo cuando solo quería dejarse llevar.

—Tienes razón, pero te deseo tanto, deseo que vuelvas a ser mía. Por favor, déjame hacerte el amor, te prometo no lastimarte, te prometo que vas a disfrutarlo.

Su voz ronca, la forma en que cada palabra parecía acariciar sus oídos, esas manos tan fuertes y grandes recorriéndola entera la estaban haciendo flaquear. Lo deseaba, deseaba a su esposo, pero no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de la mujerzuela aquella tocándolo.

—Busque a Eliana Borowski, ella sí sabe cómo desfogarlo.—lo apartó con toda la intención de irse.

—¡Al diablo Eliana! ¡Al diablo todas las malditas mujeres! ¿No entiendes que te quiero a ti? Quiero hacer el amor con mi esposa. ¡Maldita sea!—perdió los estribos, era tan frustrante.

—Lo siento, pero yo a usted no lo quiero compartido, tal vez yo no debí ser una reina después de todo. ¿De qué me sirve pavonearme con una corona si todos saben que usted recibe en su cama a cualquier mujerzuela inmunda? Solo he sido la hazmereir de todos ustedes. Ni siquiera sus hombres ni la servidumbre se dirige hacia mí con respeto, todos me ven como una niña perdida que tuvo la suerte de ser acogida por usted.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo inmediatamente.

La llevó de la mano, con fuerza, de vuelta al salón de actividades y se posó con ella en medio de todos.

—Tal vez muchos de ustedes aún no puedan asimilar esta unión, y me refiero principalmente a mi gente, a mi familia. Quiero que tengan presente una cosa, ella es mi reina, es su reina y será honrada como tal por todos y cada uno de ustedes. Quiero que cada vez que ella pase delante de sus ojos, se inclinen hacia ella, se arrodillen si es posible como lo hacen conmigo. Si no pueden respetar a mi reina, entonces me estarán insultando a mí. ¡De rodillas!—le ordenó a todos.

Todos los presentes se arrodillaron, los de edad avanzada se inclinaron y cada soldado presente se arrodilló, incluyendo la servidumbre, los hermanos de Terry.

—Sir William.—a regañadientes el soldado se arrodilló y Candy supo que viniendo de un hombre como él, debió costarle mucho en su orgullo, pero sabía que era un hombre fiel que además apreciaba a Terry como su fuera su propio hijo. Ella le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, William aceptó el humilde gesto sorprendido.

—No tenías por qué hacer esto…—le reprochó a Terry de modo que solo él la oyera.

—No estabas complacida, me ocupé de ello.

—Sí, pero…

Una vez más Terry fue interrumpido, quedando Candy libre. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que vio a Eliana llegar. Sintió una rabia tan profunda, se sintió burlada. No quiso enfrentarla, tomó una copa de vino y se la bebió como si fuese una limonada, lo mismo hizo con varias copas.

—¿Quién te invitó?—Terry estaba nervioso, buscaba a Candy por todas partes.

—No quería venir, pero tu hermano insistió.

—¿Mi hermano?

—Albert me pidió que preparara al pobrecito Robert para su pronto casamiento.

—Justo hoy. ¡En mi casa!

Terry buscaba a Candy entre la multitud. Estaba como alma que llevaba el diablo, no daba con ella, pero en el camino se encontró a Albert y de mala gana lo llevó a parte.

—¿Qué diablos pensaste cuando invitaste a Eliana aquí?

—En ayudar a nuestro hermanito, no sabía que ella tenía prohibida la entrada.

—¡Pero será que eres idiota! Aquí vive mi esposa, acabas de humillarla públicamente.

—¿Ella sabe de Eliana?

—¡Ayúdame a encontrar a Candy!

…

Robert se había retirado a su habitación harto de ser acediado por mujeres oportunistas. Justo cuando creyó encontrar la paz…

—Hola, guapo…—se le presentó Eliana con una bata transparente, mordiendo una manzana, él tragó hondo.

—Creo que usted se debe haber equivocado de habitación, si busca a mi hermano, su habitación es…

—Te estaba buscando a ti…—se le acercó y comenzó a tocarlo, Robert quería morirse.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero este no es un buen momento, estoy cansado y…

Eliana lo lanzó a la cama y se le fue encima.

…

Divisó a Candy bailando con un joven, evidentemente pasada de copas.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola hermosas!**

 **Dado a sus comentarios y su deseo de que actualizara lo antes posible, me propuse esa tarea, pero hubo una serie de inconvenientes que me lo impidieron, una de ellas la muerte de mi teclado que me impidió actualizar el pasado fin de semana, pero gracias a Dios ya compré uno y aquí estamos.**

 **Esta historia no será muy larga, además porque pienso dejarla terminada antes de irme de vacaciones, pues en mi viaje me desconectaré del mundo jejeje. Tendrá d capítulos más y posiblemente un epílogo, dependiendo de como siga desarrollándose, debido a los cambios que he hecho que han cambiado varias cosas de mi idea original.**

 **Gracias por comentar, sufrí mucho cuando pedían actualizar y yo no podía, esperemos que no haya más inconvenientes, muchas gracias por su apoyo en todo sentido.**

 **Alguien me preguntó en una ocasión si yo era venezolana, curiosamente es la segunda persona que me lo pregunta, bueno, soy dominicana y resido en Puerto Rico desde hace 21 años (tengo 28).**

 **Bueno, me despido.**

 **Wendy G.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

La vio muy resuelta bailando y riendo con el joven, que incluso aparentaba igual o más joven que ella. Una furia intensa comenzó a invadir el cuerpo entero de Terrance. No solo se daba el lujo de rechazarlo, sino que osaba coquetear con otros hombres, dejándolo en ridículo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—la jaló con vehemencia y desenvainando su espada acorraló al joven que por poco convulsa.

—No, no me gustan las espadas, no me gustan… ¡Espadas no!—ansioso se tabapa la cara.

—Déjelo, es solo un niño.—se indignó Candy interponiéndose entre ambos con la copa en la mano, algo mareada ya.

—A mí no me parece que sea ningún niño.

—Su gracia, por favor…—una pareja de 50 años cuando se percató de la situación se arrodillaron ante él.

—Este desgraciado aprovechó que mi esposa está ebria para pasarse de listo.—todo se volvió tensión en la fiesta, la música cesó y comenzó el horror.

—¡No estoy ebria! Estamos de fiesta y me puse alegre, pero como usted parece que fue bautizado en vinagre está amargado…

—¡Sir William! Escolte a la reina a su recámara antes de que siga diciendo imprudencias.

—¡Qué! ¿A mi recámara? Pensé que me iba a llevar a la suya…—se le acercó queriendo parecer sensual, pero estaba tambaleando, sir William la sujetó de inmediato.

—¡Por Dios!—Exclamó Meredith llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Que lo sepan todos! Mi esposo prefiere a las zorras, no ha sido capaz de hacere un hi…—Terry soltó al joven y fue a ella.

—¿Tú quieres morirte esta noche, verdad? No te preocupes, tú me vas a conocer muy pronto.—le agarró la quijada y la quemó con las llamas de sus ojos.

—Por favor, su gracia, piedad para mi muchacho. Es solo un niño en un cuerpo de hombre… le juro que nunca hubo en él intención de maldad.—el padre del joven se postró con expresión atribulada.

—Así es, su gracia, a él solo le gusta bailar, cree que la reina es su amiga.—suplicó la madre con los ojos aguados.

Terry miró al muchacho nuevamente, dejando sus celos de lado, se dio cuenta que en efecto era un chico con retraso por como hablaba, miraba y se comportaba.

—¿Va a matar a la reina? Ella es mi amiga…

—No. La reina solo se portó mal y hay que reprenderla.—con voz y gesto afable, Terry guardó su espada y le tendió la mano al joven.

—¿La pondrá en un calabozo?

—¿Por qué no vas a seguir divirtiéndote? Estoy seguro de las señoritas desean tener un buen bailarín.

—¿No se enojará la reina?

—No lo creo. Ve.

—Gracias, su… su gracia. Me llamo Ali… Alisteir.—hizo una reverencia.

La fiesta no duró mucho luego de la situación con Candy. Como siempre, su desfachatez y desatino acababa por robarle toda la calma y paciencia a Terry. En parte también tenía angustia, sabía que Candy tenía razones de más para estar enfadada, pero no justificaba el hecho de su comportamiento y muchísimo menos que estuviera bailando con otro, pudo no haber resultado en ser un pobre retrasado.

—Tremendo papelón has hecho, muchacha. ¡Tremendo papelón!—le reprochó Meredith mientras de malas ganas le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido.

—¡Ese desgraciado invitó a su zorra aquí!

—Pero tú eres una reina, tú debes…

—¿Hacer el papel de imbécil como siempre? ¡Estoy harta de este maldito reinado! Estoy harta de escuchar que mi deber es esto o aquello, harta de ser burlada y…

—Puedes retirarte, Meredith, yo me haré cargo de mi esposa.

La cara de pocos amigos de Terry y la amenaza en su tono de voz hizo que la empleada pidiera ayuda celestial para cualquiera que fuera el destino de Candy. Se retiró en silencio, mientras Candy miraba a Terry fijamente, con las mejillas coloradas por el vino y los brazos cruzados como si todo le importase un rábano.

—Ni se moleste en reprocharme nada, es más, si se larga me haría un gran favor, necesito dormir.

—Mira, no estoy para tus juegos, esta vez te pasaste de la raya, ¿sabes lo que te mereces ahora mismo?—la sujetó del brazo fuerte, estaban tan cerca, el aire se reducía cada vez que se aproximaban, el corazón latía con fiereza.

—¿Va a zurrarme?—preguntó con desdeñosa indiferencia.

—¿Eso es lo que deseas?—sujetó su cuello, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso me duele menos.—contestó con desprecio, desconcertándolo, sus ojos furiosos y aguados.

—Sabes bien que no voy hacerte daño, no te volveré a lastimar jamás. Aunque te lo merezcas…

Con su voz ronca y sensual la besó fugazmente, acariciando con libido su cuerpo semidesnudo, ella sintió la sangre caliente.

—¿Porque traer a su zorra a mi casa no le parece suficiente? ¡Cuánto más piensa humillarme!

—Escúchame, yo no la invité…—se serenó un poco, la miró a los ojos como siempre hacía cuando hablaba con la verdad, tomando su mejilla tiernamente cuando quería aplacarla.

—¿Entonces ella se invitó sola? Entró aquí como dueña y señora sin necesidad de invitación como si quisiera decirle a todo el mundo, véanme, yo soy la que se folla al rey en las narices de su mujer,pero…

—¡Ese vocabulario!

—¡Lo aprendí de usted!

—Candy, yo no la invité, yo jamás haría eso, nunca ha sido mi intención humillarte y menos públicamente. Yo por el contrario, quise que esta noche fuera perfecta, quise que fueses la estrella, que todos te admiraran, quise verte feliz.

—¡No le creo! Usted solo se ha empeñado en hacerme la vida miserable y castigarme.

—¡Estoy tratando de ganarte, maldita sea!—perdió los estribos, como siempre sucedía.

—¿Y piensa que lo hará pavoneando a su ramera como un depravado?

—La única compañía que quise esta noche fue a ti. Hubiese mandado al diablo la maldita fiesta si tú…

Tomó sus labios suavemente, preso del deseo, mientras la besaba, le ayudaba a terminar de quitarse el vestido. Ella lo amaba tanto, se había frenado tanto las ganas de estar entre sus brazos que cada vez era más difícil. El vestido acabó por caer al suelo, casi como su propia voluntad. Las copas de más le hacían sentir más liberada.

—No quiero que me haga nada.—Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras él le besaba el cuello, la olía y la acariciaba con el hambre de un náufrago.

—¿Por qué?—susurró.

—Usted no se lo merece. ¡Déjeme!

El movimiento brusco que hizo para zafarse de él hizo que se cayera al enredarse con el borde de la cretona que aún no se había quitado.

—¡Candy!—fue a socorrerla inmediatamente.

—Déjeme en paz.

Estaba tan mareada, pero tan dolida que hasta sentía vergüenza de sí misma. Él la había tomado en sus brazos, la había revisado para que no tuviera ningún mal golpe, pero lo que más lo penaba era el dolor que ella tenía en toda su expresión facial. Hacía unas horas, ella estaba brillando, reinando majestuosamente entre todos, ahora aquella flor exótica que había maravillado la noche con su fulgor, estaba desvanecida y marchita en sus brazos.

—Voy a prepararte un baño, cuando te refresques estarás mejor.—luego de ponerla en el suelo la acabó de desvestir.

—No quiero que me prepare nada, ¡solo váyase!

—También una infusión para que se te pase lo ebria.

—¡Que no estoy ebria!

—¿No ? A ver, camina sobre esa línea.—le señaló una línea floreada que dividía la mitad de la recámara.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo hazlo.—dibujó una sonrisa diabólica, aunque en sus ojos había compasión. Y mucho deseo mientras ella caminaba desnuda sobre la línea.

Caminó más o menos bien, pero a mitad se tambaleó y fue a caerse, su frágil cuerpo desnudo fue a parar a los brazos fuertes de Terry, quien la recibió riéndose.

—Creo que sí estoy ebria…—admitió avergonzada, lo que le provocó más risa a Terry.

—Te hará bien refrescarte y la infusión, confía en mí.—no la dejó escapar de sus brazos. Solo quería estar cerca de ella, su miembro era el que más sufría, nunca en la vida había deseado tanto a una mujer, en toda circunstancia como a ella, hasta ebria.

—Confiar en usted, ¡ja! ¡Usted es el culpable de que yo esté ebria!

—Tienes razón. Soy un imbécil. Por eso voy hacerme cargo de ti.

—¿Y su zorra qué?

—No es mi zorra. Olvídate de ella, ¿quieres?—Candy comenzó a reírse como una desquiciada.

—Claro. Me olvidaré de ella, ¿usted hará lo mismo?

—¿Olvidarla? Candy, por favor, ella solo es… no estoy enamorado de esa mujer, no me perturba esa mujer, somos amigos…

—¡Amigos!

—No amigos comunes, es… no lo entenderías…

—¡Váyase al diablo! Además no me refería a que la olvidara a ella.

—¿Y a qué entonces?

—A que cuando yo tenga mi amante, usted solo lo olvide y se haga de la vista larga como he tenido que…

—Tú vuelves a insinuar algo semejante y yo te mato, ¡te mato!

La apretó tan fuerte de los hombros que fue un milagro que no la malograra, pero de un violento beso le hizo sangrar los labios con sabor a dulce y embriagante vino, despedazándoselos con pasión.

—Esa mujer solo es un desahogo, menos que eso. Yo te quiero a ti, te deseo a ti.

Se desencadenó la locura, besando sus pechos desenfrenadamente, acariciándolos, succionándolos. Se arrodilló y besó su ombligo, bajando lentamente para apretar suavemente sus muslos y besarlos. Candy gemía embriagada por las caricias y los efectos afrodisiacos del vino.

—Te juro que solo te deseo a ti...

Le separó los muslos, su deseo era tan grande que solo quería probarla, saborearla, meterse en su alma. Ella estaba tan húmeda, el olor que comenzaba a desprender lo encendía tanto, el olor de su mujer, el que solo él conocía y jamás había olvidado.

—¿Por qué hace eso?—preguntó gimiendo.

—Porque te deseo. Porque eres mía. Y porque esto es lo que quiero.

Los gritos de Candy, los gemidos y lamentos extasiados llenaron el palacio. Pensó muchas veces en apartarlo, pero cada vez que ese hombre meneaba su lengua allí su cerebro simplemente se anulaba.

—¡Por Dios! Esto debe ser prohibido…—dijo entre gemidos.

—Lo es.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque a Dios no le gusta que nos sintamos en el cielo como él.

Segundos después, Candy se deshizo en gemidos y placer, tanto, que Terry tuvo que sostenerla porque ella era incapaz de hacerlo por sí misma.

—Ahora sí debemos tomar un baño.— la tenía abrazada, acariciando su pelo, aunque acababa de tocar el cielo, ella sabía que no debió ceder y eso la hizo llorar amargamente.

—Usted siempre consigue lo que quiere.—Él la apartó para mirarla.

—¿A qué te refieres ahora?

—Usted me lo dijo una vez. Siempre gana. Ahora tiene a su zorra y a mí.—fue ahí que se percató de sus lágrimas.

—Eso no es cierto. Si yo te tuviera a ti, no habría otra.—le enjugó las lágrimas.

—Es muy cínico. ¿A caso no me casé con usted? Y hasta donde tengo entendido, el matrimonio se consumó.

—Aún así no te tengo. Siempre te muestras inalcanzable y yo necesito saber que eres mía en todo tiempo.

Se desconcertó ella entonces. Tal vez tenía algo de razón…

—Tampoco puede decirse que usted haya hecho un gran esfuerzo…

—¿Y a qué llamas esfuerzo, a forzarte? Yo he sido amable, más de lo que has merecido en ocasiones, querías que fuera tierno y lo intenté…—se conmovió un poco.

—También ha sido cruel y despiadado.

—Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a perder el control de la situación. Tal vez he sido cruel…pero hubo castigos que debes reconocer que te merecías, eres insolente.

—Pensé que solo me zurraba para divertirse.

—En cierto modo sí…—suspiró porque se excitó nuevamente. Tanto deseo reprimido acabaría matándolo, pensó.

Se dispuso a preparar el baño para liberar un poco de tensión. Se quitó la camisa, quedando al desnudo aquél torso perfecto y duro como acero.

—Ven.—le tendió la mano, ella lo tomó y se adentró en la alberca.

—Esta agua está helada.

—Lo sé, pero se te pasará la embriaguez.

—No voy a sumergirme aquí.

—Vale, pero ten cuidado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te puedes caer.—dijo empujándola.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Cretino!—le gritó ensopada mientras soportaba su estridente risa burlona.

Luego de un rato relativamente largo, Terry la sacó, envolviéndola en una gruesa manta y se ocupó de hacerle llegar la infusión.

—Lo que acaba de hacer es inhumano.—tiritaba de frío.

—Me lo agradecerás algún día. Toma.—le extendió la taza.

—¿Qué es?

—Si te digo no lo beberás.

—Pruébelo usted primero.

—Yo no soy el que está ebrio.

—Si no lo prueba primero, no lo beberé.

—Como digas.—él fingió bien haberlo probado, cuando llegó el turno de ella, lo escupió.

—¿Qué es esta porquería?

—Olvidé decirte que debías beberlo de un solo trago.—respondió muerto de risa.

Juntos eran perfectos, pero ellos parecía que no se daban cuenta. Solo bastaba con querer. Si él la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser y disfrutaba de sus ocurrencias y desaciertos, y ella se sentía segura en sus brazos, sobre todo, cuando él la cargaba en su regazo y la rodeaba en un abrazo fuerte y cálido.

—¿Crees que algún día pueda funcionar? Nosotros…—preguntó ella.

—Me gustaría. Creo que podemos intentarlo.—le besó el cuello.

—Todo sale siempre mal.

—Podemos intentar una vez más.

—Yo intenté seducirte. Terminé haciendo el ridículo como siempre.

—Tú estuviste perfecta, Candy. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si el idiota de Albert no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de desvirgar a Robert con Eliana.

—¡Qué! ¿A Robert con esa vulgar ramera? Pobrecito… ¿cómo pueden ser tan desgraciados ustedes dos?

—Reitero que la idea fue de Albert.

—Entonces… ¡ahora mismo esa mujer está con él!

—Eh… esperemos que sí…

—¿Cómo que esperemos que sí?

—Candy, va a casarse pronto, debe saber lo que le corresponde hacer en su noche de bodas.

—Pero a él le gustan los hombres…

—Pues si no cambia de gustos le irá muy mal, eso en Meadderlands está condenado a muerte, además papá jamás lo admitiría.

—Es injusto.

—Sí. Ahora, háblame de eso de que querías seducirme…—la acarició con lascivia.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no!

—Vamos, cuéntame…

—¡No!

Estuvieron retozando como dos niños, el amor dándose de forma natural, como es debido. Ambos siendo ellos mismos, sin influencias de nada ni nadie.

—Candy…

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres que me quede?

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en sus brazos, el lugar más cómodo y perfecto del mundo. Decir un no sería una hazaña.

—Prometo no tocarte.

—Quiero que te quedes. Y que me toques.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Niñas, yo aún estoy de vacaciones, me falta una semana más jejeje. Les dejé este capi debido a la alta de demanda de reviews en donde me acusan de haberlas abandonado jajajaja. No, chicas, mis muy merecidas vacaciones me han llevado a desconectarme de todo, porque no visitaba mi país en 11 años, por lo que toda mi atención ha sido dedicada a mi familia y viceversa... pero no se crean, de vez en cuando escribía un parrafito. Estoy también con mis hijos lo que hace que las vacaciones sean un poco agotadoras porque en todo tiempo soy mamá y no es lo mismo cuando venía en plena adolescencia libre de todo compromiso, pero la estoy pasando de lujo de todas formas.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y seguimiento, eso vale mucho. El capi está cortito, pero se los dejo para que se hagan una idea de lo que vendrá próximamente.**

 **Besos desde Santo Domingo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Era la primera vez que una mujer hacía que se le acelarara el corazón con sus palabras. No supo si era el anhelo profundo de sentirla suya, de poseer a su esposa, lo hermosa y perfecta que era, pero su cuerpo y su ser se llenaron de ansias, de una emoción indomable. Era como si al fin una tierra salvaje y rica se rindiera a su conquista tras una batalla mortal.

—Yo soy tu esposa, soy yo quien debe estar en tu cama en las noches.—le dijo con firmeza.

—Yo no te hubiera dejado ni una sola noche si me lo hubieras permitido.

Cubrió de besos y caricias su cuerpo ya desnudo. Recostada en la cama, admiró por varios segundos su cuerpo perfecto, sin tocarlo, solo viéndola a los ojos, percatándose del nerviosismo en ellos, de la expectación ansiosa por lo que él fuera a hacerle.

Era una flor exótica, preciosa. Una delicadeza extrema definía cada rasgo de ese cuerpo casi virginal e inexplorado. Su piel era dorada, sin ningua impureza que la damnificara, las piernas esbeltas que terminaban en unos pies pequeños y blanquísimos. Se los besó y sintió como ella movía los dedos por el cosquilleo que le producía la humedad de sus labios y su respirar pausado.

Esos muslos que culminaban en un par de caderas redondas y anchas fueron convirtiéndose en su delirio. Se las acarició y las apretó a la vez que rozaba su sexo con su grande mano, sintiendo la humedad que desprendía. Se detuvo en ese vientre en forma de violín, se encontró con aquella curiosa manchita de color pardo que tenía en el ombligo.

La comenzó a besar con desesperación, descubriendo que su mujer era una entre un millón. Que no había experiencia alguna que se comparara a ella. En sus treinta años había visto y poseído muchas mujeres bellas, pero la belleza de su esposa desafiaba los canones comunes.

—Eres hermosa. Moriría si no te tuviese ahora.

Comenzó por desvestirse él, fue cosa de segundos. A ella le tocó tragar hondo. Ese hombre de estatura imponente, con la piel tostada, el torso y los brazos de acero del cual sobresalían unos vellos rubios por la exposició al sol, le robaba el aliento, le ponía ansiosa y le excitaba. Ahí de pie, con ese rostro tan apuesto y su figura viril ella no veía la hora de ser poseída. Sus caderas estrechas custodiaban un miembro poderoso que exponía venas de puro vigor, se le aceleró el corazón.

La tomó con sus brazos fuertes y la sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, colocando las manos en su cintura, lamió los labios rojos y carnosos que adoró desde el primer día.

—Bésame. Como sueles hacerlo.—le pidió temblando. Anhelaba su pasión ruda y salvaje, aunque amaba la ternura que a veces tenía.

Obedeció a los deseos de su esposa, besándola con la fiereza a la que la había acostumbrado. Acarició sus pechos tibios, excitados, lamió los pezones duros e inclinándola hacia atrás, sosteniendo su espalda en sus muslos fuertes y varoniles y con una mano su cuello, siguió besando.

—Nunca pensé que unas pecas pudieran hacer tan irresistibles unos pechos…—se los rozaba hasta hacerla gemir.

—No pensé que… le.. gus…gustaban…—su voz era entrecortada.

—A mí me gusta todo de ti.

La manchita del ombligo también lo encendía. Todo lo de su mujer le gustaba, todo era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Besó ese ombligo, acariciándole el vientre perfecto. Ese vientre sería el cargaría a sus hijos y la sola idea lo excitaba.

La acomodó nuevamente hasta sentir que sus cuerpos encajaban, ahí se miraron de frente, se encontró con esa cara hermosa, las mejillas rellenitas con rubor infantil, llena de pecas y esa boca de insultante belleza en cuyos labios se había posado uno de sus rizos.

Ella decidió besarlo esa vez. Se aferró a su cuerpo, comenzando a extrenar la pasión que no sabía que tenía. Sus manos acariciaban sus pectorales y el abdomen duro como roca, sus piernas abrazaban su espalda y con jadeos y gemidos respondía a las caricias de Terry.

Él interrumpió el beso justo para encontrarse con esos ojos encendidos como esmeraldas ardientes mientras que los de él se habían oscurecido como el mar nocturno.

Le levantó las caderas un momento y fue acomodándose en su interior. La escuchó gemir de dolor. Estaba casi tan estrecha como la primera noche. No había habido otro hombre dentro suyo además de él y eso aunque lo encendió, le trajo ciertos remordimientos.

—No llores…—le pidió enjugándole las lágrimas, deteniendo las embestidas un momento.

—No puedo evitarlo, lo siento…

—Llevo muchas noches deseando hacerte mía otra vez, Candy. Te necesito.

—¿De verdad me necesita?—sus ojos decían que no le creía nada.

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

—No le creo. Tiene muchas mujeres a su disposición como para necesitarme a mí.

—¿No lo entiendes? Tú eres mi esposa, mi reina, te necesito a mi lado, necesito que me ames. Un hombre no es nada sin familia, tú eres la única que me puede dar una familia…

—Creo que ya entiendo. Solo busca un heredero. Adelante, continúe.—expresó con frialdad.

—Eres tan necia. ¿Cómo te hago entender que te necesito? ¿Qué quiero hacerte el amor todas las noches?—se clavó en ella sin previo aviso, de una estocada firme.

—¡Oh!—exclamó con sorpresa y dolor.

—Yo solo te deseo a ti, Candy. Solo a ti…

Tomándola de las caderas se movía en su interior y la movía a ella que no dejaba de gemir entre el dolor y el placer que le despertaba la faceta posesiva y salvajemente primitiva de Terry. Le dejó devorarle los labios de aquella forma tan suya, le dejó poseerla con salvajismo y desenfreno, sintiendo sus manos abarcar sus pechos y todo su cuerpo, sus labios, su lengua. Sentía que se le desgarraban las entrañas, pero a la vez había una humedad que no podía controlar.

Ese hombre no se la había ganado con ternura y delicadeza, la había conquistado con su naturaleza viril y silvestre. Con puro instinto, con la viva esencia de él. Era honesto en todo sentido, no le vendía algo que no era, eso era él. Podía defenderla a muerte, podía darle el cielo, pero en la intimidad no tenía miramientos, él era llamas extraídas del mismísimo infierno, avivadas por el placer.

Sus dedos se aferraban fuerte de la oscura cabellera, le arañaban la espalda, pero nunca le pidió detenerse. Ella era su esposa, era suya y así debía ser. En ese momento, él era suyo también, su rey, su hombre.

Le apretó fuerte la cintura, besó su vientre enfusivamente en el momento en que se venía abudante e incontrolablemente. Por todas las ansias que había guardado para ese momento.

No la soltó. La mantuvo abrazada en su regazo, besando su frente sudada, cobijando ese cuerpo exhausto que se le había entregado por completo. No quería soltarla, no quería que ni por un segundo se le escapara.

—Espero que no estés arrepentida.

—En lo absoluto.—lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. Le acarició las líneas de expresión que surcaban su frente. Adoraba a ese hombre, con sus defectos y virtudes.

—Candy…

—¿Ummm?

—No soy un hombre delicado, supongo que eso ya lo sabes… me hiciste feliz, quiero que sepas que me hiciste feliz y que el deseo de ti no se ha apagado. No te prometo delicadeza, pero puedo darte mucho placer si me lo permites…—enarcó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa de lado.

—No me interesa que seas delicado, solo que dejes de buscar zorras.

—¿Celosa?

—¡Vete al diablo! ¡Ayyy!—se quejó cuando se movió de su regazo.

Terry notó su entrepierna ensangrentada, igual que la suya. El humor de hacía unos segundos se borró de su rostro. Se puso de pie y fue hacia ella.

—Nunca volveré a mirar a una zorra con buenos ojos.—le confesó abrazándola desde atrás.

—No le dejaré sentir esa necesidad.—lo besó.

—Si no cumple con su parte, no tendrá mi cuerpo jamás.

—Eres cruel.—bromeó mientras la conducía a la alberca.

…

Estaban ambos muy tranquilos en la cama, cerca del otro, pero el sueño estaba muy lejos de llegar. Terry estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que Candy llevaba mucho tiempo mirándolo.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Pensé que te habías dormido.—contestó parpadeando al ser sorprendido en pensamientos profundos que rara vez compartía.

—Te ves preocupado.—ella lo miró con ojos compasivos.

—¿Te gustaría visitar mi tierra?—le acarició la mejilla mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—¿Meaddlelands?

—Te va a gustar.

—Me encantaría. Conocería los lugares donde creciste… dicen que es un pequeño paraíso.

—Antes de la guerra lo fue, estamos luchando por levantarlo nuevamente.—vio como la tristeza y la melancolía nubló aquél rostro apuesto.

—Lamento mucho que la avaricia de mi gente te haya sacado de la vida que conocías.

—Tú también perdiste mucho, perdiste a tu familia y eso es irreemplazable. Lo siento.

—Ya no importa.

—Sí importa. Te sientes sola, no tienes aliados y eso no es justo.

—Me acostumbré a todos ustedes… además espero pronto concebir y tener mi propia familia.—sonrió.

—Por eso me gustaría llevarte a mi tierra, Winterfalls es muy hostil para criar niños.

—Pero… si yo me quedo en Meaddlelands… entonces tú te quedarías aquí, solo…

—Bueno, es por…

—¡De ninguna manera!—con rabia le retiró el brazo que descanzaba en su costado.

—No es algo definitivo, pero debes entender que yo haré cualquier cosa para proteger a mis herederos y si eso implica sacarte…

—Es mejor no hablar de eso ahora. No quiero que se arruine nuestra noche.

—Tienes razón.—la atrajo hacia él y rato después se durmieron.

…

En la mañana, la luz del sol cegó a Candy mientras veía a Meredith llegar con el desayuno. Le costó un rato asimilar el nuevo día. Terry no estaba a su lado, su silueta se había quedado marcada en la cama.

—Buenos días, Su Majestad…—Meredith comenzó a silbar con la bandeja en la mano.

—Buenos días… ¿y Terrance?—preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

—En el despacho con sus hermanos.

—¿Por qué no me esperaron para desayunar?

—Ah, ¿es que puedes caminar?—Candy enrojeció.

—¡No es asunto suyo!

—¿Ahora no es asunto mío? Luego de ponerme de mojigata en tu plan de suducción.

—Bueno, pero eso no te da derecho a faltarme el respeto.

Candy se puso de pie y con cada paso que daba, le dolía cada vez que se movía. Sentía un escosor en su zona íntima, pero también recordó todo lo que pasó esa noche y un escalofrío que le hizo endurecer los pezones la recorrió.

—¿Cuándo se me va a pasar esto?—se sentó nuevamente.

—Con el tiempo. Tal vez luego del primer hijo, ¡yo qué sé!

—¿Cada vez que… que me tome será así?

—¡Ja! ¿ahora te arrepientes?—se burló la señora mientras doblaba unas sábanas.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero…

—Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre, claro que no será así siempre, ¡por Dios, niña!

…

—¡Son unos desgraciados! ¡Malditos!—entró Robert al despacho furioso.

—Cálmate, ¿tan mal te ha ido?—se mofó Albert.

—No les perdonaré esto nunca.

El pobre estaba que echaba chispas, en su expresión parecía que le había tocado hacer la cosa más horrible del mundo.

—Esa mujer está loca…

—¿Pudiste hacerlo, sí o no?

—Bueno, sí… no sé cómo, pero… ¡solo así me la quité de encima!—las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Espera, eso quiere decir que… lo lograste… ¿no te gustó?—Terry tuvo curiosidad.

—Fue lo más asqueroso que hice en la vida… esa mujer estaba más ensanchada que un horno, sentí que iba a perderme allí adentro.—se oyeron más risas.

—Su gracia.—Sir William entró, por su cara, los hermanos supieron que no era algo bueno.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Habla hombre!

—El palacio de vuestro padre fue atacado. Él y la reina murieron.—el hombre tragó grueso.

Tres corazones se paralizaron en ese instante. Todo se había tornado negro y parecía no haber vuelta atrás.

—¿Y mis hermanos?—preguntó Terry refiriéndose a los pequeños que habían nacido de Eleanor.

—No han sido encontrados.

…

—Prométeme que vas a regresar.—le pidió Candy llorando. Aún no podía creerlo.

—Yo siempre gano.—le recordó con una sonrisa ladeada, aunque ni él estaba seguro ya de nada.

—Te estaré esperando.—no se resistió a besarla.

Se embarcó junto a sus hermanos a tomar vengaza y recuperar el trono. Días negros aguardaban.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sé que lo estaban esperando, mas como saben yo estaba de vacaciones, muy merecidas por cierto, pero heme aquí jejeje. Espero que les guste, este fic será relativamente corto y espero poder actualizar el Viernes, Dios mediante.**

 **Gracias por seguir al pendiente, por no abandonarme en estos momentos un tanto grises. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**

 **Wendy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Se había hecho de noche en altamar. El silencio reinaba entre los tres hermanos, especialmente en el rostro de Terry. Húerfano, se le repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Meadderlands había quedado como tierra de nadie, a manos de gente ignorante y avara. No tenía paz, no había sociego en su alma.

—Papá era viejo y demasiado arrogante, no se lo vio venir.—Albert rompió el silencio.

—Debí mandar a matar a todos esos bastardos cuando tuve la oportunidad.—Terry enterró su espada sobre una mesa de madera donde reposaba la cena que no había tocado.

—Cálmate. Ahora habrá oportunidad y motivos de sobra. Bañaremos las calles con su sangre, decoraremos la Plaza Mayor con sus putas cabezas.—Albert desenterró la espada de Terry de la mesa y la clavó en una sandía, la cual luego dividió en pedazos para ellos y varios de sus hombres.

—Mi mayor preocupación son Edward y Jonas. Espero hallarlos vivos.—un par de lágrimas mojaron el apuesto rostro de Robert.

Fue cuando la verdadera angustia abatió la expresión de Terry. Niños inocentes que no tenían la culpa de formar parte de la atrocidad y bajeza de la humanidad. El mismo futuro que de seguro le depararía a sus propios hijos.

Entonces vino a su mente Candy. Había dormido cómodo en sus brazos, en su calor, luego de una noche de pasión explosiva donde ella le había entregado su ser y lo había dejado refugiarse en su interior con la promesa de una familia. Ambos estaban ahora huérfanos de padre y de hogar. Miró a sus hermanos de soslayo, al menos se tenían unos a los otros, Candy había perdido muchísimo más, tenía motivos para odiarlo por haberle quitado tanto aunque no haya sido su intención. Aún así lo amó. ¿Lo amaba? Se preguntó con cierta angustia.

Nunca se habían dicho que se querían, el amor no cabía ni se esperaba en esas circunstancias, pero ella lo amaba. Se convenció, le pidió que le hiciera el amor, ella misma, se dejó amar a pesar del dolor que eso le suponía por sus toscas maneras. Ella lo había besado y se había amarrado a él como una fierecilla y había marcado su territorio. Ella había bendecido su espada con besos y lágrimas, ella le hizo prometerle que volviera. Porque él era lo único que ella tenía.

Ella lo estaba esperando. ¡Lo estaba esperando! Ninguna mujer lo había esperado, nadie en realidad. Había sido criado y forjado para la guerra y se les había condicionado a todos los hombres Iraski que no prometieran volver, porque volver jamás sería una certeza.

Él anhelaba volver. ¡Maldita sea! No podía permitirse morir o regresar derrotado. Tenía que regresar en victoria, ver el orgullo en los ojos de su mujer.

—¡Desvíense!—ordenó a sus marineros.

—¿Qué? Estamos a un día de llegar a…

—¡Y eso es lo que ellos están esperando! Esto ha sido una provocación. Nos atacarán en cuanto pongamos nuestros jodidos pies en tierra firme. Si llegamos por la Costa de los Bravos, ellos no se lo verán venir.—esbozó una sonrisa perversa que solo duró un segundo.

…

Habían pasado tres días de la más amarga angustia. No había hecho otra cosa que llorar. Sabía lo que era perderlo todo, sabía de sobra la desesperanza que traía la guerra, lo desgarradora que era la espera.

—No llores, niña, tu hombre vuelve.—con instinto maternal Meredith le acarició el cabello, disimulando ella sus propias lágrimas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tu esposo es un hombre de guerra, nació con la espada empuñada, lo mismo que sus hermanos y todos sus hombres. Ese grupo de mequetrefes no tendrá oportunidad.

—Pero mataron a su familia, de seguro han impartido el terror en el pueblo inocente. ¿Cuántas mujeres no habrán sido mancilladas a estas alturas? Esa mancha vivirá para siempre.

—No pienses en esas cosas, deberías comer, ponerte bella, no sabes cuando pueda regresar tu marido, ¿piensas recibirlo así?

—Debí irme con él.—se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana con distracción.

—¡Qué locuras dices! ¿Qué haría una mocosa como tú en medio de todo? Estorbar. Terrance jamás lo hubiera permitido.

—Yo soy su esposa, debo estar a su lado.

—¿En la guerra? ¿Cuándo has visto semejante cosa? ¿Es que a caso sabes manejar una espada? Que no sea la que tiene tu marido entre las patas…

—¡Respéteme!

—Sé más elocuente, niña.

—Usted no lo entiende. Él es todo lo que tengo y… al menos me quiere… y queríamos una familia… ¡él iba a darme una familia!

—Ese hombre te daría el mundo, puedes estar segura.

Candy sonrió en medio de todo el sinsabor al escuchar esas palabras. Volvió a sentarse junto a Meredith.

—Sabe, él es un bruto, pero a veces… a veces es gentil. Él me hace sentir segura. Siempre me abraza y me carga… y yo siento que nada me puede pasar.

—Terry solía ser muy tierno de niño. El niño más encantador que se pudiera conocer, todo un caballerito.—recordó la señora con nostalgia.

—Meredith, ¿por qué Terry nunca habla de su madre? ¿Por qué no hay fotos suyas en ninguna parte?—la vio ponerse pálida.

—Era muy apegado a ella. Destetar a Terry de su madre fue la cosa más difícil.

—¿Su madre lo amamantó?—preguntó Candy sorprendida. No era bien visto en las buenas familias y menos en una familia real.

—Oh, la reina Susana amamantó a sus tres hijos. Ella era una buena madre…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Verás… su matrimonio fue arreglado, digamos que la llevaron a rastras al altar a los catorce años.

—Catorce años… ¡Por Dios!

—Ella era parecida a ti, menuda, delgada, rostro angelical. Casi se muere a los quince años dando a luz a Terrance.—Candy sintió escalofríos.

—Pero no murió de parto…

—No, Susana era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Trajo al mundo tres varones vigorosos. Tres guerreros.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?—Candy notó los rodeos de Meredith y lo nerviosa que se frotaba las manos.

—Como te dije, la pobre se casó obligada a una edad muy tierna. El rey Richard era un hombre muy frío, cruel al decir verdad. Susana estaba necesitada de amor, de ternura… se enamoró de… Archibald Cornwell, fueron amantes por años hasta que todo se descubrió.

—Dios mío…—Candy se abrazó a sí misma y tiritó.

—Aún recuerdo al pobre Terry llorando, suplicando piedad por su madre… en mi vida había visto algo tan desgarrador.—Meredith tuvo que secarse las lágrimas.

—Pobre Terrance.

—Toma esto como un consejo, Candy. Terry te daría el mundo, podría morir y matar por ti porque te ama, pero no lo traiciones, Terry no perdona una traición por mínima que sea. Podría llegar a odiarte con la misma intensidad con que ahora te ama.

—No tiene por qué decirme esas cosas. Yo no sería capaz de algo semejante . Yo lo amo. No hay nada que anhele más que verlo regresar.

…

Pasaron tres días más cuando llegaron a la Costa de los Bravos. La adrenalina corría por las venas de Terry. Llevaban horas caminando sin descanso, la noche iba cayendo.

—Debemos acampar aquí, abastecernos de agua dulce y frutas.—propuso Sir William.

—Nadie va a descansar. Cada minuto que perdemos es ventaja que le damos a esos malnacidos. ¡Tienen a mis hermanos!

—Terry, no estás siendo sensato. Nuestros hombers están exhaustos, tenemos poca comida, a penas hay agua para un día más si se raciona bien…—intervino Robert.

—Si quieres vencerlos, tú y tus hombres deben estar en condiciones. Eres el rey, haremos lo que tú ordenes, pero recuerda también que el resultado también caerá sobre ti.

Resignado, Terry asintió. Miró todo alrededor con nostalgia y rabia. Meadderlands era hermosa. Sus verdes pastos, sus manantiales puros, sus árboles frondosos. El hogar que él conocía, el lugar donde deseaba que crecieran sus hijos.

Mientras él meditaba, sus hombres se habían abastecido, habían hecho una fogata en la que asaban conejos, pero nada de eso lo interesaba. Tenía un solo propósito. Matar a esos infelices y recuperar a sus hermanos. Volver a Candy, sobre todo eso.

—¿Pensando en la impertinente de tu esposa?—Robert le pasó algo de carne.

—Preferiría estar escuchando sus impertinencias ahora si con eso la tuviera conmigo.

—Vaya, vaya…

—Ella es diferente. Es inteligente… ingenua, eso sí.

—¿Y no fue eso lo que te gustó? Una inocente ovejita que cayó en la guarida del lobo…—simuló garras con sus manos.

—No te creas que es tan indefensa.

—¡Oh vamos, Terry!

—Tal vez tienes razón. Tiene temple, pero es inocente, esa inocencia, esa pureza me ha vuelto loco. ¿Sabes cuando tienes una mujer que es solo tuya, que no ha sido tocada por nadie? Solo mis manos la han sentido…

—No, no lo sé. La única mujer que tuve la mala suerte de conocer parecía haber albergado en sus entrañas todos los miembros del mundo. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer podría dar a luz a un hombre completo.

—¿Todavía estás resentido?—Terry se echó a reir a la vez que se recostaba para descansar un poco.

…

Los rebeldes se estaban dando vida saqueando y matando por doquier. Mujeres y adolescentes fueron violadas con brutalidad, el palacio ardía en llamas, los lamentos eran desgarradores.

—No, no por favor… Voy a casarme pronto… por favor…

—¿Casarte con quién? De seguro tu prometido ha de estar entre los muertos con los que tropecé.

Era una joven preciosa, debía tener unos dieciséis años, de cabellera oscura y ojos marrones, su cutis níveo y lozano tenía pecas. Se le vio vagar por las calles con su vestido raído y ensangrentado, la mirada perdida.

—Hey…—Albert tropezó con ella, ella se cubrió en defensa.

—Están aquí, esos desgraciados están cerca.—Terry sacó su espada.

—¿Ellos te hicieron esto? ¿Los invasores?—preguntó Albert y la joven asintió.

—Están matando sin piedad. Mataron a mi abuelo, a mi prometido…—se fue en llanto.

—Dinos dónde están exactamente… no tengas miedo, vamos a protegerte.

Albert le tomó el mentón y ella lo miró con sus ojazos enormes e inocentes, llenos de dudas.

—Soy Albert Iraski…—le mostró el lunar legendario en el dorso de su muñeca.

—El príncipe Albert…—musitó con angustia.

—Sí. ¿Tú como te llamas? ¿A qué familia perteneces?

—El rey está muerto… ellos lo asesinaron…—comentó histérica.

En ese momento hicieron su acto de aparición los rebeldes, pero no esperaban el ejército Iraski aguardándolos. Se desató una batalla sangrienta. Flechas y desmembramiento por doquier, la sangre llovía.

—¿Quién es tu líder?—Terry tenía a uno acorralado con su espada.

—No tenemos líder.—se mofó.

—Se nota.—dijo Terry y a la vez le enterró la espada en la garganta.

Cuando hubieron exterminado a casi todos los rebeldes, llegó el presunto líder con los dos niños. Los tres hermanos sintieron sus mundos paralizarse por un instante.

—Sabíamos que vendrías. Fue lo que debiste hacer hace tiempo. Regresar a tu tierra de porquería y dejarnos en paz.—tenía a cada niño agarrado por el pescuezo, llorando de terror. Desenvainó su espada con la que apuntó al corazón del más pequeño.

—No tienes ejército, no estás capacitado para enfrentarme ni aún atándome las manos. Dame a los niños y quizás tenga compasión de ti.

—Lo único que quiero es que te quedes aquí, que no regreses a mi tierra, ríndete y tus hermanitos vivirán.

Los dos hermanos seguían combatiendo con los pocos necios que aún estaban vivos. Terry casi fue sorprendido a traición, pero sus reflejos no permitieron que cayera, se volteó y le cercenó la cabeza a su mediocre atacante.

—Ustedes fueron los que declararon la guerra, ustedes violaron un tratado de paz. Perdieron y no lo reconocen. No tienen destreza, jamás podrán vencernos, ¿cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos? ¿Cuántos inocentes deben morir para que se den cuenta de su error? Los únicos culpables de su desgracia han sido ust…

—¡Mucho parloteo!—rasguñó al niño en la cara, encendiendo la furia de Terry.

—Hoy vas a conocer al diablo.—Terry fue a él.

—Si das un paso más bañaré mi espada con sangre Iraski.—se relamió los labios y sonrió, mostrando unos dientes amarillentos.

Una flecha atravesó el brazo del opresor, una que vino de uno de los hombres de Terry. Aprovechó la oportunidad y se le fue encima al hombre mientras los niños corrían a refugiarse, topándose con Robert.

—Ganaste esta vez. Pero no tienes familia, no tienes palacio, no tienes nada, más que una ciudad en ruinas…

—Y tú morirás en tierra ajena, por las manos de quién te lo quitó todo.

—No tienes nada. A la zorra traidora de tu mujer se ha de estar follando uno de tus guardas, igual que a tu madre, conozco tu histo…—Terry le cortó la lengua con todo y mandíbula, con saña le clavó la espada una y otra vez.

Se reunió con sus hermanos, cargando a uno de los pequeños, Robert cargaba a otro y Albert llevaba a la joven a cuestas que estaba aturdida.

De repente Robert cayó al suelo, con el niño encima. Había sido herido y nadie se había dado cuenta. La sangre que había perdido había sido mucha.

—Robert…—lo llamó Terry mientras lo sacudía, los ojos se le habían ido en blanco.

—Al menos moriré en casa… podrás decir que morí como un hombre, luchando.—sonrió con su último aliento.

Terry no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre. Amaba a todos sus hermanos, pero Robert siempre había sido especial, tenía el espíritu de Susana.

…

Cargó el cuerpo de su hermano hasta la casa, sin importar que estuviera en ruinas, merecía ser enterrado con dignidad.

—Lo siento mucho.—le dijo la joven a Albert, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

—No lo sientas. La muerte en combate es un honor.—a pesar de su dura expresión no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

—Es la pérdida de un ser amado, nada vuelve a ser lo mismo.—miró a la joven con su vestido aún mugriento.

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

—Lila. Lila Tompson.

—Lo siento mucho, Lila Tompson. Lo peor que le puede pasar a una joven es la deshonra.—la miró con sus ojos compasivos.

—¡Oh, no! Esta no es mi sangre… es del desgraciado que intentó mancillarme.—dijo con orgullo.

—¿Lo mataste? ¿Mataste a un hombre?

—Él mató a mi abuelo y a mi prometido, bueno, con el último me hizo un favor, pero…

—¿Entonces… no te violaron?

—¡No!

—Eres doncella aún…

—¡Por Dios! Respete la memoria de su hermano.—dijo con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza.

…

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que Terry se decidiera a regresar, el protocolo en el que Albert recibía el trono por derecho y se ponía el palacio en las mejores condiciones dadas las circunstancias.

—Sé que serás un buen gobernante, levantarás esta ciudad. Siempre contarás conmigo.—abrazó a su hermano y luego se arrodilló para abrazar y despedirse de los pequeños.

—Espero que regreses pronto, con tu esposa.—le dijo Albert tomando a Lila de la mano.

—Por supuesto. No me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo.

Tomó unos días llegar a Winterfalls, días que se le hicieron eternos. Toda la ciudad alzaba banderas de victoria, cada vez habían más aliados, pues los rebeldes habían causado estragos en su propio pueblo, la gente recibía a su rey con esperanza.

—¡Dios bendiga al Rey!—vociferaban en el palacio.

Pero Terry solo buscaba a una persona en la multitud. Candy corrió hacia él aunque no fuera propio de una reina y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Por fin estás aquí! ¡Dios mío! Tenía tanto miedo…

—Yo siempre gano.—le recordó con su típica arrogancia.

—Debes estar agotado. Ordené que te prepararan la recámara, todo está listo.

—¿Ah así?—la atrajo para darle un beso que sonrojó a los presentes.

—Sí…—la cargó, quedando sus piernas colgadas a su cintura, se había olvidado de que no estaban solos.

—Ejem.—carraspeó Meredith, pero Terry no hizo caso y se la llevó a sí mismo escaleras arriba.

La desesperación y las ansias que se habían acumulado durante esas semanas eran inmensas. Solo quería estar con ella, sentirla, tocarla.

—Te eché mucho de menos.—dijo jadeando mientras él le quitaba el vestido.

—Yo nunca pude sacarte de mi mente. Me hiciste mucha falta, te extrañé mucho, preciosa.

La envolvió en su fiero beso, agarró sus pechos con vehemencia, con hambre, sus manos se paseaban por sus muslos y piernas esbeltas, apretaban los glúteos redondos y perfectos. Acarició su sexo ya húmedo, enterró ahí la cara y el olor natural de su mujer lo enloqueció. Se desabrochó el cinturón, necesitaba tanto estar dentro de ella otra vez.

—¡Espera!

—¿Por qué?

—Hay algo que debo advertirte primero. Debes ser cuidadoso esta vez.

—Te deseo demasiado— besó su cuello mientras apretaba más sus pechos, estaba ebrio de lujuria por ella, por sentirse amado en sus brazos y su cuerpo.

—Estoy embarazada.—logró decir entre jadeos.

Terry se detuvo por completo, mirándola con sus ojos azules inmensos de asombro.

—Espero un hijo tuyo.—sonrió y de la emoción le cayeron lágrimas.

—Un hijo…—murmuró, cargándola con delicadeza, la sentó sobre la cómoda y así, puso sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, cubriéndolo de besos. La abrazó, hundiendo su mano en la abundante cabellera dorada.

—Tendremos un heredero…—Él acomodó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, ella le acariciaba la espalda.

—Tendré mucho cuidado…

La cargó nuevamente, esa vez para llevarla a la cama. La llevaba como si fuese lo más delicado y frágil que cargaba y lo era para él. La mujer que amaba, la que acunaba a su hijo en su interior.

Se desvistió, no quería que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Sería una entrega muy diferente, una muy pura.

Recordó lo difícil que resultaba penetrarla y las secuelas que esto dejaba en ella, por lo que optó por llenar de besos sus muslos, cerca de su entrepierna, pero deteniéndose para guardar las ansias.

—No tengas miedo, solo ten cuidado.—lo incitó Candy que estaba al borde de la locura.

—No tengo miedo. Es que te extrañé demasiado. Quiero alargar cada minuto, quiero mirarte, saborearte, quiero tenerte de a poco, quiero tenerte toda…—le susurró en el oído.

Ella buscó sus labios con avidez, le había pedido que tuviera cuidado, pero deseaba los besos salvajes que Terry le daba, ansiaba ese desenfreno y él no tardó en complacerla. Sobre ella, con las manos entrelazadas, sus caderas friccionadas, sin que sus abdómenes se tocaran le dio los besos que ella demandaba.

Le besó y succionó los pechos con los que había soñado durante semanas enteras. Estaba en la gloria.

—Te amo, preciosa.—alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y antes de que ella contestera, la calló en un beso. No estaba listo para una respuesta no deseada.

Prefería oirla gemir, sentirla explotar en placer. Escucharla jadear. Debía tener cuidado. Su lengua podía satisfacerla sin lastimarla. Se arrodilló y al momento en que su lengua acarició su sexo llegaron murmullos de éxtasis.

Sus gemidos de placer sin cohibición lo enloquecían, mientras más ella jadeaba, más ímpetu ponía en el arte de placer.

—Oh, Dios…—respiraba agitada mientras acababa en la diestra boca de su amante. Él la miró, con la piel brillante de sudor, con los labios hinchados y más rojos que la sangre, las pupilas dilatadas, la viva expresión del éxtasis.

—Te amo.—le repitió mientras admiraba el resultado de su obra.

—Ven aquí.—le dijo ella, invitándolo a su cuerpo.

—¿EStás segura?

—Tan segura como de que te amo.

Sobre ella, envuelto en las caricias que ella le daba, luego de decirle que lo amaba, la fue penetrando. Muy suavemente, aprovechando la humedad que había dejado el clímax y su propia saliva.

El paraíso estaba al compás de sus caderas, dentro de ella. Cada movimiento suave, cada embestida cuidadosa, pero precisa solo denotaban amor y pasión. Ella estaba tan sensible que experimentaba placer con cada movimiento de su esposo. Sintió como se llenaba todo su interior con aquella virilidad. Ese era su hombre, el que había anhelado por semanas, el que su cuerpo reconocía.

—Quisiera que esto durase para siempre…—la voz ahogada en placer mientras otro clímax se iba manifestando.

Terry consiguió la paz y el alivio más profundo cuando terminó en ella y ella lo recibió en sus brazos con una gran bienvenida. A su corazón, donde podía sentirse amado y necesitado.

—Deberías estar descansando.—le dijo él cuando al abrir los ojos se topó con los de ella que lo miraban fíjamente.

—Es que aún no creo que estés aquí…

—Estoy aquí, contigo. Duerme, yo te cuidaré.—la acomodó en su pecho y entre tiernas caricias se quedó dormida.

Él no podía dormir bien, a pesar del gozo que su esposa le brindaba, había un dolor muy grande que lo angustiaba. La pérdida, la incertidumbre del porvenir. Quería un mundo diferente para su hijo, tenía que levantar la ciudad, levantar el pueblo y ganárselo. Sus hijos merecían habitar una ciudad segura y leal a la cual pudieran gobernar cuando él no estuviera.

Envidiaba el sueño imperturbable de Candy. Tan inocente y ajena a la magnitud de las circunstancias. Se volteó bocarriba, Terry acarició su vientre una vez más, haría lo que fuera por protegerlos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola! Gracias por todo el apoyo. La historia está llegando a su fin, como dije, sería corta. Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Bueno, luego de esta me dedicaré a las otras, las cuales estoy organizando bien mis ideas porque son a largo plazo y tengo tantos planes y me he exigido tanto a mí misma que por eso aún no he quedado suficientemente conforme para publicar, debo estar segura para no arruinar la trama que tengo para ellas.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y por todos sus comentarios, hasta pronto!**

 **Wendy G.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Terry despertó temprano, aunque no había salido de la cama aún. Se quedó observando a su esposa que aún dormía profundamente, con su precioso rostro angelical, con un brillo diferente, más intenso, un aura divina que lo hacía sonreir con ensimismamiento. El pelo enmarañado pegado a la cara, su sensual y peligrosa boca entreabierta. Su figura tan pequeña, delicada, ya no tan delgada, sino con las curvas más acentuadas. ¿De verdad había un bebé dentro de ella? Imaginó su vientre aún plano ensanchándose.

Pensó levantarse suavemente, para no espantarle el apacible sueño, pero algo le impedía simplemente abandonarla, quería estar cerca suyo más que nunca. Le retiró los mechones que se le pegaban a las mejillas y le besó los ojos, la cubrió de besos tan tiernos que podían conmover al cielo. Algo había cambiado en él para siempre.

Abrió sus ojos verdes risueños y lo miró, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro adormilado al toparse con la cara enigmática de Terry, su hermosa y varonil sonrisa.

—¿Por qué dejaste de darme besos? ¿Con qué permiso?—le reclamó y atrayéndolo hacia sí le dio un beso en los labios.

—No quería despertarte.—Con su dedo índice dibujó el marco de su cara, sus vibrantes ojos azules la miraban de un modo muy distinto.

—¿No querías despertarme…? ¿Quién no se despertaría con tus besos?—lo volvió a besar, más apasionadamente.

—Preciosa, no hagas eso…—suspiró besándole el cuello, acariciando todo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes por qué…

—Buenos días, buenos días…—Meredith llegó muy cantarina con la bandeja del desayuno, sin importar el momento íntimo que tenía la pareja.

—¡Oiga! No puede entrar así cuando dormimos juntos…—Candy ardía de vergüenza.

—¡Oh, disculpe, Su majestad! Es que pensé que había olvidado que su hijo necesita comer.—destapó la bandeja con el suculento desayuno humeando.

—¿No vas a decirle nada?—le reclamó furiosa a Terry.

—Gracias, Meredith, puedes retirarte.—la despachó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es increíble! Sus sirvientes no me respetan… usted le da demasiada libertad a…

—Meredith te adora, cielo. No tuvo hijos… y cree que somos sus pequeños aún, yo ya me resigné.

—Pues "sus hijos" están casados. ¡Necitamos privacidad!

—Ya hablaré con ella, ahora come. Te veré más tarde.—le dio un beso en la frente y se preparaba a salir de la cama.

—¿Vas a salir? ¿A dónde? ¡Terrance!

—No regresaré tarde, lo prometo. Por favor, cuídate mucho… es muy importante que te cuides mucho.—asintió con tristeza e inconformidad. Cuando él fue a levantarse, ella lo retuvo de la mano.

—Cuídate también. Tú eres todo lo que tenemos…

—Lo sé. Por eso es que debo ocuparme de algunos asuntos. Quiero que mi hijo se sienta seguro.—ella le sonrió.

—Terry…

—¿Sí?

—¿Y si no tengo un hijo?—él parpadeó varias veces.

—No te entiendo…

—Si no tengo un varón…—ella tragó hondo.

—Eso sería un gran acontecimiento.—mostró su sonrisa de lado otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no ha nacido una niña Iraski en treinta años.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente.

—¿Entonces no te enojarás si tengo una niña?

—Candy, yo solo quiero una familia.

—Pero necesitas un varón…

—Y lo tendremos, cuenta y júralo, así sea al deudécimo intento.—ella puso los ojos gigantes…

—deudéc…

—Es una broma. Tendrás varones, Candy, tranquila. Ahora, deja de entretenerme, tengo que irme.

…

—Hay muchas tierras descuidadas, tierras fértiles que darían buenos frutos si caen en buenas manos.—analizaba Terry con Sir William y otros miembros que componían El Consejo.

—Es evidente que tras tantas victorias y tantos hijos de Winterfalls muertos te has ganado el respeto y has impuesto tu señorío. Ahora sí, por la plata baila el mono.

—Explíquese.—exhortó Terry al hombre mayor que había tomado parte.

—Se necesita mucho trabajo y dedicación para hacer fructífera esas tierras, y no solo el trabajo de campo, sino para levantar la ciudad. Tu pueblo puede habilitar las tierras y la ciudad, de modo que puedan prosperar con el esfuerzo de su trabajo.

—Lo he pensado. Ya he preparado las reformas para adaptar el sistema de Meaddlelands. No quiero ancianos ni niños en las calles, quiero que se ocupen de colocar a cada familia en una casa segura. Quiero que todo padre de familia tenga un empleo para sustentar su casa, todo varón de doce años en adelante debe estar aprendiendo un oficio. Los niños huérfanos deberán ser asignados con una familia provisional mientras se construyen los hospicios. Quiero a mis hombres patrullando los sectores de la ciudad para asegurar la ley y el orden.

Meses después, Terry veía como las cosas iban surgiendo. En pasos lentos, pero seguros, admiraba al pueblo trabajando, lo limpia que se iba viendo la ciudad. Había sonrisas en los rostros de los ciudadanos. La primavera había llegado y se respiraba aire fresco. Contempló el hospicio que se comenzaba a construir y el proyecto de casas para los campesinos y se sentía orgulloso. Salía a la calle y era reverenciado y venerado por el pueblo que una vez lo odió. El pueblo que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, cerrando la ignorancia a la que había sido sometido.

—Gracias por haberlo hecho posible. Se parece a cuando yo era niña… la ciudad vuelve a ser bella…—Candy tenía lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

—No hay nada que no hiciera por ti.—la levantó y le besó la frente. Estaban felices.

Su embarazado ya se hacía notar. Estaba contenta, radiante. Hermosa. Recibía todos los cuidados y atenciones posible, sobre todo, de su esposo.

—Nuestro hijo estará seguro en casa.

—Ya puedo sentirlo. ¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca se iba a mover…

—Los Iraski no somos holgazanes.

…

Abordaban un barco hacia Meaddlelands. Candy al fin conocería la cuidad natal de Terry. Estaba emocionada, nunca antes había estado en un barco.

—Te lo dije que no era buena idea… no estás acostumbrada a navegar.—Terry estaba molesto, era la segunda vez que Candy había tenido que vomitar.

—Yo lo estoy pasando bien… en serio.

—Meredith, llévela a descansar.

—Pero… voy a perdérmelo todo. Yo no quiero descansar más…

—Yo no te pregunté si querías o si estabas de acuerdo, ve y descansa.—ella bullía de rabia y decepción.

—Ven, muchacha, no lo desafíes.

Refunfuñando fue a su camarote, casi a punto de llorar por la rabia.

—Ya está volviendo a ser como antes. ¡Déspota!

—Está preocupado por ti y por su hijo, y tiene toda la razón, no debiste empeñarte en venir.

—¡Él quería que su hijo naciera en Meaddlelands!

—Corrección, él quería que su hijo creciera en Meaddlelands. Y ya deja de hacer berrinches, niña insolente. Agradece que te complació y te trajo.

Por fin llegaron. De la mano, Candy descendió con su esposo, pisando la blanca arena de la playa, a lo lejos podía admirar el agua cristalina. Olía a frutas, a flores recién abiertas. Vio a Albert esperando a su hermano junto con su esposa. Gente del pueblo había asistido y arrojaba flores a los recién llegados.

—Eres querido en tu tierra. Es hermoso esto, Terry.

—Te dije que te gustaría.

Ella saludaba muy contenta, casi al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción. Cada persona tenía una sonrisa a flor de labios. Las mujeres vestían unos vestidos de telas en tonos terrestres, finos, pues hacía calor. Los hombres las llevaban de la mano todo el tiempo, con sus hijos a cuestas. Hombres fornidos que transpiraban virilidad. Hombres como Terry.

—Bienvenido, Su gracia.—hombres, mujeres y niño lo reverenciaron.

—Bienvenida.—una mujer de belleza sencilla, pero impactantes ojos negros le tendió a Candy uno de los vestidos típicos de la mujer meaddlandesa.

—Gracias…—dijo y miró a Terry quien sonrió también.

—El vestido tradicional meaddlandés es una prueba de que eres bienvenida.—le informó Terry al oído.

—Lo hice condicionado a su estado, espero que le guste.—dijo la mujer.

—¡Por supuesto! Es hermoso.

—Bienvenida, bienvenida…—más mujeres se acercaron, todas con ese vestido típico que asemejaba al de las mujeres griegas en su estilo.

En un coche real, iba ella con su amado hacia el Palacio Iraski. Miraba todo el camino, los hermosos pastos, los frondosos árboles. Los hombres trabajando las tierras, el hierro, los mercados. Mujeres caminando con sus hijos, tranquilas, seguras.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Es solo que… tengo tanta hambre.

—Estamos por llegar. Quiero que comas y desc…

—Descanses.—completó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Las extensiones del reino eran inmensas. La belleza del castillo dejaba con la boca abierta por su arquitectura arcaica y rústica, pero idílica. Las enredaderas que se habían aferrado a sus columnas y torres lo hacían parecer de ensueño. Sus jardines estaban repletos de naranjos, cerezos, manzanos y una fruta espinosa que Candy nunca había visto.

—Es una Jaba. La fruta mágica.—le dijo Terry.

—¿Mágica?

—Se ingiere antes de los alimentos, hace que todo lo que pruebes después tenga un sabor dulce. Aún si mordieras una cebolla.

—Aquí están… los estamos esperando para comer.—apareció Albert junto a su esposa.

Lila tomó a Candy del brazo para guiarla, era una de las costumbres que sorprendió a Candy. Las mujeres eran solidarias unas con otras.

—¿Qué se siente?—preguntó Lila estando ambas en la habitación asignada a Candy luego de haber terminado la comida.

—A parte de sentirme enorme… es divertido sentir una personita moviéndose dentro de ti…

—Yo aún no he podido concebir… bueno, es que… no estaba muy cómoda al principio con… discúlpame, no debo hablar de estas cosas…—Candy se hizo una idea de a lo que se refería. La muchacha tenía su misma edad.

—¿Adaptarte a tus deberes de esposa?—la chica se sonrojó y asintió.

—Él es gentil… es tierno… pero… su… su…

—Yo estuve varios días sin caminar bien luego de mi noche de bodas, Terry no fue muy gentil… bueno, nuestro matrimonio surgió en circunstancias muy bizarras…

—Algo me contó Albert, pero se les ve muy enamorados…

—Lo estamos. No fue fácil… pero ¡Dios, estoy tan feliz!

—Yo estoy feliz. Es un hombre maravilloso, él me trata como a una verdadera reina, pero tengo miedo… que se canse porque yo…

—No se va a cansar. Yo ya he estado donde estás… tienes que… emplear ciertos encantos, verás… es muy placentero cuando… cuando te enfocas en gozar… y tu mismo cuerpo, de alguna manera… se prepara.

—Creo que no nací para eso…

—¡Tonterías! ¿Lo amas?

—Lo adoro.

—¿Qué sientes cuando se te acerca? Cuando miras su rostro, cuando te besa… cuando se te acerca con ese cuerpo tan… tan de hombre…—Candy suspiró.

—Se me va el aire… no quisiera que me dejara jamás.

—Eso. Cuando estés con él, piensa en todo eso, en que ese hombre tan viril, apuesto y… dotado (le guiñó un ojo) es todo tuyo, es tu hombre. No querrás otra cosa más que recibirlo en tu interior, aunque al principio sea un poco incómodo.

—Creo que lo intentaré…—se abanicó de solo imaginarlo, provocando la risa de Candy.

—Apuesto a que sí. Serás tú quien lo deje sin caminar…—Lila se volvió a sonrojar.

…

—¿Me extrañaste?

—¡Terry! ¿dónde estabas?

—Conversando con mi hermano, dimos un paseo.—se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras se quitaba las botas.

—¿Vas a tomar un baño?—preguntó mientras le quitaba la chaqueta.

—Por supuesto, ¿tú vienes conmigo?—se volteó y le dio un seductor beso.

Se desnudaron, él la vio caminar desnuda, con su figura esbelta si se le miraba de espalda, pero preciosamente embarazada cuando se ponía de frente o de lado. Su cabello larguísimo y más sedoso que nunca le excitaba. La vio prepararle el agua de la alberca y aromatizársela. Estaba loco por su esposa, jamás pensó que podía amar tanto a una mujer, particularmente a Candy.

—Está lista.—le anunció sonriendo y él la halló más bella que nunca. Se fijó en los pechos mucho más llenos y rebosantes de lo que él recordaba, se excitó al punto del dolor. Pero también lo invadió un gran ternura.

Entró a la alberca con ella, pero lejos de sumergirse en el agua, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso, un beso apasionado, posesivo, embriagante. Sus labios rojos y generosos eran su delirio y para ella, el delirio eran esos besos que sabían llevarla al borde del más agonizante deseo.

—Yo te asearé.—le dijo tomando un poco de la sustancia espumosa en sus manos mientras él se sentó en la alberca, ella se sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas y le mojó el cabello y comenzó a frotárselo, no escapándose de los besos que él no podía evitar darle, ni de sus manos pícaras que acariciaban y apretaban todo su cuerpo.

—Olvídate del aseo un momento.

Le quitó la esponja y entrelazó sus manos, envolviéndola en besos apasionados mientras la acomodaba en su regazo para una penetración suave y segura. Era la gloria cada vez que ella lo recibía, ya sin dolor, como dos cuerpos que habían nacido a la medida exacta del otro.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.—le dijo sin parar de besarla, moviéndose en su interior, abarcándola con su cuerpo, matando el sereno frío de la noche.

—Ten cuidado, mi amor, por favor…—pidió entre jadeos, aunque gozaba, estaba sientiendo unas extrañas punzadas de dolor.

—Te amo.—susurró apretándola fuerte contra sí a la vez que terminaba y la acunaba sobre sí por un rato, acariciando y besándole el cabello, pasando sus dedos por la espalda húmeda.

—Te amo, Terry. Nunca pensé que lograría amarte y de desprecié muchas veces, lo siento.

—No llores, no puedo permitirme que llores…

—Es que hace un tiempo… no veía la hora de librarme de ti y ahora… ahora no quisiera salirme nunca de tus brazos. Quisiera estar siempre así.—se abrazó más fuerte a él.

…

Terry había conseguido el sueño en seguida, pero Candy estaba incómoda, inquieta. Esas punzadas dolorosas la sorprendían con más intensidad cada vez. Tuvo una tan fuerte que tuvo que morder las sábanas para no gritar. Entonces sintió una humedad extrema y caliente entre las piernas y un dolor tan fuerte que no pudo ahogar el grito esa vez.

Meredith junto a otras dos mujeres se encargaban de Candy y el parto. Terry estaba que no podía quedarse tranquilo, caminando de un lugar a otro, estaba transpirando, tenía un miedo agudo que lo calcomía.

—Terry, cálmate y siéntate por el amor de Dios…

—¡No puedo! Llevan mucho rato ahí adentro… ¿A caso están haciendo una ceremonia?—vio aparecer a Meredith y el rostro se le iluminó de expectativas.

—Todavía nada. Esa criatura no quiere salir.—escuchó a Candy desgarrándose de dolor.

—¡Por Dios! ¿No la está oyendo?—se encaminó hacia el cuarto a donde estaba Candy.

—¿A dónde cree que va?—Meredith lo detuvo.

—¡Está sufriendo!

—¡Por supuesto! Está trayendo al mundo a otro ser humano, ¿cree que es fácil?

Pasaron un par de horas más, Candy a penas tenía energías para gritar y seguir pujando. Estaba sudorosa, las lágrimas también le bañaban el rostro y a penas había logrado asomarse la cabeza de su bebé.

—No te rindas ahora.

—¡No puedo! No puedo…—expresó llorando, agotada…

—¡Escúchame!—se le acercó Meredith con carácter.—sé que te duele, pero tenemos que sacarlo, si no pujas, no saldrá.

Respiró profundo y se dejó la vida pujando hasta que por fin la caprichosa criatura salió, dejando a las mujeres maravilladas.

—¿Ya? ¿Ya salió?—preguntó incrédula.

—¿No lo oyes?—Meredith alzó al niño que lloraba con un llanto potente.

—¡Es un niño! ¡Tuve un niño! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Llamen a Terry!

Cargó a su hijo, lo besó con adoración, en sus brazos de pronto dejó de llorar, parpadeó mostrando sus ojazos azules, como todos los Iraski.

—Ese tiene la marca Iraski en el trasero.—se rió Meredith.

Terry entró en la habitación con cierto temor. Encontró a su mujer agotada, pero con su hijo sobre el pecho, alcanzó a ver su cabecita diminuta y peluda, su espalda y trasero desnudo, sus piernitas encogidas, supo que lo que tenía delante de sus ojos era real cuando lo escuchó llorar.

—Tuvimos un niño…

Se acercó casi corriendo a ella y tomó a su hijo en brazos que seguía llorando con exigencia.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que durante la semana estaré actualizando los fics, a este solo le falta su final y a la medida que pueda me meteré de lleno con los otros.**

 **Para las seguidoras de "Tocado por un ángel" ese fic ha entrado en la etapa más bonita, que es la de Escocia, estoy trabajando en ello porque quiero detallar más esas vacaciones y quiero brindarles capítulos de calidad porque sé lo importante y memorable que es para todas las terrytanas aquél inolvidable verano y quiero esmerarme, por eso es que he agarrado cierto miedo, quiero que sea lo que ustedes esperan y lo que yo misma quise ver en la serie.**

 **Para las que siguen "Atrapasueños" esa es otra trama delicada la cual estoy empapándome de información para poder continuarla de manera coherente debido a la enfermedad del protagonista.**

* * *

 **Ahora un punto importantísimo:**

 **Sé que se ha armado un revuelo porque dediqué una historia de mi arsenal personal y privado a "Albert". Pues bien, quiero enfatizar, que si leyeron las notas al pie del capítulo me parece que yo fui bien clara en cuanto a ese fic y su propósito. Yo siempre he escrito para Terry y lo seguiré haciendo, a estas Alturas creo que he dejado bastante claro quién es el que me mueve el tapete, Terry es Terry, aquí, en la China, o en la luna.**

 **Los artistas tienen obras conocidas y otras que jamás se exhibieron, los compositores tienen canciones exitosas y otras que jamás sonaron y que dejaron guardadas en algún rincón, pues yo (que no me denomino a mí misma como escritora) sino como una aficionada a la escritura, también tengo ideas que no siempre se publican, y que no son protagonizadas por los personajes de Candy, sino por personajes de mi propia autoría que nada tiene que ver con ellos y que a veces decido compartirla con ustedes, adaptándola a sus personajes, como "Tres por uno", "Mi mejor venganza" y la más reciente, "Róbame el corazón".**

 **Cuando yo escribo algo, lo hago primeramente para mí, porque es una pasión, me preocupo de que me guste a mí, de que me convenza a mí primeramente para entonces decidir si vale la pena compartirla con ustedes, ya que me exijo brindarles siempre un trabajo de calidad en lo más posible.**

 **Yo como siempre, agradeceré el apoyo que se me ha brindado, tanto por Terrytanas como Albertfans y las que son "Híbridas" esas que aman a todos los galanes, sin embargo, no soy dueña de ninguna de ustedes, si usted se siente traicionada porque compartí una historia personal protagonizada por "Albert" porque es el personaje que entiendo que siempre ha vivido la pérdida de sus seres más queridos y dado al apoyo que he recibido de Albertfans que pese a enfatizar su preferencia por el Rubio, han apreciado mi trabajo (fics de Terry) y respetuosamente solicitaron que escribiera algo para él, lamento mucho que esto sea una molestia para ustedes, yo no dejo que las críticas impidan mis ideales al escribir.**

 **Yo no les exijo que sigan un fic que no les interesa, como dije, no soy su dueña, usted puede irse cuando guste, pero tenga presente que siempre será Bienvenida si regresan. Yo estoy enamorada de la historia, porque los prejuicios son un tema social que lastima a muchas personas y todavía hoy somos intolerantes a la diversidad, a la comprensión y aceptación del prójimo y ese es el mensaje principal que pretendo llevar con la trama, que finalmente triunfe el amor y la aceptación por completo del ser amado.**

 **Yo continuaré brindando mis trabajos aquí, las que gusten seguirlos serán bienvenidas y las que se quieran ir, están en todo su derecho. Yo sé quien soy y tengo bien marcadas mis preferencias, si usted quiere tomar esto como pretexto para hacer polémica, adelante, mi trabajo es escribir, el de ustedes opinar y ese es un derecho que ni yo ni nadie le puede quitar.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios, las que respetuosamente no seguirán el fic por no ser de su galán (es comprensible y lo acepto) gracias por su honestidad, mi cariño hacia ustedes no cambia ni cambiará jamás. Las que han dedicido darle una oportunidad, gracias también, así como a todas las que han comentado sin importar cuál haya sido su apreciación.**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

—Es hermoso, nuestro hijo, Terry. ¿Verdad que es hermoso?—ella no podía contener las lágrimas, Terry no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era tan grande, sudaba vigor por todos los poros.

—Lo es.—respondió con orgullo.

—Tiene tus ojos…

—Todos los Iraski tenemos estos ojos.—brilló su arrogancia.

—Pero Robert…

—Así lo llamaremos, Robert.—indirectamente hizo callar su boca impertinente y más si se trataba de la legitimidad de su hermano.

—¿Les importaría alimentarlo? No es un muñeco, saben.—Interrumpió Meredith.

—La madre de leche ya viene…—dijo una mucama.

—¿La madre de qué? ¡A mí hijo le daré de mamar yo! Dámelo, Terry.—exigió con vehemencia.

—Creo que debe descansar y no sería correcto que…—intervino la madre de leche que habían buscado.

—¿Usted tuvo un hijo recientemente, verdad?—preguntó Candy a la muchacha.

—Sí…

—Pues vaya a dar de mamar al suyo que del mío yo me encargo. ¡Terry, dije que me lo des!

Terry le dio al niño y mandó a todos a desalojar la habitación, estaba abrumado y agobiado y lo último que quería era verse envuelto en un drama de esa índole.

Por instinto, Candy se pegó al niño al pecho, que luego de una pequeña batalla de adaptación, tomaba satisfactoriamente, yéndose por completo su llanto.

—¿Quién como tú, Candy…?—Terry se recostó a su lado, muerto del cansancio y al rato se quedaron dormidos los tres.

…

—No quisiera irme…—dijo Candy con nostalgia y los ojos aguados. El niño ya tenía varias semanas de nacido, cada vez más bello con su precioso cabello dorado y esos ojazos azules penetrantes.

—Yo tampoco quisiera que te fueras, pero no creo soportar Winterfalls sin ti.

—Pero podemos volver…

—Claro, siempre que quieras.

A pesar de todo, no había nada como estar en casa. Desde que se había impuesto el orden, desde que habían alcanzado la paz no solo en su gente, sino entre ellos mismos como pareja, desde que decidieron amarse rompiendo con todos los esquemas de la lógica, ese castillo se convirtió en hogar.

El gentío arrojaba flores y bendiciones para el pequeño príncipe que miraba todo con sus ojitos curiosos y al que Candy llevaba muy asegurado en sus brazos.

—El pobre está agotado.—dijo Candy meciéndolo mientras él bostezaba y a Terry le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

…

Candy se desvestía, ansiosa por darse un baño de calidad, mas de pronto como que se arrepintió, Terry que ya se había quitado la camisa y las botas se sorprendió.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó acercándose, dándole un beso a su espalda desnuda.

—No es correcto que me veas hasta que me recupere…

—¿Por qué?

—Aún estoy algo hinchada… mi vientre se ve algo inflamado, como si se me hubiera quedado otro niño adentro…—se le aguaron los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Candy…

—¿Se ríe? ¿Se atreve a reirse?—le reclamó.

—Lo siento, me dio gracia tu… comparación. Si de algo sirve, yo te veo igual que siempre…—le dio un beso en el cuello y le rozó el trasero con su miembro erecto.

—No podemos hacer eso tampoco… Meredith me lo advirtió… tengo que recuperarme antes de…

—¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso…?

—Un par de años…

—¡Qué!

—Cuarenta días.—le aclaró riéndose.

—Bien, creo que podré sobrevivir…

—¿Cree? Ya sabe que si me entero de que…

La desvistió interrumpiendo todas sus amenazas y la metió bañar. Le costaba tanto no poder hacerla nada. El deseo lo tenía activado en el máximo nivel, pero se conformaba con tenerla entre sus brazos, desnuda, para él.

…

 _ **3 años después**_

—¡Robert! Robert… ¿dónde estás?—Meredith lo llamaba con desesperación y toda la servidumbre estaba loca buscando al niño.

Llegaron Candy y Terry de un viaje político, los sirvientes y guardias estaban nerviosos. Las niñeras lloraban a lágrima viva.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?—la voz de Terry hizo temblar los cimientos del palacio.

—Dimos la espalda un segundo… se esfumó… pero ha de estar en algún lugar… es muy travieso…

—¿No pueden cuidar de un solo niño? ¿Ves por qué a mi hijo prefiero cuidarlo yo? le recalcó a Terry con rabia y preocupación.

—De aquí no sale nadie hasta que mi hijo aparezca, si no aparece todos ustedes pagarán con sus vidas.

Se escuchaban unas risitas infantiles. Todos se desconcertaron, venían del comedor. Terry levantó el mantel y ahí estaba su hijo acostado en una silla, el mantel lo había tapado.

—¡Mamá!—corrió hacia ella con su pelito rubio amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos azules de diablillo sonreían.

—Cielo, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes esconderte?

—Hay que disciplinarlo mejor… si estuviera en Meadderlands…—intervino Meredith

—Él está en su casa donde debe estar, con su madre.—Candy siempre a la defensiva, besando sus mejillas rellenitas y coloradas.

—Tengo algo para ti.—Lo llamó Terry y el pequeño abandonó los brazos de su madre.

—¡Una espada! ¿Te volviste loco?—se alarmó Candy.

—¡Espada!—el pequeño muy emocionado apuntó hacia la servidumbre.

—Es una espada de entrenamiento, no cortaría ni un papel.—en ese momento el niño cortó una cortina con la espada.

—¡No quiero a mi hijo jugando con eso!

—No va a jugar con ella, va a entrenar.—Terry lo cargó y lo besó.

Terry pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa por causa de sus deberes. Candy no siempre lo acompañaba, pues ella también tenía deberes hacia su pueblo, pero más que nada, con sus hijos. Había nacido la primera niña Iraski después de treinta y cuatro años. Ariadne. Los mismos ojazos azules, los rizos rebeldes castaños con matices rubios y sus pecas color pardo, tenía el lunar Iraski en el cuello.

—¡Mamá! Mira, papá me lo dio, es para el tiempo…—le mostró un reloj de bolsillo.

—Cielo, no hagas ruido, despertaste a la niña…

—Ella siempre está durmiendo…—asomó los ojitos en la pequeña cuna, la nena le jaló un mechón de pelo.

También ocupaba su tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca. Siempre llegaban libros por cargamentos, tanto Terry como ella eran ávidos lectores. Queriendo escoger algo nuevo para leer de los anaqueles, se encontró casualmente un libro que parecía ser ocultado a propósito. La portada era negra y solo tenía una enorme K dorada, los símbolos masculino y femenino en plateado.

No aguantó la curiosidad y lo abrió. Vio muchas figuras del cuerpo humano, especialmente el de la mujer. Vio la unión de ambos cuerpos en posiciones inverosímiles y leyó las notas que se incluían al pie de cada una. Las mejillas se le encendieron y comenzó a abanicarse.

—¿Quieres intentarla?—la voz de Terry hizo que se sobresaltara y el libro salió volando de sus manos.

—Yo… eh… ese libro apareció… nunca lo había visto antes…

—¿Ah sí? No te creo…—la miró con ojos de pillo y con una sonrisa meléfica.

—Me ofende…—dijo mirando hacia las botas de él.

—¿Por qué te ofende, hermosa? ¿Qué tiene de malo aprender?—Sus manos fuertes en su cintura, sugestivamente pasando por sus pechos, sus labios sensuales buscando los suyos.

—Es que… eran posturas muy… descabelladas… esa de la mesa… ¿cómo se supone que haríamos eso?

—ES un poco complicada, sí… pero solo para el que le toca hacer de la mesa… yo seré tu mesa…—un recorrido de besos la electrocutó entera.

—¿Cree que resista esa pose?

—Tengo entrenamiento militar, Candy. Sé atrincherarme en las formas más insólitas.

—Pero… iremos a nuestra recámara al menos…

—Por supuesto… aquí sería muy incómodo. Alguien podría entrar y vernos…—sentándola sobre el escritorio, acarició sus piernas y las besó, hasta llegar con sus labios a su entrepierna.

—No sería la primera vez que nos encuentran…

—Sería la primera en que nos hallen en esa pose.

Se desvistieron ya en la habitación, Terry siempre se llevaba la misma impresión cada vez que veía a su esposa desnuda. La perfección femenina encarnada, aún cuando sus carnes y formas eran más voluptuosas y maduras.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies en el suelo, bocarriba, sus piernas y brazos vigorosos mostraban mucho soporte. Su pene erecto siempre la impresionaba y para esas alturas, la excitaba al máximo.

—La mesa está servida…—le dijo al verla dubitativa.

Se dio el festín por unos minutos, sintiéndolo hasta el fondo, gozando de la versatilidad de la peculiar posición. Nadie la sotenía, excepto ese cuerpo fuerte, él no la estaba guiando, simplemente era una mesa placentera con la capacidad de hacerla gozar a su antojo.

Cuando él no aguantó más el deseo, se movió y la tomó de la manera salvaje en que solo él sabía hacerlo, del dolor erótico hasta el placer más aplastante.

—Detente… detente un momento… es… tan malditamente exhaustivo…—decía gimiendo y retorciéndose.

—Es tu culpa. Tú me enloqueces.—se detuvo un momento por consideración.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué te detienes?—se contradijo.—Terry desconcertado y fuera de quicio la tomó con más vigor hasta que ya no pudieron más.

—Tú siempre me recuerdas al final por qué quería casarme contigo.—la tenía sobre él, sudada, sastifecha y agotada.

…

 _ **5 años después**_

Viajaban a comprometer a su hija con el príncipe heredero de la nación más poderosa, querían asegurar un buen futuro y agrandar el poder de manera que resultara conveniente para todos.

—Creo que esto es una locura. Aria solo tiene seis años…—se quejaba Candy.

—Amor, es solo firmar un compromiso, se respetará tu deseo de no casarla hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—Ningún niño se va a casar con ella, fastidia como una mosca. Por eso le llamo la mosca.

—¡Robert!

—Tampoco se casará contigo ninguna niña. ¡Eres feo!

—¡Cállate rana escamosa!—el niño le jaló el pelo, desaliñando su precioso y elaborado peinado.

—¡Robert, qué te pasa!—Candy lo reprendió y le dio una nalgada.

Ariadna comenzó a llorar, porque además, Robert lanzó su muñeca oriental al agua.

—Discúlpate con tu hermana.—le ordenó Terry con autoridad.

—Padre…—protestó.

—Discúlpate.—le repitió con un tono más cauteloso.

—Era solo una tonta muñeca…—Terry le quitó la espada que tenía enfundada.

—Voy a tirarla al agua.

—¡No!—Robert casi infarta.

—¿Por qué no? Es una tonta espada.

—¡Es mía! Tú me la regalaste y es muy valiosa para mí…—dijo casi llorando.

—La muñeca de tu hermana también era valiosa para ella, se la regalé yo.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó con la niña que tenía la cara empapada en llanto.

—¡No te quiero!—le respondió y levantó los brazos para que su papá la cargara.

—¡Yo tampoco! ¡Y ojalá que a tu muñeca se la trague un pez!

—Estás castigado, sabes. No tendrás entrenamiento en una semana luego de que lleguemos a Winterfalls otra vez.

—¡Eso no es justo!—se quejó.

—¿Papi, me vas a comprar otra muñeca?

—Si te portas bien, papá te va a comprar todas las muñecas del mundo…

—No es justo, mamá, dile que no es justo…

—Robert, tu castigo es más que merecido y si no te comportas, vivirás castigado todo el tiempo, ya sabes como es tu papá.

—Pero a Aria no la castiga.

—Porque ella se comporta.

…

El recibimiento a los reyes extranjeros se hizo en Meadderlands, por lo que tuvieron oportunidad de ver a Albert y a Lila que también tenían familia.

Se saludaron con cariño y emoción, sobre todo Robert y Alexa, la hija de Albert que era solo un año menor que el hijo de Terry.

—¿Ya tienes una espada de verdad?—le preguntó Alexa a Robert con un aire de prepotencia.

—Sí, pero papá me la quitó…

—Ummm pues dudo que sea mejor que esta.—la niña sacó una espada que lo dejó asombrado.

—¿Te dieron una espada?

—Sí, papá me la regaló de cumpleaños.

—¡Las niñas no usan espadas!—se indignó.

—Mamá me dijo que eso es basura de machos.—le apuntó con la espada a Robert y este se hizo para atrás.

—Te he dicho que esto no es un juguete.—Albert le quitó la espada a su hija y esta puso un expresión hirviente de rabia, Robert sonrió con burla.

Le dieron la bienvenida a los reyes. Unos señores ya en sus cuarenta con un único hijo de doce años, alto, delgado y con rostro bobalicón, aunque se intuía que en la madurez sería muy apuesto, tenía un abundante pelo castaño y ojos color miel.

—Nuestro hijo, el príncipe Frederick.—presentaron al joven medio tímido.

—Nuestra hija, la princesa Ariadna Susana Iraski.

El rostro de la niña se desfiguró, ni siquiera correspondió al saludo, estaba horrorizada. Ese no fue el príncipe que se había imaginado.

—Aria, tus modales.—le señaló Terry.

—¡No quiero casarme con él! ¡Yo no quiero ser su reina!

—¡Ariadne!—Terry estaba molesto y avergonzado.

—¡Él es feo!

—¡Aria!—Candy trató de intervenir.

—Ella es muy pequeña… ¿y qué son esos lunares espantosos en su cara?—respondió el joven desairado y ofendido.

Las dos parejas de reyes estaban tan avergonzados de sus hijos que no hayaban dónde meterse, finalmente optaron por reirse.

…

—Te dije que eso no sería buena idea… y tiene razón tu hija, ese joven… no es nada parecido…

—Candy, es un crío, dentro de unos diez años… la situación cambiará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Albert puede hablarte de eso. No era nada agraciado y tenía la cara llena de granos, era bajo… no fue hasta los dieciséis años que vino a tener músculos y sus pies despegaron del piso… su problema de la cara se arregló con el tiempo… a las mujeres tuvo que espantárselas como moscas cuando cumplió veinte… el resto ya te lo sabes.

—Un matrimonio arreglado es una pesadilla de todas formas…—su rostro lucía atribulado.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso…

—Tuvimos suerte, Terry… nos enamoramos, tú fuiste un protector para mí, aunque no muy gentil… pero eras un caballero, a tu manera, claro, pero lo eras…

—Si nosotros en nuestras cirncustancias lo logramos, ellos podrán…

—¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Qué pasaría con mi pobre niña?

—No quiero que te angusties por eso, nuestra hija es justo como tú, hermosa, encantadora, muy lista… ese pobre infeliz no se resistirá.

—¿Cómo tú?—le sonrió con picardía.

—No presumas…—le desabrochó el corsé.

Hicieron el amor de la manera más apasionada que la chispa del amor encendía cada vez en ellos. No se cansaban uno del otro, habían encontrado el paraíso en sus cuerpos y mentes tan compatibles y diferentes a la vez.

—Yo me casaría contigo en esta vida y en la siguiente.—le declaró mientras la poseía con toda su virilidad y potencia.

—Yo sería tuya en esta y en cualquier otra vida…—ese hombre era demasiado para ella, la llenaba toda, la hacía tocar el cielo y olvidar cualquier pena pasada.

…

Durante los próximos doce años que pasaron, tuvieron dos varones más y fueron los últimos frutos que mandó Dios. Ahora, Ariadne de dieciocho años se casaba con Frederick, no se habían visto en años, hasta justo ese momento en que ella caminaba del brazo de su padre hacia el altar y él esperaba.

Ella se había convertido en una joven preciosa de cabello impresionante, ondas oscuras y sedosas, los ojoz azules de los Iraski que no te dejaban escapar de su mirada, esa cara blanca y perfecta, libre de impurezas a la cual sus pecas lucían como pinceladas angelicales. Su figura grácil, aquellos labios rojos que Terry amaba de Candy habían sido responsablemente copiados para su hija. El príncipe Frederick parpadeó varias veces y se puso torpe y nervioso.

El corazón de Aria se aceleraba. Aquél flacucho medio tarado era aún más alto de lo que recordaba, corpulento, aquél traje blanco de gala le sentaba de infarto, sus ojos oscuros le parecieron muy enigmáticos.

—Van a ser felices…—dijo Candy con los ojos aguados.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Terry.

—Él la mira como tú me mirabas a mí… y ella tiene una sonrisa que ahora no sabe dónde esconder…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Chicas, se me complicó un poco la vida para esta actualización, pero aquí está. Me place poner fin a esta historia que de alguna forma marcó mi vida y la de unas amigas. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, que su paseo por este pedazo de imaginación de mi parte haya sido grato y satisfactorio.**

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por apoyarme y estar presente siempre, por su sinceridad y honestidad al diferir de mis puntos de vista, a la larga la amistad se basa en el apoyo, pero más que nada en la honestidad y agradezco a todas por ello.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto en mis otros proyectos... tengo varios para el futuro en los que pretendo presentar unos Candy y Terry nunca antes vistos... pues he decidido no frenarme en mi imaginación y compartir cada locura que mi tiempo me permita. En mi opinion, la imaginación y la creatividad no tienen rejas, amarrarlas por el qué dirán... no nos hace libres, nos hace prisioneros de nuestros miedos y el prejuicio ajeno.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco su tiempo y sus palabras. Espérenme porque tengo la cabeza llena de diabluras jejejeje.**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


End file.
